Rape
by LilouKiss
Summary: HIATUS
1. Métro, boulot, dodo

Bonjour, LilouKiss revient (en force !!) avec une nouvelle Fic Roy/Ed de FMA x) avant que je parte au skii !

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais son propriété de notre très chère Hiromu Arakawa

**Pairing : **Roy/Ed ^^

**Rated : **T pour le language et en même temps M vu que Edward est un prostitué

**Autre : **Cette idée de Fic m'est venue lors d'une conversation sur le bois de Boulogne avec mes amies, et sur le fait que deux mecs de notre classe se comportent comme des Gays (on s'est fait un gros délire la dessus !! N'est-ce pas Eveu ?), exemple : ils essaient de toucher les couilles de l'autre en cours de sport 0.0. Bon, bah voila pour le blablatage habituel... les chapitres seront postés toutes les deux semaines.

Bonne lecture.

**Story of rape **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 1 : Métro, boulot, dodo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**POV Roy**

Encore un matin banal où je me levais pour aller bosser. Et ça ne m'enchantais pas vraiment, d'abord parce que mon quotidien étais à cette époque, comme cette journée : banal, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ; mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Metro-boulot-dodo. C'était exactement à quoi ressemblaient toutes les journées de mes semaines, sans parler de mes heures supplémentaires, de mes visites hebdomadaires à la maison de retraite pour voir mon aïeul qui a sans doute connu l'ère des dinosaures, le repas du dimanche midi chez ma petite soeur qui passe son temps à me raconter les exploits de ses six gosses.

Donc, à part quelques rendez-vous avec des jeunes femmes rencontrées dans les cafés à la pause déjeuner ou avec une des copines de ma soeur Lori, qui n'aboutissaient à rien d'ailleurs, ma vie était celle d'un banal chercheur en chimie.

Ce matin-là, je me levais donc sans grand enthousiasme après le réveil en douceur du réveil matin que j'avais bien envie de balancer par la fenêtre ; mais il faudrait déjà que je l'ouvre et ça j'avais la flemme.

Pour me réveiller, j'optais pour une douche glacée qui fit son effet avant de me préparer un café noir bien fort car je n'avais pas encore les idées tout à fait claires, tout en allumant la télé.

« Bonjour chers téléspectateurs. Bienvenus à cette édition du matin ; il est exactement 6h30. »

_Merci de me rappeler l'heure, comme si mon réveil ne savait pas ..._, pensais-je, vraiment levé du mauvais pied.

« A la tête de notre journal, un dossier spécial sur la prostitution. Cette nuit, plusieurs jeunes prostitués âgés de 16 à 25 ans ont étés arrêtés par la police après s'être battus avec des passants, leurs potentiels _clients_ , qui d'après nos informations auraient refuser de les payer ....»

_Ils avaient qu'à bosser à l'école ces jeunes, ils auraient pas besoin de se prostituer pour avoir du fric._

J'étais vraiment pas de bonne humeur, et mes collègues en ont subit les conséquences.

Comme tous les matins depuis déjà une bonne dizaine d'années, peut-être plus, je prenais le métro avec Maes. Maes était secrétaire là où je travaillais, moi comme chercheur. Déjà au collège et au lycée nous prenions le métro ensemble, et nous aimions regarder les jeunes filles plus âgées que nous, avec leur uniformes à jupes très courtes et leurs cravates négligemment défaites qui semblaient nous lancer des regards charmeurs et amusés. Ce fut d'ailleurs depuis cette époque que le gène de la drague et du charme se réveilla en mois. Nous regardions parfois même les jeunes femmes, habillées en tailleurs et chemisiers, probablement secrétaires. L'une d'elles fut d'ailleurs ma première fois.

- Royy ?, siffla une voix dans mon oreille ; Maes.

- Quoi ?, marmonnais-je

- Tu rêves depuis tout à l'heure. T'as manqué deux belles secrétaires, et une jolie étudiante.

- Je te signale que t'es marié, Maes. Que dirais ta femme si elle te voyais mater les femmes dans le métro ?

- Mais c'est pour toi, vieux con. Je te signale à mon tour que toi t'es toujours pas marié, t'as même pas de copine.

- Je veux bien me faire traiter de con quand je le reconnais, mais pas de vieux. Je suis pas d'humeur, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis.

- J'avais remarqué que tu t'étais levé du mauvais pied. C'est le cas ?

- La ferme.

- Au fait, à quoi tu pensais ?, demanda-t-il

- A Marine.

- Marine ? Ahh ouiii., s'exclama-t-il avec son enthousiasme habituel pour tout., La belle blonde aux yeux bleus de ta première fois ?! Tu l'as revue ?

- Nan, et c'est tant mieux., rétorquais-je

_J'aurais pas dû répondre, il va me harceler maintenant_

- Dis Roy, Breda m'a dis qu'un nouveau resto' Italien vient d'être ouvert en face de chez Channel. Il paraît que à peine il a été ouvert, il a eu du succès auprès des femmes et jeunes filles. Avec Channel en face, c'était du tout cuit.

- Où tu veut en venir ?, maugréais-je avec un mauvais pressentiment, il allait encore me sortir un de ses plans foireux pour me caser avec quelqu'un.

- Tu pourrais peut-être dénicher une belle fille et ....

- Arrêtes-toi là. J'ai compris, mais laisses tomber. Bon, on arrive Maes., dis-je alors que les portes du métro s'ouvraient

Nous descendîmes sur le quai avec, comme tous les matins en se frayant un chemin parmi tous ces gens qui, comme nous allaient travailler. Dans cette gare de métro, nous ne croisions pas toujours que des travailleurs, bureaucrates ou secrétaires, mais aussi pas mal de jeunes se baladant car aujourd'hui c'était samedi. Oui, les chercheurs bossaient aussi le samedi.

- Eh, Roy !, m'interpella Maes en me donnant un coup de coude., Et elles, elles sont belles. Y'en a pas une qui te plaise ?

Je regardais le groupe de femmes et de jeunes filles assises sur leurs sacs, fumant leurs clopes à la sortie de la bouche de métro. Des prostituées. Je détournais la tête en soupirant, pas vraiment amusé par la 'blague' de Maes.

- Roy, c'était qu'une blaguounette., pouffa-t-il

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, mon regard dériva sur ce groupe de filles et fut soudain interpellé par une des têtes blondes du groupe. Assise sur un sac, les cheveux mis longs pour une fille, mais quand cette personne leva la tête pour regarder une des autres filles, je vis que ... c'était un garçon ! Un blond au cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, de grands yeux dorés, des traits fins et un sourire plutôt charmeur. Maes le remarqua aussi.

- Eh, Roy ? Alors ça existe aussi les mecs qui se prostituent ?

- Apparemment oui., répondis-je un peu choqué : ce garçon devais avoir une quinzaine d'années, peut-être un peu plus mais alors faisait jeune, presque gamin.

- Vous les avez déjà vus les jeunes qui traînent devant la bouche de métro ?, demanda Maes aux autres une fois à son bureau

- Non, jamais., répondit Breda en ouvrant un sac de croissant provenant de la boulangerie du coin.

- T'es autant à la bourre pour devoir prendre ton p'tit déj' ici ?

- Ouais, mais c'est surtout pour emmerder la boulangère., dis Fuery d'un air malicieux : lui au moins était de bonne humeur ce matin.

- Bon ça suffit ! Je fais venir mon petit déjeuner au bureau si je veux., rétorqua Breda

- Bonjour tout le monde !, s'exclamèrent Havoc et Falman en arrivant près de nos bureaux.

- Bonjour., marmonnais-je

J'entendis vaguement Maes leur chuchoter que j'étais d'une humeur de chacal, et que fallait surtout pas me déranger, ce à quoi je répondis par un « ferme-la » rapide avant que Havoc re-lança notre conversation première, tout en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Vous avez vu les prostituées devant la bouche de métro ?

- Ouais, et vous avez vu ? Ya un mec avec elles, un gosse !, ajouta Maes

- Ah, non, on a pas vu, mais on est passés vite fait., répondit Falman., Et vous avez vu le reportage du journal télévisé de ce matin ?

- Oui ... , me contentais-je de dire, plongé dans mes pensées.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ce gosse ? Quand même ... _

- Royy ... , me chuchota la voix sifflante de Maes à l'oreille

- Quoi ?

- Je demandais si ça vous dirait d'aller au nouveau restaurant Italien ce midi ?, demanda-t-il à l'intention de tout le groupe

- Pourquoi pas., répondis-je

- C'est OK., ajoutèrent les autres

Pendant toute la matinée, je ne cessais de repenser au jeune blond que j'avais vu devant les escaliers du métro. Allais-je le revoir ce soir ? Ou bien demain matin ?

Ces pensées m'encombraient la tête, impossible de travailler.

- Monsieur, vos dossiers n'ont toujours pas bougés d'un pouce. Par quel moyen vais-je réussir à vous faire travailler ?, soupira ma secrétaire en voyant la pile de rapports que j'était censé lire toujours en place, bien mis sur le bord du bureau.

- Si vous connaissez un moyen de ne plus penser à quelque chose qui vous obsède, je suis preneur., répliquais-je

Elle soupira, posa une autre pile de rapports sur le coin de ma table et s'en alla l'air désespérée. Je vis du coin de l'oeil les autres pas plus occupés à leur travail que moi, regardant passer les stagiaires, de belles étudiantes d'une vingtaine d'années, vêtues de petits tailleurs et de chemisiers dont les trois boutons du haut étaient ouverts, laissant voir une ombre formée par deux seins.

Quand elles passèrent près de mon bureau, je leur souriait, les trouvant plutôt mignonnes. Elles me rendirent mon sourire, et l'une d'elles chuchota quelque chose que je ne pus entendre et toute la troupe éclata d'un rire discret, mais assez sexy.

Havoc prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et suivit les stagiaires jusqu'à la machine à café. Maes me fit signe de le suivre ; niveau drague, il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Je me levais donc à mon tour et rejoignais Havoc et les stagiaires, en début de conversation sur le prix du café. Pas vraiment le genre de conversation qu'on menait avec une fille, mais elles avaient l'air de bien rire.

Je pris un café noir, m'accoudais à la machine, et regardais en souriant une des jeunes filles.

- Ah, je vous présente monsieur Mustang, un des chercheurs du labo., me présenta Havoc

Les jeunes filles tournèrent leur regards vers moi, et se présentèrent à leur tour. Celle que je regardais jusqu'à présent, une brunette avec de magnifiques yeux foncés, avec un rire original mais très mignon, et apparemment dotée d'un sens de l'humour assez pervers se prénommais Evelyne [ndla : dédicace à toi ma Eveu chérie]. Exactement comme le mien.

- Et si vous veniez avec nous au restaurant Italien du bout de la rue à la pause déjeuner ?, demandais-je avec mon sourire charmeur habituel

- Oh, ça serai super ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?, s'exclama Evelyne

- Oui, ça serai bien., renchérit une blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt grande, nommé Alice.

- D'accord, alors., répondit une autre blonde, Carole, plus petite que la première, qui m'avait l'air assez _fofolle_.

_La folie adolescente ne l'a pas quittée on dirait_, pensais-je en me rasseyant à mon bureau, de meilleure humeur, près à me mettre enfin au travail.

C'était pas trop tôt, il était déjà onze heures..

- Alors comme ça vous êtes en stage pour devenir secrétaires ?, demanda Fuery aux jeunes filles, assises en face de nous, sur les banquettes du restaurant Italien.

- Oui., répondit Alice., Mais Evelyne, elle, elle veut devenir chercheuse.

- Vraiment ?, questionnais-je

Evelyne me sourit avec une timidité qui cachait (très mal, pour moi) sa joie d'être en une telle compagnie.

- Oui.

- Vous avez choisi ?, interpella alors le serveur qui attendait d'un air impacient notre commende depuis 3 bonnes minutes.

Une fois dehors, après le repas où avait proliférées pas mal de conversations tournant autour du sexe, et de tout ce qui y touche. D'après ce que j'avais vu et entendu, les jeunes filles de maintenant avaient des pensées bien plus libertines que les filles de l'université où je m'étais emmerdé pendant un bon nombre de semestres, et ça faisait quand même un paquet d'années que j'avais quitté les cours. Combien ? Environ trois ans pour être précis, car mes études de chercheur furent assez longues.

Les jeunes blondes et la brune allèrent coller leur nez sur la vitrine de chez Channel. Pour ce genre de choses, les filles ne changeaient pas, même en changeant d'époque.

- Dîtes, monsieur ?, demanda Evelyne

- Oui ?

- C'est long comme études pour être chercheur ?

- Oui, assez. Pour ma part j'ai fais six ans d'études après le BAC.

- D'accord. Et vous gagnez beaucoup ?

- En tout cas assez pour manger du caviar à noël., plaisanta Havoc

Tout le monde rit de bon coeur, et lorsque nous repassîmes sur la petite place devant les bureaux et les laboratoires, où se trouvaient la bouche de métro, je sentis mon coeur faire un bon dans ma poitrine. La troupe de jeunes prostitués était toujours là. Mais je ne vis pas le petit blond.

_Avec qui est-il en ce moment ?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A dans deux semaines chers lecteurs !! Review ?


	2. Un gosse parmis les libertins

Me revoila après 2 semaines d'attente avec le 2eme chapitre de Rape ! Contents ? Je veux vous remercier pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant (même si j'ai déja 6 chapitres d'avances xD)

_**Eveu : **__Encore toi ma chérie ? Merci de m'être si fidèle ! Eh, oui vous vous tapez une belle incruste, je trouve ça plus marrant que d'inventer des persos, et je ne voyais pas quels persos de Arakawa reprendre... a la prochaiine !!_

_**Ahlia : **__Je suis contente que ça te plaise , et j'espère que les suivants te plairont toujours autant !_

_**Sabine02 : **__Encore une tête familère !! Mais que je suis célèbre ! xDD Je suis heureuse de voir que tu suis cette fic tout comme les deux précédentes, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. Merci à toi, et courage pour les tiennes de fics !!_

_**Matsuyama : **__Oooh Matsuyama !! Ravie de te revoir ici (xD) Merci de me signaler mes fautes. En passant : en début de semaine, j'ai découvert que tu avais écrit une (ou deux, je sais plus...) fic(s) en colaboration avec Kin Yu ; c'était juste pour dire qu'elles sont supers (j'ai eu un bug de connexion web alors j'ai pas pu laisser de reviews TT) A la prochaine !_

_**Nartris : **__ça pique ta curiosité ? c'est fait exprès tu sais !! xD Je compte bien vous faire languir encore longtemps (sadique moi ? xD). J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira autant que le premier._

_**Bananemask : **__Hey !! Oui oui moi aussi je trouve ça interressant xD (crise de narcissisme). Comment vont-ils se recontrer ? Mystère, mystère... Lis la suite ! PS : C'est juste pour dire que j'adore ton pseudo, il me fait trop marrer ^^_

_**Ayu : **__Dis donc, j'en retrouve des gens qui ont lu mes ancienes fics !! Je suis contente que tu sois encore là. merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire ce ramassis de conneries qu'est cette fic. A bientôt._

_**Reina-Matsuo : **__Merci de ton review. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce passage : _"Par contre si puis je me permettre : ton introduction est un peu maladroite. C'est pas parce que des mecs jouent à chatbite qu'ils sont gays. Et c'est parce parce que des mecs sont gays qu'ils jouent à chatbite inversement. Ca fait vraiment réducteur ^^" _Si tu pouvais m'expliquer ?_

Maintenant, la suite !

**Story of rape**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 : Un gosse parmi les libertins**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Edward**

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau, et c'était samedi.

Je sortais de chez ma première cliente de la journée, une secrétaire de l'entreprise en face du métro, qui, en sortant de son boulot à onze heures, n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se faire un gosse.

Parce que c'était ce que j'étais, un gosse. Un gosse parmi les putes, ça courait pas les rues, et j'en étais fier d'ailleurs. J'étais fier d'être une exception, d'être l'unique mec prostitué du coin.

Le fait que je sois un mec n'attirait pas que les femmes, j'avais parfois des hommes pour clients. Le plus souvent depuis que j'étais devant cette bouche de métro c'était des bureaucrates bourrés sortant de leur soirée entre collègues au resto' Italien du coin. Du moins, c'étais le genre de type avec lequel j'avais eu à faire. J'avais servi de jouet à trois pour être exact. Bien sûr, baiser avec un sadique bourré, c'étais pas l'idéal ; mais puisque ils étaient bourrés, les trois types, j'avais pu leur sortir un prix à payer bien au dessus de ce que je demandais d'habitude.

Avant de se retrouver sur cette place, avec les copines, nous siégions devant un bar sur les Champs Elysées, mais après un changement de propriétaire, nous nous étions fait virés. L'ancien proprio' acceptait que nous nous postions devant son bar, à condition que je couche avec lui gratos. Au début, j'avais laissé faire, mais après je lui avait quand même soutirer du fric ; et un bon paquet vu qu'il était pas pauvre, le mec, pour posséder un bar au Champs Elysées.

Donc, depuis les quelques années (oh, je dirai bien deux ou trois) que je me prostituais j'avais bien récolté de fric et je m'étais bien habitué à la chose. Le mieux, c'est que je m'étais fait des clientes et clients habituels. Certains m'appelaient au moins quatre ou cinq fois par mois.

Ce matin, j'attendais devant cette bouche de métro, quand deux types sont passés, et m'ont regardé d'un air bizarre. Etonnés de voir un gosse parmi les putes ? Surement. Les deux étaient grands, l'un avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs et m'avait l'air vachement sexy, il devait plaire aux femmes. L'autre avait les cheveux également foncés, avec des petites lunettes et un air rieur. Celui-ci, je l'avait déjà vu aux galeries Lafayette avec sa femme et sa fille. Un vrai papa gâteau d'après ce que j'ai vu.

Donc, passons. J'aime pas trop raconter ma vie, parce qu'elle est pas très joyeuse, et surtout, ce retrouver prostitué c'est pas glorieux. Enfin bref...

- Hey, Edo ?, m'interpella une des filles avec qui j'attendait, Winry.

- Ouaip ?, répondis-je d'un air blasé.

- T'as vu les deux types ?

- Ouais.

- Le grand brun était vraiment canon ! Pas vrai les filles ?, demanda-t-elle aux autres

- Ouais, vraiment sexy !, renchérit une autre fille, Rose.

Elles continuèrent à bavasser sur le sexy-isme du brun qui était passé.

Winry était blonde aux yeux bleus, grande, avec de belles formes et avait environ une vingtaine d'années. Elle avait fugué de chez sa grand-mère chez qui elle vivait à l'âge de 17 ans et, ne sachant pas se débrouiller seule, elle avait rejoins un groupe de prostituée, puis avait fondé le sien (c'était la chef de la bande). Rose avait les cheveux châtains, la frange teinte en rose. Elle était plus petite que Winry, de carrure plus fine et très gentille. Elle me protégeait sans cesse contre les réprimandes de Winry, et je me demandais parfois si ses sentiments à mon égard n'étaient pas plus fort que ça.

Ensuite, venait Maria. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fille de groupe dont je connaissais le nom de famille. Maria Ross, était grande, avec de beaux cheveux noirs coupé très courts. Son teint était plutôt clair, mais elle avait un grin de beauté sous l'oeil droit. Parfois, elle me faisait flipper vu son caractère bien trempé (il paraissait qu'elle avait fait le service militaire et même participé à des activités de l'armée).

- Youhou ! Edoo-kuun !!, cria une voix à l'autre bout de la place.

Catherine. C'était la fille la plus jolie du groupe, la plus gentille surtout. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, de très beaux yeux bleus. Elle était le portrait parfait d'une jeune fille de bonne famille : bien élevée, avec un langage tout à fait correct et l'air naif mais cachant une intelligence qui m'impressionnais tout autant que les autres.

- Bonjour Cathie., saluais-je en me levant pour faire la bise à Catherine, Cathie pour les intimes.

- Dis donc, Ed ? Tu te lèves jamais pour me faire la bise à moi. Je dois toujours me pencher, quel favoritisme !, bouda Winry

- Chez qui tu était ?, demandais-je à Cathie, ignorant totalement Winry et ses réplications.

- Oh, toujours le même, comme tous les dimanches matins., répondit-elle.

A part mes activités de prostitué, et de temps à autres quand je manque de fric (car je ne touche pas à un sou de mes économie, même si j'ai besoin d'argent.) mes petits boulots du style serveur dans les bars ou restos, je menais une vie à peu près 'normale'. J'avais, comme tous les jeunes de mon âge, des potes (en dehors de la bande avec laquelle je 'travaille') et des hobbies.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Clifford, un ami de longue date sur lequel je pouvais toujours compter se pointa l'air de mijoter quelque chose de pas net.

- Hey, Ed. Bonne semaine ? T'as bien ramassé de fric ?, fit-il, comme toutes les fois où on se voyait.

- Ouais, ça va. J'ai connu mieux on va dire.

- Mais ça fait pas longtemps que tu glandes par ici ? Jet m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait virer de devant le Devil's Nest.

- Ouais. Le nouveau patron nous a pas saquer.

- T'es libre ce soir ?, demanda-t-il, mais pas pour la même raison que les filles pensèrent sur le coup.

- Pourquoi ? T'as encore un coup foireux à me proposer ?

- Ouais, viens par ici., répondit-il en m'attirant plus loin par les épaules.

- Tu veut encore me faire faire quoi ?, demandais-je, méfiant.

- C'est pour une petite partie de cambriolage dans les bureaux, là.

- Chez les chercheurs ? Mais t'es malade., m'exclamais-je

- J'ai mes raisons. Si t'acceptes t'aura droit à un pourcentage sur le butin.

- Okay, mais pas d'entourloupe ?, soupirais-je

- Tu peut compter sur moi, Ed. Rendez-vous ce soir à 23h dans la rue derrière les bureaux.

Ce soir-là, comme mon métier me l'obligeais, j'étais à l'heure. Lui, en retard par contre, d'environ dix minutes.

Pendant les dix minutes durant lesquelles je poireautais derrière les bureaux, dans une petite ruelle fort inquiétante, je me demandais pour quoi il m'avais fait venir ici ? Pourquoi voulait-il cambrioler les bureaux des chercheurs ? Je ne pensais pas que ce qu'on trouvait dans les labos de chercheurs étaient intéressant. Des fioles, des éprouvettes et de drôles de produits dangereux, d'après ce que j'avais vu dans un reportage télé un soir. Et puis après, dans les bureaux ? De la paperasse insignifiante, des ordis bourrés de programmes antivirus et de rapport d'expériences douteuses et cachées au public. Parfois peut-être un petit magazine porno planqué au fond d'un tiroir sous les rapports.

Cette pensée me fis sourire, et je vis d'un point de vue plus enthousiaste la visée de cette cavale nocturne que je ne savais même pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, Ed ?, demanda Clifford, me tirant de mes pensées, et me faisant sursauter.

- Rien d'important. Je me disais juste que les bureaucrates planquaient peut-être des magazines porno dans leurs tiroirs.

- Je te savais obsédé, mais pas au point de penser à ça 24h sur 24.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire comme j'aimais les faire, pervers, sadique et 'sexy' comme disaient certains de mes clients. Ce qui fit soupirer Clifford d'un air désespéré.

Nous pénétrâmes dans les bâtiments par la fenêtre des toilettes que les femmes de ménages laissaient ouvertes pour faire sécher le sol, traversâmes discrètement le couloir carrelé et arrivâmes près des ascenseurs et escaliers.

Tout en montant les marches, je lui chuchotais :

- Comment tu sais où il faut aller ?

- Le frère à un pote bosse comme ingénieur mécanique et électronique ici. Alors il m'a expliquer par où passer.

- Ok. Mais je voudrais savoir, c'est quoi le but de cette opération à la con ?

- Piquer des circuits imprimés. En ce moment, ça se vends bien et je manque de tunes.

- Prostitues-toi., répondis-je du tac au tac.

- Rêves toujours.

J'éclatais d'un rire muet, me prit un coup de coude de la part de Clifford, et ouvrais la porte de sortie des escaliers.

Nous finîmes par trouver les bureaux. C'était une grande salle, avec des bureaux séparés par de simples cloisons n'atteignant pas les plafonds. On se serait crus dans NCIS, les bureaux étaient conçus de la même manière et disposés presque pareils. Et ils avaient aussi des labos ici.

Nous nous avançâmes vers les bureaux et Clifford commença à démonter les unités centrales des ordinateurs avec un tournevis sortit de sa poche, et récupéra en quelques minutes une dizaine de circuits imprimés et d'autres choses dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

Moi, de mon côté, je fouillais dans les tiroirs, et je finis par trouver un Playboy caché sous les dossiers.

- Ep, Cliffie !, interpellais-je

- Quoi ?, fit-il

- J'avais raison., dis-je en agitant le magazine sous son nez.

Tout à coup, je reçus un coup violent à la nuque, et m'écroulais sur le sol, où je vus vaguement Clifford suivre le même chemin que moi, avant de sombrer dans les vapes.

Je me fis réveiller à coup de baffes, ce qui ne m'enchantais pas vraiment, mais me fis ouvrir les yeux rapidement.

La première chose que je vis, ce fut Clifford, en pleurs assis sur un bureau devant moi, en train de se faire engueuler par un policier. Je ne bronchais pas, un peu choqué de voir mon ami pleurer pour la première fois. Clifford était réputé pour avoir un coeur en béton, et ne jamais montrer de tristesse, de douleur ni même d'inquiétude.

Je levais timidement vers le policier qui m'avais 'réveillé'.

- Chuis où ?,demandais-je sans réfléchir.

- Dans un commissariat, petit salopard., répondit le policier, ce qui provoqua la colère de Clifford.

- Ta gueule enfoiré de poulet ! Je t'interdit de lui parler comme ça !!, cria-t-il, ayant aussitôt droit à une baffe de la part de 'l'enfoiré'.

- La ferme, le gosse ! Tu sais où t'es ? Ici, c'est nous qui faisons la loi et t'as pas le droit de discuter.

Clifford ne répondit rien, me lança un regard furtif, et détourna la tête, visiblement honteux de pleurer devant moi, et de se faire rabaisser de la sorte.

- Bougez pas, les morveux, on va prévenir le chef.,annonça un des poulets avant de sortir de la salle suivit de la deuxième volaille.

- Excuse-moi, Ed. Je t'ai entraîné dans un coup foireux et tu vas te prendre je sais pas quelle dérouillée par ma faute., murmura Clifford en se gardant bien de me regarder.

Je me levais de la chaise où j'étais, et allais m'asseoir près de Clifford.

- C'est pas ta faute, Cliffie. Tu pouvais pas savoir.

Clifford ne répliqua pas. Il détestait qu'on l'appela ainsi, mais ne prit pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. A travers les grandes vitres qui séparaient les bureaux des policers en bordel total d'ailleurs, ce qui finalement ne m'ettonna pas plus que ça, je voyais les deux agents parler avec ce qui me sembla être le commissaire. Au bout de quelques minutes, celui-ci vint nous voir.

Il prit nos papiers d'identités que les agents nous avaient soutirés et éxaminés sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant si c'étaient des vrais.

- Clifford Walker, 19 ans. Edward Elric, 16 ans. Eh beh, si ça commence à cet âge...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review ?


	3. Coïncidences répétées 1

Whaouh, déja deux semaines depuis le chapitre 2 ! Et maintenant le chapitre 3 !

Comment vont-ils se rencontrer ? telle est la question....Mais moi je fais mieux : j'ai la réponse haha ;)

Je vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 3 : Coïncidences répétées (1)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Roy**

Il devait être environ midi lorsque je me rendis au commissariat pour déposer une plainte pour la fracturation de ma voiture. Hughes m'avait dit que ça ne servait à rien vu que je ne me sevrais de ma voiture que rarement. Il avait raison, je préférais le métro. Mais je voulais aussi voir la tête des deux jeunes qui avaient réussis à s'infiltrer dans les bureaux et fouiller dans les tiroirs d'Havoc. Celui-ci m'avait d'ailleurs chargé de récupérer son Playboy qu'un des gosses avait pris. Je me demandais quelle tête les agents allaient faire quand je leur demanderais le magazine.

Mais bon, c'était pas à moi ce magazine. « Tu t'ennuies autant pendant les heures de boulot au point de lire ce genre de truc ? » avais-je dis à Havoc. Et lui, il m'avait répondu que c'était pendant la pause qu'il lisait et qu'il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de « se défouler » vu que je lui piquais toutes ses petites amies. Comme il marquait un point sur moi, j'avais finalement accepté d'aller le chercher à sa place.

Je garais donc ma voiture devant le commissariat devant lequel trois agents fumaient leur clope et buvant de la bière. A ma vue, ils essayèrent de cacher leurs cannettes mais je leur affichais un sourire complice l'air de dire _ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais la même chose_. Sauf que moi je ne fumais pas et que je ne buvais pas de bière. Enfin, pas beaucoup, moi c'était plutôt le Redbull, la bière c'était Havoc.

Donc, je rentrais dans le commissariat, déposais ma plainte pour ma voiture à une secrétaire vachement mignonne qui rit d'un petit rire charmant lorsque je commençais à lui poser toutes sortes de questions, pour aboutir à une demande de rendez-vous le lendemain soir au restaurant grec qui venait d'ouvrir pas loin. Ça pullulait en ce moment les restaurants italiens et grecs.

Ensuite, je demandais à la belle secrétaire l'autorisation d'aller récupérer les pièces volées aux bureaux après lui avoir montré ma carte de chercheur.

Elle me guida à travers les bureaux et couloirs, ce qui me permit de la regarder sans qu'elle puisse le voir. Ils étaient plutôt bien faits les uniformes des femmes ici. Bien moulant, pas trop mais suffisamment à mon goût.

- Les voleurs sont encore là ?, questionnais-je la jeune femme.

- Oui, comme l'un est mineur et que nous n'arrivons pas à joindre son tuteur, nous le gardons ici.

- Et l'autre ?

- L'autre est actuellement sous responsabilité de ses grands-parents, il a été retiré de la garde de ses parents. Et ce jeune est bien connu des services de police. Nous avons joins les grands-parents qui sont en train de réfléchir pour le faire interner dans un centre de redressement.

- Je vois.

- Mademoiselle Davenport ?!, appela un homme qui sortait d'un bureau.

- Oui, monsieur le commissaire ?

- Qui est cet homme ?!, demanda-t-il, visiblement pas de très bonne humeur.

- C'est un chercheur envoyé par les bureaux cambriolés cette nuit. Il vient récupérer les pièces volées.

Ses traits s'adoucirent et il me sourit, me tendit son bras. Nous nous serrâmes la main.

- Veuillez m'excuser de ma rudesse, ces deux gosses m'énervent depuis huit heures du matin. Je me présente : Commissaire Howland.

- Roy Mustang.

- Ah ! C'est donc vous !

- Comment ?

- J'ai entendu un de vos discours à la radio il y a environ deux semaines. C'était bluffant, parfaitement clair, compréhensible pour tout le monde. C'était vraiment très intéressant.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté.

Le commissaire me fit entrer dans le bureau où se trouvaient les deux jeunes voleurs. Je saluais les deux agents présents qui semblaient, tout comme le commissaire ; extenués.

- Voila les deux crapules., m'annonça un des agents.

Je me tournais vers les deux jeunes. Seul un prit la peine de lever les yeux vers moi. Mon cœur fit un bon. Le jeune blond que j'avais aperçu devant la bouche de métro était là. Assis sur un bureau, portant à la joue droite une rougeur qui témoignait des coups qu'il avait reçu. Je fus soudain pris d'une pitié pour ces deux jeunes qui étaient encore à ma vue des enfants. Je fis signe aux agents de mettre les choses volées dans mon sac que je leur tendis. Je me retournais une fois de plus sur les jeunes. Le blond n'avait pas cessé de me fixer. Je regardais ailleurs, sur la pendule par exemple, rien que pour éviter son regard. Mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher de ses grands yeux dorés.

Je finis par abandonner ce combat silencieux et saisis mon téléphone portable pour appeler mon patron.

- Allo, Mustang ? Alors, vous êtes au commissariat ?

- Oui, monsieur. Ce sont deux jeunes d'environ 15 et 18 ans.

- Alors ? Que proposent les policiers ?

- Ils n'arrivent pas à joindre les parents du plus jeune, et l'autre est d'après leurs renseignements un enfant connu des services de police.

- Vous avez pu récupérer les pièces volées ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez faire, mais si la décision m'appartenait je pense que nous devrions fermer les yeux sur cet incident. Ce ne sont que des enfants après tout.

- Vous dîtes que l'un est un enfant à problème ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, il pourrait très bien recommencer et cette fois réussir ses plans ! Mustang, ce qu'ils ont volé a une certaine valeur quand même. Ces ordinateurs coûtent bien plus qu'un simple ordinateur que l'on offre à son enfant pour noël !

- Oui, monsieur.

- Mais bon, pour le plus jeune, il n'est pas connu des services de police ?

- Non, monsieur.

- Vous estimez que je devrais faire grâce à cet enfant, c'est cela ?

- Oui, monsieur. C'est ce que je pense.,dis-je du ton le plus déterminé que je pus.

- Bien. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur votre détermination lorsque je vous ai embauché !, rit-il. C'est bon, je retire ma plainte contre ce jeune. Mais je tiens quand même à ce que le plus âgé soit pris en charge.

- Oui, monsieur. Au revoir, et merci.

- C'est vous que ce gosse doit remercier. Tenez, passez-le moi, Mustang.

Je retournais dans le bureau et tendais le combiné au jeune blond.

- Mon patron souhaite te parler.

Il attrapa le téléphone d'une main tremblante et inquiète. Pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas se faire engueuler une fois de plus je lui souris d'un sourire paternel que je me surpris moi-même à faire.

- Allo ?, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était tout simplement merveilleuse. Encore enfantine bien qu'ayant muée.

- Mais, et Clifford ??, demanda-t-il

Je me surpris encore une fois, à réfléchir cette fois à des paroles réconfortantes que je pouvais lui dire pour le rassurer sur ce qui concernait son ami.

- D'accord, monsieur. Merci. Promis ! Je recommencerais plus., sourit-il, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

Il me retendit le téléphone, pour que monsieur Bradley, mon patron puisse me dire une heure pour lui rapporter les pièces volées. Je raccrochais et expliquais tout aux policiers, qui retirèrent la plainte contre mon « protégé ». Ils prirent aussi en compte la demande d'internement dans un centre de redressement, qu'ils firent suivre aux grands-parents par fax.

Le commissaire tendit au blond son manteau et à moi ses papiers d'identités. Je pris mon sac que me tendait l'autre agent.

- Au cas où vous voudriez quand même savoir son identité., justifia-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est nécessaire., répondis-je en rendant les documents au jeune dont je savais maintenant le nom, et l'âge exact.

Edward Elric. Né un 14 février. Plutôt mignon, même craquant. Même très beau, tout simplement. Avec une voix à croquer par-dessus le marché.

_Et une démarche d'ange., _pensais-je perversement en le voyant marcher devant moi vers la sortie du commissariat.

Je décidais de rattraper Edward, mais ce ne fut pas la peine. Il m'attendait devant le commissariat. Je lui souriais gentiment avant d'aller à ma voiture et ouvrir la portière arrière pour y poser le sac contenant les pièces d'ordinateurs et le magazine d'Havoc.

- Monsieur ?, interpella timidement Edward qui s'était approché.

- Oui ?, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Merci, vraiment.

- C'était rien. Mais pour ton ami, mon patron souhaitait à tout prix son internement dans un centre de redressement.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Mais ne t'en fait pas, il en sortira.

Pour appuyer ma déclaration rassurante, je lui caressais paternellement le dessus de la tête, sentant ses douces mèches blondes sous mes doigts.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?, demandais-je

- Non merci, je vais me débrouiller. Vous en avez déjà fait suffisament pour moi aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, sûr. Merci encore, monsieur !, ajouta-t-il en partant en courant en direction du métro.

Je souris, sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans trop comprendre pourquoi j'étais de si bonne humeur alors que deux jours auparavant je ne pouvais voir personne, même pas en peinture.

Sur tout le chemin qui me menait aux bureaux, je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi tout mon être s'était mis à me gueuler dans le cerveau que je pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire, et surtout pourquoi, dans ma grande connerie, je l'avais écouté. Hugues m'aurait dit, en grand psy, si il avait été là, qu'il aurait fait la même chose, mais lui c'était un sympathique de naissance qui aimait les gosses. Etant désespéré de ne pas trouver de réponse à une question sur moi-même, je décidais de me dire que si Dieu en avait décidé ainsi, bah je pouvais rien faire vu que j'étais pas Dieu.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moi : c'est bien Roy ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Roy : Coommeennt ?

Ed : Tu viens seulement de t'apercevoir que Dieu c'est Dieu et que toi c'est pas Dieu ? Bravo, on est tous avec toi ! tu progresses.

Roy : Nan, je suis pas Dieu. Je suis mieux : je suis le dieu du Sexe !!

Ed *bave* : Oui c'est mieux, effectivement...

Moi *air exaspéré* : Oui, c'est ça, allez jouer au docteur ailleurs. A dans deux semaines les loulous !! Review ?


	4. Coïncidences répétées 2

Bonjour à tous =)

Vous allez me dire, j'ai une semaine d'avance, non ? Eh ben ouaiis ! J'ai décidé de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines au lieu de toutes les deux semaines car j'ai vu que vous trouviez le temps long. Vous allez aussi me dire : d'habitude je publie le mercredi, non ? Oui, exact mais demain (mercredi), je vais au ciné avec mes amiies =) voir "Coco" de Gad Elmaleh. Je vous direz si c'est bien ! [Ed : mais on s'en fout de ta life ! *sbaf*], alors je publie ce soir.

Juste une précision : Evelyne, Carole, Alice, et Marine (les filles énoncées dans le chapitre 1) existent vraiment ! Et se sont mes amies =) Post Criptum pour Eveu (Evelyne) : Vous avez pas fini de vous taper l'incruste' dans cette Fic, surtout toi x)

Bonne lecture les gens =) Et merci à tous de me lire, je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4 : Coïncidences répétées (2)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Edward**

J'attrapais de justesse le métro, malgré avoir couru comme un malade jusqu'au passage souterrain et n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'acheter un ticket. J'avais escaladé les barrières où on était censé passer notre ticket, avais fait gaffe à pas passer par les couloirs habituellement fréquentés par les contrôleurs et faisais donc un détour. Pas grave.

Une fois dans le métro, assis dans un coin, sur mon sac je pris cinq minutes pour souffler un peu et envoyer un texto à Cathie. Mais pas à Maria, bien qu'elle soit ma tutrice. J'avais peur de me faire engueuler encore.

Une fois que mon portable avait affiché « message envoyé », je commençais à me dire que, tout compte fait, les types bien ça existaient. Pas comme tous ces sadiques avec qui j'ai « à faire ».

_Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_, me demandais-je. _Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le remercier, parce que là, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Il a même essayé de faire quelque chose pour Cliffie._

Je me demandais soudain pourquoi je n'avais pas accepté qu'il me raccompagne. Je n'avais pas honte de ce que j'étais -un prostitué-, il le savait en plus vu qu'il m'avait aperçu et même bien dévisagé l'autre matin, et je n'avais pas peur des hommes. Loin de là ; je montais toujours dans une voiture avec un homme bien qu'un jour, lorsque j'avais pris le taxi pour rentrer un soir, le chauffeur s'était arrêté dans une ruelle.

- Tu fais combien de l'heure, petit ?, avait-il demandé.

J'avais répondu 600 euros, bien que ce n'était pas vrai, je ne demandais jamais autant, mais ce type avait l'air naïf.

- Pour ce prix-là, il va falloir que tu joues au jouet, gamin., avait-il alors dit.

Il m'avait sauté dessus et bien fait flipper par la même occasion. J'avais passé une sale nuit et n'avais plus touché personne pendant une bonne journée.

Mais depuis que le choc était passé, je n'avais plus jamais eu peur d'un homme car je pensais sans cesse que j'avais vu et subi pire que ce que je craignais.

Je me demandais si ce type au cheveux noirs avait des arrières pensées perverses envers moi. Je n'eu pas le temps d'envisager la réponse, j'arrivais à ma station.

Sur le quai, Cathie m'attendais, ainsi que Rose.

- Edoo !, s'écria-t-elle en me sautant au coup à peine j'étais descendu du métro.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?, me questionna aussitôt Cathie.

- Je vais bien, tout c'est bien passé. Enfin, pour moi., ajoutais-je

Cathie et Rose me prirent chacune par un bras et nous sortîmes du métro sous le regard de quelques gens fort peu habitués à voir des jeunes se tenir ainsi.

- C'est vachement sympa, ce qu'il a fait ce type !, s'exclama Winry une fois qu'elle fut au courant.

- Oui, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il existe encore des gens comme ça., répondis-je

- Il était beau, dis ?, demanda Rose.

- Euh, oui. Pas mal.

- Mouais, mouais. Je ne te crois pas.

- Bon, d'accord. Il était très beau ; ça te vas comme réponse ?!, grognais-je

- En quoi ça te dérange de trouver un homme beau, et de l'admettre ?, lança Winry

Je rougis comme une tomate, lui décochais un regard noir et détournais la tête pour bouder tranquille. Mais Rose ne fut pas de cet avis et me titilla pendant des heures pour savoir si j'avais couché avec lui, si j'envisageais de le remercier de cette façon.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, je saturais. Entre les questions de Rose, les sous-entendus de Winry ainsi que ses moqueries et la non présence de Cathie pour les calmer, je ne pouvais plus rester à entendre ça plus longtemps sans faire un massacre. Je me levais brusquement, attrapais mon sac et partais en ronchonnant.

- Bah, Ed ? Tu vas où ?

- Prendre l'air., lançais-je

- Tu vas retrouver ton beau brun ?

- LA FERME !!

Je marchais silencieusement sur le trottoir, les écouteurs de mon mp3 à fond dans les oreilles, mais dans ma tête, ce n'était pas silencieux, loin de là.

Je cogitais à cent à l'heure, me mettant involontairement dans un état digne d'une pile électrique en surchauffe. Je m'adossais contre un mur, au coin d'une ruelle, pour souffler. Malheureusement, j'étais en rupture de stock question cigarettes, donc je n'avais sur moi aucun moyen de me calmer. Je ne connaissais pour l'instant qu'un seul moyen de me calmer autre que fumer : baiser. Ça me défoulait, et me vidais complètement de toute forme d'inquiétude, de colère et de frustration.

Je scrutait du coin de l'œil l'écran de mon portable, et avais enlevé un écouteur de mes oreilles, pour pouvoir entendre la sonnerie si un quelconque « client » m'appelait. Je resta une bonne heure au coin de cette rue, désespéré parce que personne n'appelait.

Je décidais donc de partir de là, vu que ça ne sevrait à rien d'attendre bêtement. Autant m'occuper. Comme je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier soir, et qu'il était quand même près de 18h00, je me dirigeais vers le McDonald qui n'était pas loin.

J'étais depuis peu dans la file d'attente quand j'entendis une voix m'appeler de derrière.

- Edward !

Je me retournais, la personne me faisait signe tout en doublant les deux couples et la mère avec ses trois enfants qui attendais derrière moi.

- Bah alors, blondinet ? T'as largué tes blondes ?

- Oui, et non., grognais-je

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-il

- Oh, rien.

- T'es sûr ?

Je ne répondis pas, et me tournais plutôt vers la caissière qui pris ma commande, en même tant que celle de Jack.

Une fois tout les deux assis à une table à l'extérieur, il répéta la question qu'il m'avait posé cinq minutes plus tôt.

- C'est juste que : j'ai suivi un pote dans un plan foireux et j'ai bien faillit être dans la merde avec la police. Mais heureusement un type bien sympa m'a aidé ; les « blondes » comme tu dis - qui ne sont pas toutes blondes d'ailleurs- me titillent pour savoir si j'ai couché avec lui et pour couronner le tout, je suis en manque !, criais-je avant de soupirer et de me mettre à siroter mon coca en regardant les gosses jouer avec les jouets de leurs Happy Meal quelques tables plus loin.

- Si ce n'est que ça, pour la police tout est arrangé, les blondes c'est des filles, laisses tomber et si t'es en manque … il n'y a pas 36 solutions., ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je le regardais quelques secondes dans les yeux, pour voir si il bluffait, et soupirais, baissant les yeux sur mes genoux.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Si je dois encore vivre une journée comme celle-là demain, je suis preneur.

- Hôtel ou les toilettes du McDo ?

- Je croyais que tu étais fauché ?, demandais-je sans répondre à sa question.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai emprunté du fric à ma femme.

- Quand tu dis « emprunté », elle est au courant ?

- … Non, mais c'est pas grave vu que je vais lui rendre.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, je m'étais retrouvé coincé volontairement entre lui et le mur de l'entrée de chez lui. Je savais bien que ce que je faisais étais on ne peut plus mauvais, que je prenais le mari d'une autre. Je ne savais même pas qui était cette femme, peut-être la connaissais-je ?

Mais de toute façon, c'était horrible. Mais je n'y pensais pas. Après tout, j'étais payé pour ça.

Jack était l'un des hommes qui me faisais le moins mal, et si il lui arrivait de me faire souffrir par inadvertance, il me rajoutais un petit plus sur le « salaire ». Il était le genre de type qui pense que l'argent peut tout régler. Je sentais ses longs cheveux bruns dans mon cou, ses deux mains me parcourant, faisant passer dans mon dos de longs frissons.

Tout à coup, un bruit dans l'allée de la villa nous fîmes sursauter. Une voiture.

- Merde, ma femme !, s'exclama Jack en reboutonnant sa chemise.

- On fait quoi ??, demandais-je, paniqué.

- T'en fais pas, je te couvre.

- Euh, ouais.

Il n'eu pas le temps de me dire ce qu'il voulais que je dise que des portières claquèrent au dehors. Une personne remontait l'allée.

Sous la poussée de Jack, je sortais en lui adressant un bref au revoir. Au milieu de l'allée, je levais les yeux vers la femme avec qui je me trouva face à face.

- Bonjour. Tu es ?, demanda la femme.

Cette femme était belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, un regard profond et un teint parfait. Elle devait avoir environ 25-30 ans, peut-être. Ce qui m'étonna vu que Jack devait avoir dans les 45 ans, vu qu'il avait un fils de 19 ans. La jeune femme portait une petite fille dans les bras.

- Bonjour … je …

- Il était venu voir Jett., intervint Jack, qui se trouvait maintenant derrière moi.

- Oh, je vois. Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Non, non. Euh, je dois rentrer. Au revoir, madame.

Je m'esquivais, marchais du plus calme que je pus jusqu'au tournant de la rue. Une fois arrivé au panneau prévenant l'autre rue, je laissais un « ouf » sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

- Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'une voiture klaxonna près de moi, me faisant sursauter.

- Ed !, cria Maria

- Maria ?

- J'ai peut-être trouvé un nouvel appartement. Je vais le visiter maintenant, tu veux venir ?

- Ouais. C'est où ?, questionnais-je en m'asseyant près d'elle dans la voiture.

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait trouvé de vieilles personnes qui louait les étages dont ils ne se servaient plus d'un hôtel particulier près des Champs Elysées. Maria aimait cet endroit et avait eu beaucoup de mal à partir, elle n'aimait pas la Défense.

- D'ailleurs, Ed. Tu était où cette nuit ?, demanda-t-elle lorsque nous étions presque arrivés.

- Chez quelqu'un., répondais-je.

« Chez quelqu'un » était ma réponse favorite, qui signifiait « quelque part mais je veux pas te dire où ».

Elle se contenta de soupirer, se disant sûrement qu'il fallait que ma crise d'adolescence passe.

L'hôtel se trouvait à quelques rues derrières les Champs Elysées, il était grand, beau, impressionnant pour pas mal de gens. Mais pour moi qui vivait sans cesse dans des hôtels de luxe ou qui passait la nuit chez des gens fortunés, ça me paraissait normal de venir louer ici. Je regardais à travers mes mèches les Japonais postés sur le trottoir, trop occupés à prendre des photos de l'hôtel pour me voir les observer.

- Tu viens, Ed ?, lança Maria tout en entrant dans l'hôtel après qu'une femme lui ai ouvert.

Je la suivais sans rechigner.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vous avez peut-être remarqué, mais dans cette Fic, je fais des fins de chapitres a la con ! C'est juste que j'ai pas d'idée où couper. Bah, tant pis !

Review ?


	5. Chemins croisés

Bonjour, bonjour ! =)

Comme promis, me voilà avec le chapitre 5 ! Il semblerait que le chapitre 4 a été trop court ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, celui-ci est plus long, ainsi que les suivants (je viens de boucler le chapitre 7 et le 8 est bien avancé). Dans ce chapitre, on va dire que c'est le _vrai_ début de l'histoire de Edo-chan et Royounet ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse lire. D'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

**Matsuyama : **Couper le plus loin possible ? je vais voir ce que je peux faire ... =) Effectivement, chapitre assez court, je ne saurais te dire pourquoi.

**Sabine02 : **Eh oui, Jack est un pervers ! Mais ça va servir dans ce chapitre !! Et non, je n'ai pas encore décidé où Roy habite, tu me pose une colle. Près de l'hôtel ? Faut pas exagérer quand même xD, quand tu auras lu ce chapitre, tu pensera comme moi : faut pas enquiquiner Roy plus que je ne le fais déja !

**Bananemask : **Tu t'es lachée sur ce review, dis donc ! Ed en manque (et ça ne va pas être le seul, mais chut ! je n'en dit pas plus), Jack le pervers (dans ce chapitre, nous découvrons qui il est)... Et ce n'est pas pour casser tes élants mais : le lemon Roy/Ed c'est pas encore pour tout de suite HAHAHA xD (sadique moi ?) A la prochaine !

**Natsu : **Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue dans l'univers déjanté de mes Fics ! Tu as hate de voir leur nouvelle rencontre ? Tu ne vas pas être déçue en lisant les prochains chapitres !!

**Eveu :** Coucou ma choupinette ! J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te répondre ... Oui, je vous torture, vous vous posez des questions et je vous donne la moitié des réponses (seulement) mais c'est cool, non ? XD Moi aussi jtadore 3

**Marina Kaede Elric-Yuy : **Whah il est long ton pseudo, moi je saurais jamais le mémoriser si c'était le miens ! 0.0 Chapeau ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Royounet va sortir notre Edo-chan de l'enfer ! (enfin, j'espère XD)

**Lucky :** Tous les jours ? Je pourrais y arriver (à condition de ne pas aller en cours !), mais bon ... ça casserai le plaisir, non ? Contente que ça te plaise !

**Yamashita6 :** Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Whhaaouh, je commence à être aimée XD Et ben, voici la suite tant demandée !

**Ayu :** Plusieurs fois par semaine ? J'y avais pensé vu mon avance (j'ai 3 chapitres d'avances) mais comme j'ai deux réponses au dessus, ça casserai le plaisir et le suspence, non ? Merci d'être fidèle !

Juste une question : Est-ce que ça sert à quelque chose de répondre à vos reviews ? (Si vous lisez pas ce que j'écris, ça sert à rien que jme casse la tête XD)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5 : Chemins croisés

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Roy**

Depuis que mon oncle, propriétaire d'un hôtel particulier près des Champs Elysées s'était mis en tête de louer les étages dont il ne se servait plus, je venais plus souvent le voir, en espérant croiser une belle demoiselle en quête d'un appartement.

Quelques jours après mon passage au commissariat, il m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il avait trouvé un locataire pour le quatrième étage. Une femme et son fils, bien qu'il me dit ne pas penser que c'était son fils vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance. Je me rendais donc chez lui en voiture, faisant un petit détour par chez ma sœur.

Elle m'attendait devant sa porte, avec sa petite dernière dans les bras.

- Coucou grand frère !!, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le siège de devant.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Oh, rien. A part que Judith n'a pas arrêtée de me harceler dimanche : « il vient quand tonton Roy ? Dis, il vient quand ? »

J'éclatais de rire, ce qui lui fit faire la moue.

- T'exagère !

- Mais je t'ai dis, j'étais occupé.

- Par quoi ? Y a-t-il une fille plus importante que moi dans ta vie ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton théâtral qui me fit rire à nouveau.

- Non, il y a eu un cambriolage dans les bureaux et ils m'ont envoyé rechercher les pièces volées. Puis il y a eu une petite affaire à régler.

- Mouais., répliqua-t-elle.

- Sinon, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?, demandais-je

- Bof, juste que dimanche Jack s'est conduit bizarrement. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Un gosse était venu voir Jett l'autre jour, quand je suis rentrée il sortait. Jack avait l'air nerveux.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que ton mari était bizarre.

Lori haussa les épaules. Manon s'agita un peu sur les genoux de ma sœur. Le feu passa au rouge et je m'arrêtais derrière une Renault noir.

Soudain, un déclic se fit dans ma tête.

- Dis, a quoi il ressemblait ce gosse ?, questionnais-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerai après, réponds à ma question.

- Bon. Il était plutôt petit, d'une quinzaine d'années, blond avec des yeux ambre.

Je n'avais plus aucun doute, ce gosse que Lori avait vu était Edward. Ce qui expliquait la nervosité de Jack.

Le feu repassa au vert, je démarrais et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence excepté les babillements de Manon. Manon ne ressemblait pas à Lori, mais plutôt à Jack. Blonde alors que Lucie était brune, elle avait étonnée mon grand père à sa naissance. Elle avait aussi les yeux verts de Jack, la peau tachetée de taches de rousseur, qui lui venaient de Jack.

Une fois arrivés devant le petit hôtel, je saluais les japonais prenant des photos, qui, avec l'accord de Lucie, prirent une photo de Manon. Ses yeux et ses taches de rousseur les intriguaient.

- Bonjour Laure., dis avec un sourire à la femme de mon oncle.

Roy !! Lori !, s'écria-t-elle. Et la petite Manon !

- Bonjour Laure.

Laure nous fit entrer dans leur partie de l'hôtel. Elle nous expliqua que Marc (mon oncle) était encore avec une cliente, celle qui venait de louer le troisième étage.

- Une femme fortunée. Je ne sais pas quel métier elle fait ma ça doit lui rapporter. Sac à main Louis Vuitton, le nouveau manteau de chez Gucci… et son gosse ! Un blond alors qu'elle est brune aux yeux noirs ! Pas habillé au supermarché du coin lui non plus. Mais très gentil, avec de bonnes manières.

- Laure, tu ne devrais pas critiquer ces gens.

- Je ne les critique pas, je dis juste que c'est bizarre. Ce gosse n'a vraiment aucun lien de parenté avec elle, j'en suis sûre.

A ce moment, Marc descendit avec la jeune femme. Une grande, avec les yeux et les cheveux noirs, comme m'avais dit Laure. Plutôt séduisante, avec un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche.

- Où est votre fils ?, demanda Laure

- Oh, il est resté en haut pour observer., dit-elle., Oh, ça vous gêne ?

- Pas du tout, pas du tout.

- C'est juste que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous avons déménagés et j'inflige encore à Edward un changement.

- Je vois. Voudriez-vous prendre un café avec nous ? Mon neveu et ma nièce sont venus me faire une petite visite. C'est un bon moment pour faire plus ample connaissance., déclara Marc

- Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Mais non. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Marc indiqua une chaise à la jeune femme. Manon commença à se frotter les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. Voulant vérifier que le jeune garçon en haut était bien le même que le petit prostitué auquel j'avais sauvé la mise l'autre jour, je me proposais pour monter Manon coucher dans la chambre réservée aux enfants de mon frère lorsqu'il venait dormir ici.

- Je montais donc Manon à l'étage, et tombais sur le jeune qui regardais les tableaux accrochés dans le couloir.

- Bon … bonjour., bafouilla-t-il, étonné de me voir ici.

- Bonjour., souriais-je à Edward, visiblement embarrassé qui venais de baisser les yeux vers Manon.

- Elle est à vous ?

- Non, c'est la fille à ma sœur.

Je rentrais dans la petite chambre et couchais Manon. Tout en la bordant, je sentis qu'Edward était toujours là, il s'était approché de la porte sans pour autant entrer.

- Dîtes. Je voulais encore vous remercier pour l'autre jour, je ne sais vraiment pas comment…

- Ce n'est rien., coupais-je gentiment. Oublie.

- Si il y a un quelconque moyen pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance, faîtes le moi savoir.

Effectivement, ce gamin avait d'excellentes manières, et savais utiliser un autre langage que celui de la rue, utilisé par les jeunes.

Je sortais, laissant Manon s'endormir au son d'une boîte à musique posée près du lit d'enfant. Edward s'écarta pour me laisser passer et resta à bonne distance de moi alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

- Ta mère prend le café avec nous. Tu veux venir ?

- Euh, oui., répondit-il

Je le laissais descendre les marches devant moi. Il devait bien gagner lui aussi, pour être fringué comme ça. Son slim gris était de marque, sa chemise aussi, jusqu'à son slip qui dépassait légèrement, laissant voir le haut d'un « Dolce & Gabanna ». Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement bien soignés.

Apparemment pas très à l'aise avec les adultes (avec Lori ?), il demanda la permission de sortir pour fumer.

- Tu peux fumer ici tu sais. Mon mari fume toujours dans la maison., lui dit Laure.

Il déclina l'offre poliment et sortit. Je le suivis dehors. Il me jeta un regard furtif tout en allumant une cigarette. Il m'en proposa une, mais je refusais. Je ne fumais pas.

- C'est Lori qui te met dans cet état ?, demandais-je malicieusement.

- Qu...quoi ??, bredouilla-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire.

- Tu fricotes avec son mari, hein ?

- Zut ! Elle le sait ?, s'empressa-t-il de questionner.

- Non, mais elle se doute de quelque chose à propos de Jack.

- Je lui avait dit que c'était risqué de faire ça chez lui., répliqua-t-il

Je souris, et pouffais de rire silencieusement, gagnant un regard soucieux de sa part.

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne lui dirai rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes.

Il me sourit furtivement, inspira une bouffée de sa cigarette, et souffla la fumée par le nez. Sans tousser, sans aucune grimace.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu fumes ?, lançais-je

- Un certain temps, deux ans peut-être. Vous devez penser que je suis pas fréquentable, c'est ça ?

- Non. C'est pas parce que tu fumes à 16 ans et que tu te prostitues que tu es forcément à éviter.

- D'accord.

- Quelqu'un t'as déjà fait la remarque ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais les gens évitent de fréquenter les putes en dehors de leur travail.

- Quel changement de langage., marmonnais-je

- Ça vous dérange ?

- Non.

Je restais une bonne demi-heure à échanger avec Edward quelques morceaux de conversations. Il ne parlait que si je lui posais une question ou faisais une remarque. Finalement, je n'appris rien sur lui.

Depuis quelques temps je flirtais avec Evelyne, mais je savais qu'elle voyait aussi un autre homme. Je penchais pour Havoc, qui niait tout en bloc. Breda s'était enfin décidé à déclarer ses sentiments à la boulangère.

- Hé ! Vous pensez qu'il a réussi ?, demanda Kain, soucieux.

- J'en sais rien, prions pour lui., marmonnais-je.

- Si vous travailliez au lieu de bavasser sur les histoires d'amour d'un habitué de la boulangerie d'à côté ?, interpella ma secrétaire.

Personne ne répondit à cette remarque, mais nous n'en pensions pas moins. Nous fîmes alors semblant de travailler ; Jean regardant discrètement un magazine posé sur ses genoux, Vato lisant une revue sur les animaux, Kain faisant des petits dessins sur un bloc notes où il était sensé noter le travail de la petite stagiaire dont il avait la responsabilité. Quand à Maes, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles en rêvassant devant des photos de sa fille.

- Vous vous rendez compte les mecs ??! Elysia va bientôt avoir 4 ans !!

- Oui, nous nous rendons compte., répondis-je d'un ton lassé, comme chaque fois qu'il nous faisait une remarque sur sa fille.

- Il est à la bourre Herman, non ?

- Ouais.

- J'espère qu'il s'est pas jeté sous un train hier soir après s'être pris un râteau.

Je pouffais de rire, me faisant rabrouer par les autres qui me dirent que c'était pas drôle. Herman finit par arriver, et nous trouva comme prétexte les embouteillages. Au début, nous ne dîmes rien, mais finalement, comme lui non plus ne mouftais pas je finis par lui demander un tête-à-tête près de la machine à café pour lui poser une question personnelle.

- Alors, pour hier ?

- Qui t'as dit ça ?!, s'écria-t-il

- Personne. Tout le monde en parle.

- Comment ça tout le monde ?!!

- Commence par répondre à ma question.

- Tu devinera jamais., murmura-t-il

- Quoi ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis finit par éclater de rire.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir., déclara-t-il après s'être calmé.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux.

- Ouais, mais justement tu voudrais pas me rendre un petit service ?

- Ça dépend, du moment que tu ne me demande pas d'aller à ta place décrocher la lune pour cette boulangère.

- Non, non. C'est juste que je soupçonne Jean de vouloir me la piquer vu que tu es en train de lui piquer Evelyne…

- Et tu voudrais donc que je laisse Evelyne tomber dans les bras de Jean pour que tu puisses profiter pleinement de ta belle boulangère, c'est ça ?

- Euh…oui c'est ça !

Je l'envoyais balader. Hors de question que je laisse tomber Evelyne, pour une fois qu'une relation durait plus d'une semaine. C'était hors de question.

Je me rasseyais à mon bureau, essayant de mettre au clair mes pensées. Il y avait à peine une semaine, je trouvais ma vie trop banale, mais maintenant, le cour des événements me dépassais. Primo : je croise un prostitué d'à peine 16 ans qui me file des frissons pas possible, secundo : ce gamin se tape le mari de ma sœur et va habiter chez mon oncle, tertio : Jean essaie de piquer ma copine et celle de Herman.

- Putain de bordel de merde je vais péter un câble !

- Du calme, monsieur. Vous feriez mieux d'attendre d'être sorti avant de craquer. Monsieur Bradley veut vous voir dans son bureau maintenant., m'interrompit ma secrétaire.

- Mademoiselle Hawkeye…maintenant ?, soupirais-je

- Maintenant.

Je me levais, que me voulais mon patron ? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… et ma secrétaire ne me dit absolument rien sur la raison de ma « visite » chez mon patron. Dans le couloir, je croisais la secrétaire de celui-ci, qui était aussi sa femme. Elle me salua d'un courtois geste de la main, ce à quoi je répondis par un sourire.

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes devant le bureau de Bradley, pris une grande inspiration et frappais à la porte. J'entendis un « entrez » qui m'apaisa de ma crainte. Sa voix disait qu'il était de bonne humeur.

J'entrais donc, et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Je crus d'abord rêver, mais ce que me dit mon patron me montra le contraire.

- Bonjour Mustang !

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

- Disons que… Bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Je jetais un petit regard vers la chose qui m'avait surpris en entrant. La « chose » n'était autre qu'une personne, la dernière personne que je n'aurai jamais pensée croiser ici. Edward.

- Vous allez vous occuper de ce nouveau stagiaire, monsieur. Je compte sur vous.

- Bien, monsieur.

_Dieu m'en veut, ou ce gosse me poursuit ?_

- Ne faites pas cette tête, je veux juste que vous le surveilliez.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Je sortais du bureau, suivit d'Edward. Une fois assez éloignés de la porte, je lui posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire., marmonna-t-il.

- T'as pas l'air enchanté, dis donc.

- Vous non plus., rétorqua-t-il, de façon plutôt insolente.

- Où sont passées les bonnes manières que j'ai pus remarquer chez mon oncle ?

Il ne répondit pas, et son silence me fit assez peur, m'avouais-je. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à un tournant de couloir, il passa devant moi, son épaule me frôlant involontairement. Un horrible frisson me passa dans le dos.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eh beh, ça comment bien !

Une ptite review ? =)


	6. Photocopieur de service

Bonjour, bonjour ! Mes problèmes d'ordis étant finis (ouf !) je reprend mon rythme de publication habituel. Mais comme j'ai loupé une semaine, ça décale tout sur mon agenda, enfin bref. Voici donc le chapitre 6 ! Ô combien attendu (et désiré ?) ; mais j'ai honte ! Oui, j'ai honte de vous avoir fait patienter deux semaines au lieu d'une. Alors, j'aimerai vous faire un cadeau : demandez-moi ce que vous voulez .... sauf du lemon au prochain chapitre bien sûr XD

Ah ! J'ai peut-être un petit OneShot pas fini au fond de mon arborescence de stokage (pour une fois que les cours de Techno servent à quelque chose) qui pourrai faire l'affaire ! Mais si vous avez des idées, je vous en prie, le bouton pour mettre une review est en bas =)

Enjoy it XD

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6 : Photocopieur de service

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Edward**

En passant devant ce type, dont maintenant je savais le nom de famille « Mustang », je l'avais frôlé. J'espérais qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Lorsque j'avais entendu ce nom, me m'était dit que ça en jetais. Mustang ; c'était beau comme nom, ça avait de la classe et en plus c'était une race de chevaux.

La dame qui m'énonça mes tâches était grande, blonde avec des yeux marrons. Elle s'appelait Riza H. et fut très gentille avec moi. Elle me prévint contre la connerie de certains, et me glissa les astuces pour les envoyer balader. Tout ce qu'elle me dit concorda parfaitement avec l'idée que je me faisais des bureaucrates : une bande de petits branleurs qui passent leur journée à lire des magazines pornos planqués dans leurs tiroirs, où à draguer les stagiaires.

Au bout d'une journée, j'étais déjà crevé, et je maudissais en silence Winry et son maudit pari. Je décidais d'aller ruminer mes pensées près de la machine à café. Je pouvais me le permettre, j'avais bossé.

- Salut, alors c'est toi le nouveau ?, m'interpella un type blond penché sur moi pour voir quelle tête j'avais.

- Oui, c'est moi., dis-je en relevant la tête.

Il recula, m'observa sceptiquement pendant quelques secondes avant de faire signe à un de ses feignasses de pote pour qu'il vienne voir. Un roux se ramena donc, et fit exactement la même tête que le blond.

- Quoi ?, finis-je par demander, agacé.

- Tu serais pas le petit prostitué qui attend devant la bouche de métro, par hasard ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je bosse, pas comme toi qui lit des magazines pornos au lieu de bosser.

Le blond me regarda comme si un troisième œil m'était poussé. Je restais impassible, buvant tranquillement mon café. Les deux types se regardèrent silencieusement pendant un moment puis se mirent à chuchoter.

- Tu crois que … ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Mais tu crois qu'il le prendra comment ?

- Bah c'est son boulot non ?

- Je suis pas sur que l'autre salopard sera d'accord.

- Faut voir, c'est un dragueur et il tire la gueule du type qui est en manque. Je te signale que tu tourne autour de la brune.

Je restais 5 bonnes minutes à écouter leur conversation sans queue ni tête qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à comprendre.

Finalement, ils se retournèrent vers moi. Je m'attendais au pire.

- Dis, t'es bien un prostitué ?

- Oui., répondis-je me demandant ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre.

- On a un service à te demander, petit.

- Appelle-moi autrement.

- Ok, c'est quoi ton ptit nom ?

- Edward.

- Ok, Edward. En fait, Roy, le brun là-bas, il a piqué une fille au con de blond que tu vois là., commença le roux, se prenant un coup de coude pour le surnom qu'il avait utilisé., Et maintenant, ce con de blond essaie de me piquer ma copine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?, coupais-je

- Il faudrait que tu arrives à … coucher avec Roy, pour qu'il laisse le blond récupérer sa copine, et par la même occasion arrêter de draguer la mienne.

Sur le coup, je ne répondis rien. Ils me donnèrent le reste de l'après-midi pour réfléchir. J'avais déjà un défi de Winry sur les bras, alors une conquête qui, je le savais n'allais pas être simple !

Winry m'avais dit que je n'étais bon qu'à être le « jouet » des gens qui couchaient avec moi. Je m'étais énervé, et elle m'avait lancé comme défi de me faire engager dans les bureaux devant lesquels nous nous postions chaque matin. Ne voulant pas perdre ma fierté masculine et l'admiration de Cathie et Rose, j'avais finis par me retrouver à faire des photocopies et apporter du café pour une bande de bureaucrates feignants doublés d'obsédés qui mataient mon cul quand je passais près de leur bureau.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, j'observais attentivement le « grand brun dragueur » pour voir par quel côté commencer. Le soir, je n'avais pas avancé d'un pouce.

Je sortais devant les bureaux, m'assis sur mon sac et alluma une clope, attendant les deux types qui m'avais demandé de coucher avec le brun.

Il était quand même pas mal, même plutôt séduisant. Et en plus de ça, il possédait sur moi un moyen de pression : il savait que le mari de sa sœur était un de mes clients, et que j'avais tenté de cambrioler les bureaux.

- Alors, Edo ? T'as réfléchi ?, me demanda Jean, maintenant je savais son nom.

- Ouais., marmonnais-je, le menton dans une main, le coude sur la table du salon de chez Herman.

- Alors ?

- J'y arriverais jamais…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Mais je veux bien essayer. 'Faudrait déjà que je trouve le moyen de me rapprocher un peu de lui.

- Ouais.

Toute la soirée, nous avions parlé de nos expériences amoureuses, moi, je parlais plutôt de mes expériences sexuelles. Je réveillais en moi mon côté libertin. Jean et Herman furent plutôt surpris de me voir parler du sexe sans aucun tabou, me marrant à chaque seconde.

Vers 11 heures, je me décidais à rentrer. Maria ne serait surement pas là, mais je devais affronter ma peur du noir. J'avais peur du noir, seulement lorsque j'étais seul. Sinon, j'aimais le noir, j'aimais me retrouver dans les bras de quelqu'un dans le noir. Ça réveillait tous mes autres sens, particulièrement celui du toucher.

Je décidais de rentrer à pied, Herman n'habitait pas très loin d'une bouche de métro. Je réfléchissais à comment j'allais m'y prendre pour arriver à coucher avec Mustang. A cette époque, j'affectionnais l'expression « quand on parle du loup », et elle caractérisa bien les secondes qui suivirent.

Alors que je traversais la route, sans prendre la peine d'aller 20 mètres plus loin pour passer sur le passage piéton, une voiture arrivais vers moi sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle freina au dernier moment, me fit sursauter et j'atterissais sur le cul.

Sur le coup de la surprise, je restais assis par terre, les yeux mis-clos dû à la lumière des fars que je me prenais en plein dans la gueule, essayant de reprendre ma respiration, la main sur le cœur à prendre conscience des battements qui cognaient violement en moi.

- Eh, ça va ??!, me cria le conducteur qui était descendu de son véhicule.

- Oui, je crois…, répondis-je.

- T'es sûr ?, insista l'homme qui m'attrapa délicatement par un bras pour m'aider à me lever.

C'est seulement à cet instant que je levais la tête pour voir son visage. J'en restais pétrifié.

- Encore toi … ?, souffla Mustang

_Encore lui_, pensais-je, _il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_

Il m'aida à me relever, dégagea sa voiture qui encombrait le passage, et me rejoint sur le trottoir sur lequel je m'étais assis.

- T'es sûr que t'as rien de cassé ?

- Non non, j'ai rien. Plus de peur que de mal., dis-je en lui souriant.

- Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je regardais pas vraiment où j'allais.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais de toute façon, c'est moi qui suis en faute.

Je ne répondis rien, réfléchissant au pourquoi du comment, me demandant pourquoi je tombais toujours sur ce type.

- Je te raccompagne ..., demanda-t-il

- Euh, non ça va aller. Je vais prendre le métro.

- Cette fois, je te le demande pas, je te l'ordonne., déclara-t-il

Il prit mon sac, et je le suivis docilement. Je m'assis dans sa voiture, mon sac sur les genoux. Dieu m'envoyait-il un ange pour me protéger ou un démon pour me pourrir la vie à tous les coins du rue ?

- Tu traines souvent dehors à cette heure-ci ?, questionna-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui, ça m'arrive…

- Et ta mère elle dit rien ? Elle est au courant que tu te prostitues ?

- Elle le sait, elle fait la même chose.

Il me regarda soudain avec stupeur. Mais moi, je ne le regardais plus ; j'avais la tête ailleurs. Comment allais-je pouvoir me rapprocher de lui ? Je n'avais aucune réticence face à faire l'amour avec lui, au contraire. Le seul problème était qu'il me demande.

Je lui indiquais la route à prendre, mais à part ça, je ne parlais plus. J'étais parfaitement silencieux, et ça semblait le déranger. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards dans ma direction, et ça me troublait.

Arrivés dans ma rue, interdite aux voitures, je descendais. A mon grand étonnement, il descendit également et me suivis jusqu'à mon immeuble. Je sonnais, et attendais quelques secondes. Personne ne m'ouvrit ; Maria n'était pas là. Je fouillais dans mon sac, cherchant mes clés. Mes joues virèrent au cramoisi instantanément. Il y avait pas mal de choses qui n'avait rien à faire dans le sac d'un ado, et je savais que Mustang les voyait très bien ces choses ; des paquets de préservatifs, un petit flacon de lubrifiant, etc... J'ouvrais la porte, et lui lançais un regard ainsi qu'un petit sourire gêné tout en entrant dans le hall.

oOoOoOo

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ça avance avec tu-sais-qui ?, glissa Jean, planqué derrière un dossier, qui visiblement l'interressait bien moins que ma réponse.

- Oh oui très bien !, m'exclamais-je d'un ton ironique., Je me suis juste tapé la honte de ma vie l'autre soir !

- Comment ça ? Explique !

- L'autre soir en sortant de chez Herman, j'ai failli me faire renverser par Mustang qui était en bagnole…

- Et il t'a fait du bouche à bouche pour te réanimer ?, demanda sournoisement Jean.

- Non, il m'a raccompagné chez moi et il a vu ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac quand j'ai sorti mes clés.

- Il a vu quoi ?

- A ton avis il peut y avoir quoi dans le sac d'une pute ?

- Tu t'appelles au féminin, maintenant ?

- T'es travlo à tes heures perdues ?, ajouta Herman qui venait d'arriver près du bureau de Jean.

Je le foudroyais du regard, mais me taisais vu que Riza passa à ce moment près des bureaux pour déposer des tas de dossiers. Je regardais le bureau de Mustang, il n'était pas là. Je posais la question à Jean, il me répondit qu'il avait été convoqué chez Bradley. Il ajouta à voix basse que ça concernait une promotion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mustang arriva, particulièrement de bonne humeur. Son sourire s'effaça un peu lorsqu'il aperçu les dossiers posés sur sa table.

Comme toutes les journées que je passais dans les bureaux, je fis pas mal d'aller-retour à la photocopieuse et à la machine à café. Finalement, je m'assis près de Jean, observa ce qu'il faisait. Mustang vit surement que je me faisais prodigieusement chier, il me tapota l'épaule pour m'interpeller.

- Dis, puisque t'as l'air de bien t'amuser, ça te dirai de venir visiter le labo ? J'y vais, c'est l'occasion.

- C'est vrai ? Oui, je veux bien !

J'étais enchanté ; dans un reportage télé un jour, j'avais vu une mini visite guidée de ce laboratoire, et ça m'avais plu.

Il m'attrapa par une épaule et me guida dans les couloirs.

- Le labo vient d'être rénové., dit-il

- C'est pour ça que vous glandiez devant un bureau en ce moment ?

- Exactement. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu plus.

- Ça vous amuse de disséquer des gens ?, demandais-je, heureux de le casser dans son bel élan.

- Qui offrent leur corps à la science pour faire avancer la médecine., rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

- Ouais, je les comprends pas…

- Tu crois que c'est plus noble d'offrir son corps au premier venu ? Je préfèrerais encore l'offrir à des gens qui vont s'en servir pour en soigner d'autres…

Là, il marquait un point. Mais j'étais vexé, moi aussi, horriblement vexé, d'autant plus que ça venait de sa part. Et sûrement plus que lui ; il m'avait indirectement insulté en quelque sorte. Ça faisait plus mal que lorsqu'on me traitait de « sale pute ».

- Je t'ai vexé ?, interrogea-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte du labo.

- Non, pas du tout., répondis-je, ne voulant en aucun cas montrer que j'attachais une quelconque importance à ses propos.

Il me fit entrer, sa main glissa quelque peu dans mon dos. Je me dégageais discrètement tout en réprimant un frisson. Cet homme, mais ce n'était pas le premier, suscitais chez moi un désir immense. Je n'avais pas désir de lui spécialement, j'avais toujours été attiré par les hommes, leur virilité, celle que je n'avais pas encore m'attirait. La sienne m'attirait en ce moment.

Son instinct masculin dut le sentir, car quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouvais entre lui et le mur du labo ; ses mains me tenaient les poignets au dessus de la tête et je sentais son souffle parcourir délicatement la peau de mon coup. Je souriais, ses caresses démontraient par la loi de la déduction que c'était un habitué, un « expert en la matière » comme je les appelais, ces hommes qui avaient de bonnes bases et une bonne expérience du sexe.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment et l'endroit ?, murmurais-je en restant impassible.

- Tu as peur ?, me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille, me faisant frissonner de plus belle.

Je haussais les épaules. Non, je n'avais pas peur. Mais je trouvais ça un peu trop facile, de l'avoir comme ça.

- Vous aimez jouer ?, lançais-je

- Ça dépend si c'est moi qui gagne., répondit-il

- La partie est lancée., déclarais-je en le repoussant.

Il s'écarta de moi, et me lança un petit sourire hautain que j'avais déjà remarqué de loin chez lui. Je lui décochais mon sourire habituel qui voulait dire « je ne suis pas près de m'avouer vaincu ». Maintenant, c'était à celui qui saurait narguer l'autre jusqu'à le pousser à bout, sans pour autant craquer soi-même.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, nous nous narguions.

Un matin, je m'étais ramené avec un slim ultra-moulant en cuir noir avec de larges entailles dans le tissus au niveau de chaque fesse, laissant voir la couleur de mon caleçon. Rose, exactement de la même couleur que mon t-shirt.

_La guerre est lancée, Mustang._, pensais-je, assis sur le rebord du bureau de Jean, attendant l'arrivée du beau brun, et de son meilleur ami qui rentrait de congé, pris pour s'occuper de la sœur d'une cousine de la tante qui venait de faire une fausse couche.

_Quelle famille !_

- Dis, tu crois pas que tu va un peu loin ?, dit soudain le blond, levant les yeux de son écran d'ordi.

- Bof, le patron ne vient jamais trainer ici, et sa femme ne m'a rien dit ce matin. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup la couleur de mon t-shirt !, affirmais-je, fier.

- Tu va pouvoir tester ton pouvoir de séduction, petit prince, voilà le roi.

Herman et moi éclatâmes de rire à l'expression de Jean, gagnant les regards interloqués de Vato et Kain, qui n'étaient au courant de rien en ce qui concernait mon défi. Effectivement, Mustang et son drôle de copain arrivaient au bout de la salle. Mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis une jeune brune suivant ma « proie » de près, riant.

- Evelyne ?, murmurais-je à l'attention de Jean.

- Ouais.

J'observai Evelyne quelques secondes sans la lâcher du regard, et souris.

- T'as pas l'air trop inquiet., constata Herman.

- Un peu de concurrence ne fait de mal à personne.

Ce matin, Mustang travaillait au laboratoire, Evelyne ne pourrait pas le suivre. Tant mieux. En passant près de moi il lança :

- Viens par là, toi. J'ai un truc à te demander.

- Explique à la brunette mes intentions., glissais-je à Jean avant de suivre ma proie.

Le drôle de type à lunettes me jeta un regard, paru surpris, baissa ses lunettes.

- Tu serai pas … ?

- Le petit prostitué qui attend devant la bouche de métro ?, finissais-je à sa place., Si.

- Ouais, mais te méprend pas, Maes, il est pas ici pour bosser, mais pour relever un défi d'une de ses copines. Toutefois je me charge de le mettre au boulot, moi., intervint Mustang.

- Cause toujours…, marmonnais-je tout bas.

- Une fois dans le labo après que Maes soit reparti à son boulot, je me retrouvais seul avec LUI.

Il m'observa sans rien dire, et je fis de même. Nos yeux se fixaient dans un combat que chacun tenait à gagner. Au bout de deux bonnes minutes de lutte, il rompit ce silence qui commençait à faire naître en moi une gêne brulante de désir.

- Tu crois pas que tu dépasses un peu la limite de l'indécence ?

- …mmh…

Il soupira. Je décidais de l'asticoter un peu pour m'amuser.

- Ça vous dérange ?

Il ne répondit rien, ce contentant de me regarder l'air de dire « cause toujours tu m'auras pas ».

- Ça te dirai de bosser un peu ici avec moi ? ça devrai t'éviter de rêver de photocopieuse et de machine à café toutes les nuits.

- Je pensais pas que vous attachiez de l'importance à ce que les gens au bureau d'à côté racontent.

- Sérieusement, Edward.

Je frémis, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait mon nom, ça n'arrivait pas souvent.

- Faut voir, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici à part ce qu'on fait dans tous les labos de recherche médicale ?

- Je pensais que vu ce à quoi tu passes le plus clair de ton temps en dehors d'ici, ça ne te dérangeais pas de jouer au docteur, mmh ?, murmura-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Instinctivement, j'eu un mouvement de recul, mais restais impassible.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je ne choisis pas le deuxième joueur à la légère., soufflais-je en m'esquivant vers la sortie.

En passant près de lui, je frôlais ses lèvres des miennes, et sortais en lui souriant sournoisement.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin cruelle ? Mais ça avance, non ? XD


	7. Jouons ensemble

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 7 : Jouons ensembles

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**POV Roy**

Edward sortit du labo après m'avoir effleuré les lèvres, provoquant chez moi une vague de désir que je sentis passer dans tout mon corps, quand bien même il fut parti.

Il me cherchait, ce gosse ! Mais je ne comptais en aucun cas craquer, par fierté masculine, mais aussi parce que je me serai senti coupable de payer un gosse pour satisfaire mon désir et mes fantasmes mal placés.

- Oh mais regarde comme il me nargue !, soufflais-je à Jean tout en regardant Edward assis sur la photocopieuse en train de parler avec Riza, qui avait passé les deux derniers jours à user de ses charmes.

- Je te signale que tu fais la même chose., intervint Maes, revenant de sa visite à la machine à café.

- Je croyais qu'Evelyne te satisfaisait entièrement ?, glissa sournoisement Jean.

Je ne répliquais rien ; après tout, il avait raison. Avant que ce jeu ne s'installe en Edward et moi, mon manque s'était passé. Maintenant, c'était lui qui me faisait envie, malgré le sentiment de me sentir coupable de le désirer qui me hantait.

Je m'accoudais à ma table, et réfléchis. Edward était très distant, ne me parlait pas ou presque pas, et aucun contact stable ne s'était établi entre lui et moi. Pourquoi ? Il s'était tout de suite lié d'amitié avec Jean, Herman et Riza, et Maes, Vato et Kain étaient sur la bonne voie. Moi, j'avais du rater un tournant.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, savoir pourquoi et comment un gamin s'était-il retrouve prostitué. Même si sa mère en était une, quoique j'avais des doutes sur leurs liens de parenté, il fallait de la volonté. A moins qu'il passe son temps à se faire violer ; mais ce n'était pas possible, sinon il ne se laisserait pas prendre dans notre jeu.

- Dis, Roy, ça serai bien que tu ailles voir où en sont les analyses au labo ?

- Ouais, je vais y aller., soupirais-je en me levant.

- Je t'envoie le petit blond ?, demanda Maes.

- Ouais, bonne idée. Ça lui évitera de glander.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le laboratoire, croisant dans le couloir la femme du patron, deux stagiaires à lunettes relisant leurs notes et une secrétaire au téléphone. D'ordinaire, je me serais retourné pour mater son cul, mais je ne le fis pas. J'avais d'autres projets en tête ; comme faire craquer le petit blond qui me rattrapa alors que j'ouvrais la porte du labo.

- Dis donc, tu me cherches depuis deux jours ?, lançais-je tout en inspectant sans vraiment le faire les résultats des analyses de la première série d'éprouvettes.

- Vous aussi, mais ça ne marche pas., répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait insolent, un tantinet charmeur.

Je me retournais. Edward était appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, jouant avec une cigarette éteinte, la faisant voyager entre ses doigts. Ceux-ci me parurent très agiles, des mains expertes. Je pouvais sans grand mal imaginer ces mains parcourant avec agilité les corps qui lui tombaient sous la main. Je me rapprochais mine de rien du mur contre lequel il s'était appuyé, contournant une table où étaient posés tout un tas de petites fioles, et de piles de dossiers, similaires à ceux qui encombraient mon bureau.

Il sentit ma manœuvre et s'écarta par l'autre côté, sans pour autant arrêter de me jeter des coups d'œil, surveillant ma trajectoire. En passant à mon tour près de la porte, je verrouillais celle-ci et observais sa réaction. Il sourit nerveusement, d'autant plus qu'il savait très bien que je ne bougerais pas et qu'il n'aurait, cette fois, aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- C'est de la séquestration., murmura-t-il

- Si tu le prends comme ça.

Je marchais lentement vers lui, connaissant parfaitement le métabolisme de la pièce, et petit à petit, réussis à le coincer entre moi et l'armoire où nous rangions les dossiers et les rapports des analyses.

- C'est de la triche., souffla-t-il alors que ma main remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse.

- Tu as peur ?

- Vous voudriez…, répondit-il en approchant ses lèvres de mon cou, me faisant frissonner.

Il le remarqua et sourit. Des bruits de paroles dans le couloir nous tirèrent de notre « jeu ».

- Je crois que c'est pas prudent de jouer ici.

- Tu préfères continuer chez moi ?, glissais-je, profitant de sa petite remarque pour me lancer sur un terrain qui était le sien.

- Vous abandonnez ?

- Pas avant toi., répondis-je d'un ton décidé en m'écartant de lui pour aller déverrouiller la porte, signe que je ne comptais en aucun cas me laisser aller. Je voulais entendre sa propre voix me demander, et non le contraire.

Le soir même, je rentrais en voiture à cause de grèves de transports. Même les taxis s'y mettaient. Sur le bord de la route, pas mal de gens faisaient du stop pour rentrer chez eux, n'ayant pas prévus que les taxis ne seraient pas en service, ou pas beaucoup.

Les rues étaient bondées de passants cherchant un moyen de transport, de voitures coincées aux feux rouges ou par des jeunes qui traversaient la route en dehors des passages piétons rien que pour emmerder pépé et mémé qui rentrent de leur visite chez Jeannette.

Malgré tout ce monde et toute cette agitation, je repairais parmi la foule un visage qui ne m'était pas inconnu.

Sur le coup, je ne réagissais pas, mais une fois mes pensées à nouveau tournées vers Edward, je tiltais. J'arrêtais ma voiture sur le bas-côté et descendais sur le trottoir.

A quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme blonde attendait en vain un taxi. Cette jeune femme, je l'avais déjà vue.

- Mademoiselle ?, interpellais-je

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Vous êtes bien une amie d'Edward ?, demandais-je le cœur battant.

- Oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi ?

- C'est long à expliquer. Je vous raconte en chemin ?, proposais-je.

- Euh, je ne sais pas…

- Vous prenez combien la nuit ?, lançais-je

La jeune blonde n'avait pas eu l'air surprise lorsque je lui avais demandé un prix ; mais après tout, c'était normal.

Pendant le trajet, malgré sa timidité flagrante nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, des embouteillages, du métro et de la fermeture du fleuriste rue de Seine en passant par le caniche de la femme de mon patron.

Elle fit quelques allusions aux goûts et habitudes d'Edward, sans pourtant sembler s'en rendre compte. Profitant de quelques feu rouges, j'observais son profil, régulier, avec de belles pommettes et de longs cils sous les yeux.

- Vous habitez une belle rue !, s'exclama-t-elle en descendant de voiture.

- Vous trouvez ? Content que ça vous plaise.

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure et poussais la porte. La blonde entra à ma suite dans le salon du deux-pièces que j'occupais.

- Vous vivez seul ?, s'étonna-t-elle

- Eh oui… Vous avez l'air surprise ?

- Vous savez, dans mon métier, c'est courant de voir des hommes tromper leurs femmes. Je pensais que vous étiez au moins avec quelqu'un.

- Non non., mentais-je, car en réalité, je sortais avec Evelyne.

La soirée fut plutôt chaude et mouvementée. Catherine possédait une poitrine « généreuse », des lèvres pulpeuses et d'autres qualités que je pus admirer. _(ndla : je vais pas épiloguer la dessus…)_

Après nos ébats, je me retrouvais couché près d'elle dans la peine ombre, une clarté fine provenant des lampadaires de la rue passant à travers les stores baissés à la va-vite.

Je l'observais discrètement ; elle inspectait du coin de l'œil la pièce.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé si j'étais bien une amie d'Edward ?, questionna-t-elle soudain, me devançant sur ce sujet.

Je me raclais la gorge, plutôt assez gêné.

- Edward est mon assistant au laboratoire de recherches. Je suis … comment dire … un peu inquiet du fait qu'il se prostitue à cet âge.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est son choix, je ne vois pas vraiment comment nous pourrions l'empêcher…

- Sa mère ne dit rien ?

- Maria ? Ce n'est pas sa mère, elle n'a que pour mission de le surveiller, et de subvenir à ses besoins. Si il était majeur, elle le laisserais se débrouiller seul.

Je me relevais précipitamment, comme si tout s'éclairait d'un coup dans ma tête. J'allumais la lumière et regardais Catherine sans vraiment la voir, le regard dans le vide, dans mes pensées.

- Je me disais bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune ressemblance., concluais-je

- Comment connaissez-vous Maria ?

- Elle loue un étage de l'hôtel particulier de mon oncle, près des Champs Elysées. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler.

- Je vois. Juste une question : il bosse bien Edward ou il glande ?

Je m'esclaffais, suivit de Catherine.

- Sérieusement ?, demanda-t-elle une fois notre sérieux repris.

-Sérieusement ? Il fait assez bien ce qu'on lui dit, mais commence à prendre un certain plaisir à s'asseoir sur la photocopieuse pour regarder voler les mouches.

D'après ce que Catherine put me dire pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Maria avait la garde de Edward, pour une raison inconnue. En tant que tutrice elle se devait de l'éduquer, mais apparemment, ne faisait rien de tel, vu que Rose se chargeait souvent de le reprendre lorsqu'il dépassait les limites.

Mais d'après celle-ci, Edward avait du recevoir une éducation irréprochable durant son enfance, et était surement issu d'une famille bourgeoise, peut-être bien même riche pour avoir une connaissance parfaite de la gession des sommes d'argent qu'il récoltait. Elle me glissa aussi que Winry savait quelque chose sans pour autant vouloir le dire, car Edward lui avait fait jurer de ne rien raconter, un soir où il s'était effondré en pleurs dans ses bras.

Elle me raconta qu'il était arrivé un matin, et leur avait demandé si il pouvait attendre avec elles. Plus tard, elle avaient appris qu'il était le fils de Maria, la leadeuse de la bande adverse. Puis Winry avait décidé de fonder son groupe, que Maria avait rejoint.

- Alors comme ça, vous ne savez rien., concluais-je

- Non, juste que Ed est sous la garde de Maria.

- Il n'a pas de famille ?

- Nous savons juste qu'il a un petit frère. Rose est tombée sur une photo de lui et son frère qui était tombée du porte-feuille d'Ed. Et à chaque fois que nous essayons d'en savoir plus, Maria nous envoie balader en nous disant que se sont les affaires personnelles d'Ed. Lui, il nous répond qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

- Je vois., soupirais-je., Mais ça m'inquiète tout ça.

Catherine hocha la tête, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ce qu'il faut à Ed, c'est de la fermeté, de l'encadrement...Maria le laisse tout faire.

Je me levais, me rhabillais en vitesse et allais allumer la lumière du salon.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à dîner ?, demandais-je à la jeune femme qui s'habillait à son tour.

- Mafoi, c'est pas de refus ! En ce qui concerne Ed..., ajouta-t-elle en me suivant dans le salon, son t-shirt à la main., Si vous pouviez ....

- Le surveiller ?, finissais-je à sa place.

- Voilà.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai à l'oeil.

- C'est gentil.

Je lui souriais, répondais que c'était normal que je le surveille un minimum, que c'était mon rôle en tant qu'adulte de garder un oeil sur un gamin dont les activités sont douteuses.

- Mais que ça ne vous embête pas, surtout., s'enquit-elle.

- Non, non.

Je saisis le téléphone, et me tournais vers Catherine, qui, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé se débattait avec ses cheveux. Finalement, elle posa son ruban bleu sur la table, et leva ses yeux vers moi.

- Une pizza, ça vous va ? Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine...

- Vraiment ? Je peux vous aider si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'adore cuisiner !, s'exclama-t-elle

- Si vous voulez., répondis-je en reposant le téléphone. Vous avez une spécialité ?

- Oui, les crèpes ! J'en fais souvent lorsqu'Edward vient à l'appartement que j'occupe avec Rose et Winry., dit-elle en me suivant à la cuisine.

- Vous croyez qu'elle en savent plus que vous ?

- Non, sincèrement je ne crois pas., soupira-t-elle en farfouillant dans mon frigo pour trouver de quoi faire des crèpes, apparement. Si vous voulez des renseignements sur Ed, il faut demander à Maria, mais ça m'éttonerais qu'elle vous réponde. Déjà qu'elle nous a envoyer balader lorsqu'on a demander d'où venait Ed, au début qu'on se connaisse.

- Parlez-moi d'Edward. Bien que je passe mes journées avec lui dans le labo ou dans les bureaux, je n'ai pas l'occasion de lui parler vraiment. J'ai un peu l'impression de ne pas le connaître vraiment...

- Edward, c'est un ange, mais il faut savoir par quel bout le prendre. L'amitié et la complicité sont dures à avoir avec lui, à moins de trouver un "lien" particulier avec lui, ou même un jeu, une blague personnelle...

_Un jeu, enfin quel genre de jeu !_

_Quoique, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire ce petit jeu de "tu me veut, tu crois m'avoir ... mais tu m'as pas !"_

- Mais ce qu'il manque à Edward, c'est un père. Rose, moi et parfois Winry, prenons la place de mère dans son esprit, vu comment il agit vis-à-vis de nous quelques fois. A-t-il des réactions parfois puériles ou ... comment dire ... des marques d'un quelconque respect autre que celui enfant/adulte ?

Je repensais à son attitude avec moi l'autre jour devant l'hôtel. Il avait réagit comme un enfant, en me demandant de ne pas dire à Lori qu'il fricottait avec Jack. Comme un enfant demandant à son père de ne pas dire à sa mère qu'il a fait une bétise.

- Je crois que d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, c'est en vous qu'il voit une image de "père" parfois. Alors, agissez en conscéquence, ça serait gentil, s'il vous plait., murmura Catherine après que je lui ait raconté la scène.

- Bien sûr., assurais-je.

Dès le lendemain, je décidais de prendre les choses en main, de suivre les demandes de Catherine. Pour commencer, je lui pris son paquet de cigarettes des mains lorsque je le croisait devant les bureaux, tout en lançant un "allez, au boulot ! Et puis les gosses, ça doit pas fumer !". Sur le coup il ne répliqua rien, surement intrigué de me voir agir ainsi.

De plus, notre petit "jeu" continuait, et je ne voulais en aucun cas capituler. Mais je me sentais un peu coupable : d'un côté, ce gamin m'attirait, mais d'un autre c'était mon rôle en tant qu'adulte de l'empêcher de continuer sur la voie sur laquelle notre petit jeu l'emmenait. J'étais coincé.Coincé entre mon désir et ma raison.

- Maes, je fais quoi ?!!, implorais-je

- Tu pourrais commencer par m'expliquer ton problème., suggéra Maes, tout en buvant son café matinale, appuyé contre l'armoire à dossier du labo, celle contre laquelle j'avais coincé Edward lors de notre petit jeu.

- Bonne idée. Voilà : c'est mon devoir en tant qu'adulte de ramener Edward sur le bon chemin ... mais ...

- Votre petit jeu t'en empêche.

- ...

- Tu ne **peut** pas, ou tu ne **veut** pas arrêter ce jeu ?

- Raaahh, j'en sais riiieeennn !!, m'exaspérais-je

Je soupirais et tentais de m'abstraire dans le travail. Une idée germa dans ma tête pendant que je débalais d'un carton, une nouvelle petite machine qui allait servir à faire des analyses qu'on venait de recevoir : ce jeu ne tournait-il pas à mon avantage si j'étais censé rester de marbre face à ses avances ?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coupez ! Elle est bonne !!

Roy : On est dans une Fanfic, pas sur un plateau de tournage, idiote !

La ferme, tu casses mon bel élant ! Chapitre plutôt bien n'est-ce pas ?(Ed : prétentieuse !) J'espère que ça vous a plu ; moi j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas. Notre relation Roy/Ed frise le parental là ! Mais c'est fait exprès pour la (lointaine) suite XD


	8. Les rubans de Cathie

**_Bonsoir à tous chers lecteurs, et pardon pour le retard, j'ai honte de moi !_**

**_Merci à tous d'avoir patienter, et merci à Sabine02 de m'avoir rapellé à l'ordre. Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais va changer quelque chose de très important dans la suite de la Fanfic (eh oui, elle va être longue)._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 8 : Les rubans de Cathie

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**POV Edward**_

Je passais devant le labo, revenant du bureau de la secrétaire du patron, lorsque j'entendis gueuler « RAAHH J'en sais rien !! » Sur le coup, je me demandais qui pétait un cable derrière cette porte, et pourquoi ; mais quand je vis Mustang sortir du labo en claquant la porte avec la tête du type qui s'énerve à comprendre le principe de 1+1=2, je ne m'éttonnais plus de rien.

- Moi non plus, j'en sais rien., glissais-je histoire de l'emmerder, même sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

Il s'arrêta net, pendant que je pouffais de rire dans ma manche de chemise.

- T'as entendu ?, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

- J'ai juste entendu gueuler un « J'en sais rien ».

Il soupira de soulagement et continua à faire une tête de dépressif sur tout le chemin, mais son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit en arrivant près des bureaux une brunette qui m'étais trop familière, l'attendant assise sur le coin de sa table. Et ce fus donc, mort de jalousie, le moral à zéro, que je finissais mon parcours à la machine à café.

- Alors ? Ton stage est ralongé ?

- Ouais... Mais dis-moi, c'est quand que tu te décide à piquer Evelyne à Mustang ?

- C'est pas toi qui est sensé faire le contraire, nabot ?!, répliqua hargneusement Jean.

Apparement, ça devait pas marcher des masses. Je pris le capuccino que Jean me tendait tout en observant Evelyne. Comment s'y prenait-elle pour charmer Mustang ? Je suivais Jean jusqu'à son bureau, laissant celui-ci plonger dans un monologue.

- Eh, tu m'écoutes Edo ?

- Ta gueule ! J'observe la technique de drague de la brune., chuchotais-je. Maintenant, c'est une question d'honneur !

- Une question d'honneur ?

- Si je réussi pas, je perd toute fierté masculine !!, m'écriais-je

- Laisse donc ta fierté masculine et tout ce qui va avec de côté quelques minutes et va plutôt me faire des photocopies., intervint Mustang de l'autre côté de la cloison

Je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé un peur fort et virais au cramoisi. Je me levais du bureau de Jean et, honteux et en rogne, j'allais prendre la feuille que Mustang me tendais en regardant ailleurs. Ailleurs, c'est-à-dire quelques bureaux plus loin où Evelyne écoutait son responsable d'un air attentif tout en lançant quelques furtifs regards à son beau brun.

Moi, pendant ce temps je m'étais trouvé une nouvelle occupation : expliquer à Kain à quoi servaient les différents boutons de la photocopieuse. Il était là depuis 3 ans, mais apparement ne savait toujours pas faire fonctionner la machine correctement. J'appris que Kain était un diplômé en communication ; son boulot consistait à établir une partie des contacts avec les entreprises labo-pharmaceutiques étrangères. Curieux d'en savoir plus sur le boulot des autres, il me raconta tout, alors que de son côté, Mustang attendait impatiemment sa photocopie.

Vato était là depuis 5 ans, ainsi que Breda. Leur boulot était essentiellement par ordinateur, ils s'occupaient de «l'intranet », un réseau web réservé aux clients du labo et aux entreprises associées. Jean était là depuis 2 ans seulement, lui se chargeait de gérer les stocks de médicaments et autres produits créer par l'entreprise. Il s'occupait aussi des aprovisionnements en matériel pour le labo. Riza était secrétaire et servait d'intermédiaire entre le patron et les bureaucrates. Quand à Mustang, il était là depuis 7 ans à peu près. Il avait fait des études en université tout en suivant un stage pratique ici. Maes avait suivi le même chemin.

- Maimais ... il a quel âge Mustang ?!

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, autour de trente ans peut-être., supposa Kain.

- C'est toi Edward ?, une voix féminine, ne me laissant pas répondre à Kain.

Je me retournais : Evelyne. Elle était plutôt jolie vue de près. Une belle peau blanche, des yeux verts très beau eux aussi et des magnifiques cheveux bruns. Quelques rondeurs complétaient sa personne.

- Je ... je vais retourner à mon bureau. A plus, Ed, et merci !, bredouilla Kain avant de s'eclipser, pas vraiment à l'aise en compagnie de filles.

- Oui, c'est moi., répondis-je

- Je te vois pas mal tourner autour de Roy en ce moment et ... ça me plait pas trop tu vois. Mais tu sais, Roy et moi, c'est le grand amour, n'y compte pas, hein ? Je te le laisserai pas !, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton hautain qui déclencha chez moi une bouffée de colère que je retenais, je pensais déjà me faire assez remarqur avec mes tenues.

Je me précipitais dans le labo d'un pas préssé et entrais sans aucune pitié pour la porte, ni pour les oreilles de Maes, qui assis sur le bord d'un lavabo en buvant son café matinal me regarda arriver intrigué.

- ELLE M'ENERVE ! ESPECE DE SALOPE !!!

- Qui ça ?, questionna le dit-buveur de café.

- Cette *** de *** d'Evelyne. ! _(ndla : je m'excuse de ces propos mais c'était pour que ça colle à la personnalité de notre crevette adorée u.u)_

- Parce qu'elle essaie de fourrer son nez dans votre jeu du chat et de la souris à toi et Roy ?

_Tiens, j'avais jamais pensé à lui donner un nom à ce jeu ... L'est' pas si bête finalement Maes ..._

Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre, il savait déjà la réponse. Je soufflais un bon coup, et cherchais un endroit pour m'asseoir et terminer mon rapport de stage.

- Tu fais quoi ? Ton rapport ?

- Ouais..., marmonnais-je.

- Tu parles de quoi ?

- De pas grand-chose à part de ce que j'ai fait ... J'aimerai bien parler des harcèlements sexuels et remarques occasionnelles sur mon cul que me font certaines feignasses de bureaucrates, mais je pense que le patron le prendrait mal ...

- Effectivement.

Mon stage dans les bureaux s'achevait aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais aucune inquiétude concernant ne plus voir Mustang : il me restait quelques temps de stage pratique dans les labos, là où celui-ci passait le plus clair de son temps.

oOoOoOo

Pour des raisons que je n'avais pas à savoir, mon stage au labo commença le jour suivant. Ma première occupation de la journée fut observer Mustang tourner dans tous les sens la notice d'utilisation de la nouvelle machine, illico surnomée "le nouveau bidule", sans trouver comment on la faisait marcher. Au bout de quelques minutes (une bonne dizaine je dirais), il délaissa la notice pour se mettre en quête du bouton démarrer/arrêter. Sans succès une fois de plus.

Lorsqu'il finit par le trouver, il appuya dessus et comble de malchance, le "bidule" refusa de s'allumer. Voyant qu'il était sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse, je finissais par dire :

- C'est peut-être mieux si vous la branchez, la machine, non ?

- Excellente suggestion., admit-il en attrappant le fil et se mettant à quatre pattes pour trouver une prise.

Si c'était pareil dans tous les labos du monde, je n'osais immaginer les fous rires que certains assistants ou stagiaires devaient se taper. Il se releva et me foudroya du regard, voyant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

Puis il se mit à chercher le fonctionnement du bidule, tournant la pauvre petite machine bien moche dans tous les sens pour finalement tester tous les boutons un par un. Il reprit la notice, et la feuilleta, avant de soupirer et de la reposer.

Il marmonna qu'il faisait une pause, après 20 minutes de boulot intensif, j'avouais que c'était dur, interieurement mort de rire. Il alla chercher un café à la mini-machine-à-café que Maes avait installé après avoir pompé le patron pendant deux bonnes semaines de supplications en tous genres. Il s'assis avec son café sur le bord de la table en face de moi, et je l'observais du coin de l'oeil, presque malgré moi.

Je suivais des yeux la courbe de son nez, de ses lèvres, son menton, son cou, son oreille. Il monta en moi une soudaine envie d'aller la mordiller. Je remontais à ses yeux, si sombre, je me serais noyé dedans si je m'y était abandonné. Tout en l'observant je sentis un drôle de truc dans mon ventre, c'était tout tendre et brûlant. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ce qui me mis mal-à-l'aise. Mais je n'abandonnais pas pour autant l'exploration visuelle de son corps ; ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains. Ces putains de mains, ce que j'aurais aimé les sentir sur moi à ce moment. Il tourna les yeux vers moi, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer de m'être fait surprendre en plein fantasme.

- Café ?, demanda-t-il en me tendant son gobelet à moitié plein qu'il n'avait apparemment pas le courage de finir. A moins que ce n'était un plan dans le but de me faire rougir une fois de plus ?

C'était donc toutes ses questions en tête que j'avalais une gorgée de café, prenant le soin de poser mes lèvres à l'endroit même où les siennes s'étaient posées.

- Saleté de machine italienne. _(ndla : je n'ai absolument rien contre les italiens ...)_ , pesta-t-il., Dis, Ed ? Tu parles Italien ?

- Nan.

Depuis quand utlisait-il mon surnom ? Affectif ou dragueur ? Dieu seul le savais. Il soupira pour la troisième fois en deux minutes et reposa la notice pour la je-ne-savais combien de fois. Je la pris, la feuilletais à mon tour et m'arrêtais sur une page. Je la lue rapidement, je pouvais y arriver.

- Si je vous dis comment ça marche, ça vous arrange, non ?

- Plutôt., répondit-il., Tu as soudain une vocation miraculeuse et inopinée pour l'Italien ?

- Non, mais c'est aussi écrit en polonais.

- Tu parles polonais ? , s'éttonna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, commençant plutôt à lui traduire et expliquer le mieux possible comment la machine à analyse d'éprouvettes fonctionnait. Au début, il semblait concentré et attentif, mais petit à petit, je sentais sa main dériver derrière moi et son souffle se rapprocher de plus en plus de mon cou. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je me retournais pour lui lancer un regard noir, et me rendait compte que son visage était bien plus près du mien que ce que je ne pensais. Je virais au cramoisi en le regardant de travers. Il pouffa, posa son front contre mon front devenu brûlant, et son nez glissa petit à petit sur le mien, jusqu'à que je sentis sa bouche sur la mienne. Je m'enflammais aussitôt.

Il me renversa sur la table, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le fait de sentir sa langue dans ma propre bouche fit battre mon coeur à tout rompre, jusqu'à qu'il se redresse et casse le baiser, faute de souffle.

- Vous craquez ?, questionnais-je, essayant en vain de reprendre le contrôle de moi.

- Tu voudrais. Supplie moi d'abord., ajouta-t-il.

J'hésitais. A quoi bon resister après tout ? Par simple fierté ou par peur de la suite, par peur d'avoir mal ? Mais, j'étais un mec quoi qu'il arrive, et chez les mecs, la fierté est un atout capital.

- Même pas en rêve.

oOoOoOo

Le soir-même, je tournais en rond dans les rues près de la gare Montparnasse, maudissant Mustang d'habiter dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, j'avais habité, et habitais toujours les Champs Elysées, et visitais souvent les quartier environnant, mais .... pourquoi était-ce tomber sur un endroit que je ne connaissais pas DU TOUT ?

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de tournage en rond, je finissais par trouver la rue. Mais cette rue n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout une simple petite ruelle. C'était une belle grande rue où trônaient de grands immeubles super chics. Même habitant dans un hôtel des Champs Elysées, j'étais tout bonnement impressionné.

Numéro 36. Etage 7. Porte 138. Au bout du couloir.

Je me mettais donc en quète du numéro 36, et après quelques détours dans les résidences morbides de monde et effrayantes dans la nuit, je trouvais le numéro 36. Un bel immeuble, grand, en béton et plâtre blanc bien propre, avec de grandes vitres et des escaliers en tourbillons, avec un beau tapis rouge sur le sol. Je me serais presque cru à Hollywood ou au festival de Cannes.

Je montais donc au premier par l'escalier avant d'appeller l'ascenseur (en appuyant sur le bouton, j'avais beau être blond, je n'étais pas comme cette chère blonde nommée Vanessa qui, dans les BDs appelle l'ascenseur en criant "Ascenseur ! Ascenseur !!") _(ndla : je n'ai rien non plus contre les blondes, j'en suis une moi-même. Pardon à toutes les Vanessa !) _

7eme Etage. J'y étais.

Maintenant, porte 138, dans le fond du couloir. Les murs en pierres blancs et la moquette rouge faisaient très palace, très chic. Mustang ne devait pas vivre dans la misère. Je sonnais donc à la porte au bout du couloir, une porte en bois rouge, avec une belle serrure dorée.

Il mit un peu de temps avant de venir ouvrir.

- Ah, c'est toi., dit-il lorsqu'il me vit sur son paillasson.

- Vous attendiez qui ? Cendrillon ?

Il pouffa, et me fit entrer. L'interieur de l'appartemment ressemblait exactement aux couloirs. Chic, classe, et tous les mots qui vont avec. Un parquet bien lustré, une cuisine américaine où il avait dû dépenser une belle somme pour qu'elle soit aussi moderne, même si ça faisait stéréotype du célibataire qui ne savait cuisiner.

Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps, je lui tendait mon rapport de stage, et, quelque chose attira mon regard sur la table basse du salon. Un ruban bleu azur.

_Le_ ruban bleu azur. Celui de Cathie. En soie, avec brodé au fil d'or "Cathie", que je lui avais offert pour ses 19 ans l'année dernière.

Je me sentis soudain très mal, bredouillais une vague excuse et m'eclipsais hors de l'appartement. Je dévalais les escaliers au pas de course, le coeur serré, près à exploser. Et ce fut seulement une fois dehors, sous la pluie, que je me laissais enfin aller.

Je tombais à genoux par terre, eclatant en sanglots. J'avais mal, horriblement mal. Mais maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucun doute, ne me poserais plus aucune question auquelle je chercherais en vain une réponse autre que celle que je redoutais être vraie, en clair, maintenant, je savais.

Je l'aimais. A en crever.

Je l'aimais ce foutu bâtard, dragueur de première classe, nargueur et tout un tas d'autres choses qui le rendait beau et plein de charme à sa façon. Ses petits sourire en coin, sadiques, charmeurs, aguicheurs, ses manières de me regarder parfois, ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux onyx. Ses cheveux aussi, noir comme les plumes des corbeaux, noir comme la mort et les ténebres, mais qui lui allaient si bien, le rendant sombre et ténebreux, mais d'autant plus attirant et viril.

Je le haissais pourtant, autant que j'étais fou de lui. Ce salopard m'avais pris mon coeur, et allait bientôt comprendre que ma revanche allait sonner.

Je gémissais, je me savais incapable de le faire souffrir, et puis, comment ? Je n'étais rien pour lui, rien qu'un jouet. Il ne me restais rien à faire, à part jouer la groupie parfaite, jusqu'au jour où cette groupie folle sombrerais dans les néant du chaos et donnerais lieu à un crime passionnel, avant de se suicider sur le corps de son amour impossible.

Etais-je donc destiné à cela ? Pour la groupie, oui ... mais une chose était sure, jamais au grand jamais, je ne le tuerais.


	9. Taxi clandestin

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 9 : Taxi clandestin_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_POV Roy_**

Edward était parti étrangement vite de l'appartement. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait vu le ruban que Catherine avait oublié deux jours plus tôt sur la table du salon ? Car oui, j'en étais sûr, il l'avait vu. Ou était-ce parce que tout compte fait, il ne m'appréciait peut-être pas vraiment. Ou bien encore autre chose ?

-Tu dors, Roy ?

-Mmmh ? Quoi ??, grognais-je à Maes

-Tu dors ?

-Non, je lis., répondis-je en levant les yeux du rapport d'Edward.

Enfin, façon de parler vu que je n'étais pas vraiment, même pas du tout attentif aux mots qui défilaient sur la feuille. Je pensais à autre chose. Le soir même, toute la petite troupe de feignants qui me servait de collègues allaient rappliquer chez moi pour une « soirée improvisée ». Au début, ils avaient prévus de venir squatter chez moi à l'improviste, mais discrets comme ils étaient, j'avais fini par tout entendre.

On s'était mis d'accord sur une chose : ne pas trop boire. Mais comme je les connaissais et comme je me connaissais, ça allait forcément partir en cacahuètes. J'hésitais à inviter Edward. Après tout, il faisait parti de mon service en tant que stagiaire.

La « machine à faire des analyses », comme l'appelait Maes, me tira de mes pensées par un « bip bip » aussi agréable que le bruit du réveil un lendemain de cuite. L'imprimante me sorti les résultats que je m'empressais d'attraper pour aller les faxer à nos collègues américains qui les attendaient depuis au moins 3 jours. Bien qu'Edward parlant polonais, il avait quand même eu du mal à m'expliquer ce que la notice racontait, expliquant notre retard et mon empressement, surtout qu'il était bientôt 14 heures.

-Je fonce leur faxer., lançais-je à Maes en sortant précipitamment du labo.

Il n'eu pas le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit, j'étais déjà dans le couloir, avec un seul objectif : mon bureau et mon fax.

Je profitais de mon passage éclair dans les bureaux pour voir si le petit blond qui nous posait un lapin était arrivé. Apparemment non, il n'était pas encore là.

-Edward n'est pas là ?, demandais-je aux autres.

-Non, on ne l'a pas vu. Il devrait pas être au labo, c'est sa semaine de stage non ?

-Oui, mais il n'est pas venu.

-Malade ?

-Je ne sais pas. Hier soir il est venu me rendre son rapport, il avait l'air bien…

Je demandais à Jean son numéro de portable, et, après avoir faxer mon rapport d'analyses à mes collègues de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, j'allais me terrer dans les toilettes pour appeler Edward.

A plusieurs reprises, je formulais le numéro, et à chaque fois je me heurtais au répondeur. Cette situation commençais à m'angoisser un peu : étant un toujours un prostitué, n'était-il pas censé laisser son portable allumé toute la journée ? Il était contraint de le mettre sur vibreur dans les bureaux, mais il n'y était pas. _A moins qu'il me fasse la gueule ?_, pensais-je soudain. Il avait mon numéro, et donc voyait que c'était moi qui l'appelais.

Je réessayais donc avec le portable de Maes.

-Roy, tu sais qu'on à pas le droit de téléphoner sauf à nos collègues pendant les heures de boulot, et encore moins dans le labo. , répondit Maes en me tendant son portable.

-Alors pourquoi ta femme reçoit-elle des coups de fil pendant que tu es censé bosser ?

-Mais c'est pas pareiil ! Elle se sent si seuule sans moiii !, commença-t-il

Je soupirais, aussi bien parce que je passais encore une fois par la case répondeur, que parce que Maes me montrait encore une fois que l'aberration n'avait aucune limite.

Visiblement, Edward ne m'en voulait pas, mais était tout simplement dans l'incapacité de répondre. Mon inquiétude monta d'un cran.

-Te fais pas de bile, il est peut-être seulement malade.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant toute l'après-midi, je stressais comme un dingue à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas malade, mais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Après tout ce n'était qu'un gosse, qui avait un beau cul, justement et qui pouvais susciter du désir chez pas mal de gens (dont je faisais parti), honnêtes … ou malhonnêtes. Et si, dans le métro, ce matin il était tombé sur un type de ce genre, un type du genre vicieux, un violeur ?

Je repensais soudain, le métro était encore bloqué du aux grèves et manifestations. Etait-il passé par des rues mal fréquentées pour arriver plus vite ici ? Avait-il fait une mauvaise rencontre ?

A cette pensée, mon sang se glaça.

-Arrête de te faire des films, Roy., soupira Maes.

-Hein ?

-Je vois à ta tête que tu as encore une trouvée une raison à l'absence d'Edward, et connaissant ton esprit dérangé… ça doit pas être une raison bien gentille.

Histoire de me calmer, et de penser à autre chose, je pris le journal du jour et ouvrait une page au pif. Ce que je lu ne fut pas pour me calmer :

_« Cette nuit, une jeune fille à été retrouvée morte dans un taxi abandonné sur les bords de Seine. D'après nos informations, elle aurait pris ce taxi clandestin en sortant de boîte de nuit vers 2h du matin et aurait subi des violences sexuelles de la part du conducteur avant de décéder de ses blessures. Une autopsie est en cours pour découvrir d'éventuelles traces d'ADN. La voiture est une voiture volée en début de semaine à Nanterre ; le voleur savait apparemment ce qu'il cherchait.»_

-Maes…

-Quoi ?

-J'en peux plus ! Je vais le chercher !!

J'attrapais mon manteau et sortais en coup de vent sans prendre la peine d'avoir l'avis de Maes.

Le sang battant à mes tempes, je sortais du bâtiment et dévalais les grandes marches menant à la place. Mort d'inquiétude, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, tentant de me calmer. Je regardais l'heure : 18h30.

Je traversais la place pour aller à ma voiture, et décidais d'aller d'abord voir chez lui.

Le trajet me parut une éternité, ne durant pourtant qu'un quart d'heure. Un quart d'heure pendant lesquels d'horribles images tirées de films défilait dans ma tête. Des images de viols.

Ma Mercedes se gara maladroitement sur le bas-côté devant l'hôtel. En premier je sonnais chez lui, pas de réponse.

A ce moment, Laure arriva sur le trottoir, revenant probablement de ses courses.

-Roy ?! Quel bon vent t'amènes ?

-Dis, le petit blond qui vit au deuxième étage, il est là ?

-Non, il est parti ce matin, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

-Merci, je t'expliquerai une autre fois !, bredouillais-je en me dépêchant de remonter en voiture.

Je n'avais pas fait 500 mètres lorsque mon portable sonna. Catherine. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, monsieur Mustang. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je pourrai parler à Ed ? J'ai appelé sur son portable mais il ne répond pas.

-Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, je suis justement en train de le chercher, ça m'inquiète., expliquais-je en me garant sur le bas-côté.

-En fait, ce matin il est venu chez moi, m'a dit qu'il avait vu mon ruban chez vous. Il avait l'air choqué. Puis il est parti. Pendant toute la journée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Mais vers 18h, il est venu me voir pour s'excuser de s'être mis en colère ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il allait se rendre aux bureaux pour essayer de rattraper sa journée…

-Il n'est pas venu. Savez-vous …

Je fus coupé par un bruit de mon portable : il m'annonçais un double appel. Un appel d'Edward. Je raccrochais net sous le nez de la jeune femme et prenais l'appel d'Edward.

-Au secours….

-Edward ? Où es tu ??

-Devant chez vous… venez m'aider…, supplia-t-il, sanglotant.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Ne bouge pas.

Aussitôt après avoir raccroché, j'appelais Catherine, expliquant que le petit blond m'attendait devant chez moi, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que je m'occupais de tout.

Ce fus paniqué que j'arrivais devant mon immeuble, garais ma voiture n'importe comment sur ma place de parking et descendais.

Edward était là, assis devant la porte vitrée, serrant son sac contre sa poitrine. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent que je voyais tous les jours au boulot. Il ressemblait maintenant au petit garçon que j'avais aidé au commissariat.

-Je t'ai cherché partout. Catherine est inquiète !

Je l'aidais à se relever. Il s'accrocha à moi, et instinctivement, je le serrais contre moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait sentir les battements violents de mon cœur qui cognaient dans ma poitrine, qu'il pouvait me sentir trembler, mais je m'en foutais. Ce n'était pas souvent que je mettais ma fierté masculine de côté, mais là, elle passait carrément à la trappe.

-Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille., murmurais-je., Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il parla si doucement que je ne fus pas sûr de comprendre.

-…bâtard de chauffeur de taxi…

-Viens, c'est fini., lui soufflais-je tendrement à l'oreille.

Je prenais son sac et, sans le lâcher, je le montais chez moi. C'est seulement une fois arrivés dans mon salon que je le regardais vraiment. Il était couvert de marques au niveau du cou, les yeux et les joues rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il tremblait.

-Me regardez pas comme ça…, murmura-t-il en essayant de remonter le col de sa chemise.

-Imbécile., laissais-je échapper en m'avançant vers lui et lui glisser mes mains le long du visage pour lui faire lever la tête, et l'embrasser.

Il tressaillit, ne s'attendant probablement pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Je me contentais de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes, douces, sucrées ; puis finalement relâcher la pression et faire glisser doucement ma bouche contre la sienne. Je lui souris, le regardant dans les yeux.

Une de mes mains glissa le long de son cou pour dégager le col de sa chemise. Mes doigts passèrent sur les innombrables suçons qui lui avaient été imposés, tout en continuant de le regarder.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je lui avais fait prendre une douche, et il téléphonait à Catherine pour la rassurer. Moi, j'avais envoyé un SMS à Maes, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé, et que je n'étais donc pas paranoïaque.

Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, je lui tendait une tasse de café au lait fumante. Il s'assis sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules. D'une certaine manière, je me sentais coupable, et impuissant, avec une folle envie de le protéger, comme le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Voilà, vous avez assister à la paranoïa de Roy ! Pas vraiment en fait, mais ... c'était pas tout mignon sa façon de s'inquiéter pour Edo ?**_

**_Bon,bon ... sinon, il se passe rien de spécial pendant ce chapitre. Faut voir le prochain HAHA XD (sadique, moi ? XD jamais !)_**


	10. La Belle et le Clochard

Avez vous déjà vu ... votre mère regarder "Charlotte au fraises" ? Si on m'avais poser cette question avant, j'aurais dit à cette personne d'aller voir un psy, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux que répondre ... oui ! Car tout à l'heure, j'étais en train de roupiller sur le canapé en écoutant à moitié Beyonce à la télé, lorsque ma mère vint s'asseoir et changer de chaine, pour zaper pendant un bout de temps et finalement s'arrêter sur Tiji et regarder pendant quelques minutes les aventures de Charlotte et son amié Feuille de thé (ou de menthe, j'sais plus).

Bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça veut au moins dire que ma mère n'est pas aussi serieuse que les gens de son âge qui ne suportent pas qu'on place ne serait-ce qu'une blague de toto.

Aussi, je voudrais vous prévenir que ce mois-ci, mes publications risquent d'être rares ou même inexistantes. Car oui, même si ça éttonne certains, je tiens à avoir mon brevet à tout prix, quitte à bosser jusqu'à 22h.

Ouioui, j'arrête de raconter ma life et je vous envoie ce chapitre !

Joyeuse lecture =)

[Post Criptum : bavez pas trop, hein ;) Bon, j'arrête mes sous-entendus !]

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 10 : La Belle et le Clochard

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**POV Edward**_

Pendant toute la soirée, Mustang fut particulièrement hésitant et gentil avec moi. Comme si il était désolé de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'étais plutôt content de me faire bichonner même si je détestais me sentir ainsi, comme un enfant qui s'inspire que de la pitié. Je n'en voulais pas de sa pitié.

- Edward ? T'as faim ?, demanda-t-il.

- Hein ? Vous dérangez pas ! Je ... je vais rentrer chez moi., répondis-je en hâte.

Je me levais du canapé pour aller prendre mon sac, mais il me retint par le bras. Je levais un regard interloqué vers lui.

- Hors de question que tu te promène seul à cette heure par les temps qui courent. T'as pas lu le journal ou vu le JT ?

- Nan, j'aime pas la tronche de la présentatrice..., grommelais-je, avec un demi-sourire.

Il se stoppa net, et me rendit mon regard interloqué avant d'éclater de rire. Je riais à mon tour, de bon coeur. Finalement, j'allais peut-être rester avec lui. Il n'était pas si insociable qu'il le montrait parfois.

- Catherine m'a parlé de tes talents de cuisinier ; si tu venais me montrer ça, hein ?

Je souriais d'un sourire forcé, il comprit le message.

- Pardon de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais couché avec elle. Si ça te dérange, je le ferai plus... tu ... l'aimes, non ?

- Non, c'est pas ça., dis-je, malgré qu'il soit près du but., C'est juste que c'est mon amie la plus proche, ma confidente, et ... elle ne m'en a même pas parler.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que tu lui en voudrais. Te tracasse pas pour ça, c'est toujours ton amie.

Touché par ce qu'il venait de dire, je restais un petit moment à le fixer avant de lui adresser un grand sourire. Il me le rendit, sincère cette fois, ce n'était plus un de ses habituels sourires hautain.

Il m'entraîna dans sa cuisine. Nous décidâmes de préparer ma spécialité : des spaghettis. Je lui racontais pendant que les pâtes cuisaient que je venais souvent chez Rose, Winry et Cathie. Winry n'étant pas douée en cuisine, et Rose s'occupant déjà du ménage, c'était moi et Cathie qui préparions le repas. Souvent, nous faisions des spaghettis à différentes sauces et Cathie faisait des crêpes. A la connaissance de ça, Mustang éclata de rire en disant "C'est parfait pour la ligne. J'espère qu'elles n'étaient pas au régime".

Je riais aussi, vraiment, j'étais bien. Je me sentais comme en plein dans mon élément, je pouvais être moi-même, raconter toutes sortes de choses que je n'aurais pas pû dire à des filles, et même pas à Jean, Heymans, Kain ou Vato. J'aurais peut-être pû les dire à Maes, mais j'aurais craint sa réaction. Là, je savais que Mustang me comprendrait. Ou peut-être était-ce de la confiance totalement aveugle ? Etais-je amoureux au point de lui confier ma vie sans hésiter, sans même y penser ?

Soudain, il me demanda : - Dis, Edward, c'est quoi le rêve de ta vie ?

Je restais quelques secondes surpris, la fourchette pleine de pâtes en l'air. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, c'était tout vu.

- J'aimerai être acteur, c'est stupide comme rêve, hein ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

Je le regardait me sourire, puis retournais m'occuper de mon assiette de pâtes. Avant d'être distrait par autre chose, c'est-à-dire une bonne femme en costar qui commençait son discours habituel du JT de 20h.

"Mesdames, messieurs, bonsoir. Dans l'actualité de ce soir ; l'affaire Drucker, la relance de l'économie décidée aujourd'hui au congret international foncier, le déplacement de Barack Obama à Mexico et le retour de Anne-Marie Cyntia en Inde après 30 ans d'exil.

Un rebondissement dans l'affaire des viols par des chauffeurs de taxis clandestins. L'affaire est renommé l'affaire Drucker. C'est le nom du principal suspect, chef d'un réseau pédophile démantelé dans les années 90 aux Etats-Unis puis relâché après près de 15 ans de prison ferme. Depuis plusieurs semaines, les viols se multiplient en banlieu parisienne, apparement, il y aurait un relançement de ce réseau. Un reportage de ...."

Mustang changea de chaîne en marmonant un "ta gueule connasse" adréssé à la présentatrice. Il reposa la télécommande avant de poser une main sur mon épaule.

- Edo ?

Ce surnom me fit sursauter. Ses yeux me fixaient intensément. Gêné par son regard, je détournait la tête et tombait sur la télé où passait le dessin animé de Walt Disney : La Belle et le Clochard. Cette vue ramena chez moi un souvenir lointain.

- J'adorais ce film quand j'étais petit, ça me rapelle ...

Je me taisait soudainement ; j'étais sur le point de dévoiler mon passé, et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose des questions dessus. Catherine avait dû le dire à Mustang, car il ne demanda rien.

Nos regards furent interpellés par une scène que je trouvais très gênante lors de mon enfance. La scène où Lady et Clochard mangent des spaghettis et attrappent involontairement chacun un bout d'une même pâte et se retrouvent à s'embrasser.

L'idée germa dans ma tête. Je me tournais vers Mustang qui venait sûrement, vu son regard, d'avoir la même.

- Toi qui veut être acteur, essaie déjà de reproduire cette scène..., murmura-t-il en me tendant un spaghettis.

Je l'attrapais sans peine, effleurant ses doigts de mes lèvres au passage, tandis que lui prenait l'autre bout. Sans cesser de sourire et de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, nous approchâmes nos lèvres de celles de l'autres à la manière des deux toutous à la télé.

La suite de la scène fut on-ne-peut-plus contrastante avec le candide dessin animé.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent d'abord furtivement, puis se collèrent parfaitement. J'entrouvrais doucement la bouche après avoir avalé le bout de spaghetti. Il fit de même, et me suça tendrement la langue avant de faire jouer la sienne avec celle-ci. Notre baiser fut comme celui de deux adolescent apprennant à embrasser, nous redécouvriment chacun la bouche de l'autre, la saveur et la douceur de sa langue. Celle de Mustang était douce et humide, d'un goût complêtement différent de toutes celles que j'avait pû goûter.

Très vite, nous étions à nous embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'à quelques mètres de nous, Lady et Clochard rêvaient candidement sous les étoiles.

Il mis une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et de l'autre me poussa en arrière sur le canapé. Je restais sur les coudes tandis que le sentais s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes hanches. Sa langue descendit farouchement dans mon cou, s'attardant sur la chair pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient avec aplication et lenteur les boutons de ma chemise. Un à un, ils cédaient en emmettant un petit «clic» on-ne-peut-plus exitant. Le tissus de la chemise glissa jusque sur la pliure de mes coudes, dénudant ma poitrine et mon ventre. Il alla mordiller la chair de mes clavicules, laissant des marques semblables à celles de mon cou.

Puis il explora de ses mains brûlantes mes côtes, mon ventre. Agacé de rester passif, j'entrepris de déboutonner à mon tour la rangée de petits bouton blancs qui ne semblaient attendre que ça. Je le dépouillait de sa chemise, dénudant ses épaules blanches. Ma tête se nicha dans son cou, et mes lèvres humidifière sa peau déjà en sueur, suivies de ma langue. Il gémit, faisant passer en moi un courant de désir et d'exitation qui résonna jusque dans mon échine.

Je sentais mes reins prendre feu tandis qu'il prenait possession d'un de mes tétons. Mes bras entourèrent son cou. Je gémis de surprise lorsque ses mains cherchèrent ma ceinture. Les évênements de la fin d'après midi me revinrent en tête : le chauffeur de taxi, la voiture arrêtée sur les bords de Seine, ses éxigences écoeurantes et sa violence.

- Tu veut qu'on arrête ?, demanda soudain Mustang.

Je repris mes esprits. Depuis quand rêvais-je de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui ? Depuis quand me retenais-je de le supplier ? Je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer cette occasion à cause d'un putain de chauffeur clandestin.

Pour toute réponse, je retirais pour de bon ma chemise et defaisais ma ceinture. Il laissa glisser sa chemise sur ces bras, et celle-ci atterrit avec la mienne, sur le parquet. Sa main passa dans mes cheveux et il me plaqua contre le daim du canapé d'un coup de hanches. Sa seconde main défit avec application la fermeture éclair de mon slim, et entreprit de dénuder mes cuisses. Il se pencha sur elles, suçant ma chaire avec application, me faisant nager dans les vagues mêmes du plaisir. Un brouillard chaud et humide s'installait autour de nous, et je me força à garder les idées claires malgré ses milles et unes attentions qui menaçaient à chaque instant de me faire perdre pied.

Ses lèvres et sa langue remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou, ma bouche, et il m'embrassa avec douceur. Je répondit à son baiser, basculant de seconde en seconde dans un désir de lui plus fort, presque impatient, en entendant nos respirations se mêler, devenant de plus en plus sacadées et incontrôlées.

Mes mains descendirent farouchement vers le bas, en profitant pour explorer son torse, titiller au passage ses tétons, épouser la courbe de ses côtes et dessiner des cercles autour de son nombril. Malgré mon état, je voulu jouer un peu avec lui, m'attardant sur son ventre, et le sentant gémir de frustration. Je sourit farouchement. Il m'empoigna la main pour la guider à sa ceinture que je défis sans peine, et son pantalon rejoignit bientôt le sol, suivit par le mien, qui nous encombrait plus qu'autre chose. Il s'apesantit complêtement sur moi, ses lèvres collées aux miennes, sa langue se faisant de plus en plus pressante. Je gémis de surprise et de plaisir lorsque je sentis ses hanches s'appuyer volontairement sur les miennes. Il répéta son action plusieur fois, me faisant gémir à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que mes mains lui attrapèrent les cuisses et que mes hanches se soulevèrent contre lui, demandant plus. Il sourit, ses lèvres contre mon cou, et baissa mon boxer que je sentis glisser le long de mes jambes. Un froissement de tissus significatif signala que son boxer avait rejoint le mien.

Mon exitation monta d'un cran, le sachant nu à quelques centimètres de moi. Tout en s'appliquant à laisser ses marques dans mon cou, il introduit un premier doigt en moi, me faisant gémir. Je n'avais pas mal, vu mon experience et l'habitude de ressentir ce geste, mais au second doigt qu'il entra en moi, une douleur mêlée au plaisir m'envahit. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour étouffer un gémissement. Ses doigts m'habituèrent consciencieusement à sa présence avant de se retirer, m'arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

Mais qui fut bientôt suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il me pénétra, une de ses mains me maintenant les hanches fermement.

Son bassin effectua de longs et lents va-et-viens, alors qu'il jouissait de me voir me mordre la lèvre et m'agripper à ses épaules. Son souffle chatouilla mon cou tandis qu'il gémit, et accéléra ses mouvements. Très vite, mes gémissements se mêlèrent aux siens, je rejetais la tête en arrière, lui, enfouissait la sienne dans mon cou et mes cheveux. L'extase et le plaisir nous envahit, mettant nos esprits en léthargie, nos âmes et nos corps en fusion. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme, c'était sûrement un effet produit par l'amour. M'aimait-il, cet homme qui, à cet instant, se fondait en moi comme pour ne former plus qu'un seul corps en harmonie totale ?

Je n'eu pas le temps de songer à la réponse que je me libérais, suivit de lui. Il s'écarta de moi, me regardant dans les yeux de ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, et si à cet instant mes yeux criaient aussi fort que mon coeur il dut savoir.

Savoir que je l'aimais. Je lui sourit, le regard aussi brouillé que le sien, et l'attirais contre moi pour un câlin réconfortant, comme si, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais eu peur qu'il ne se soit écarté de moi pour toujours.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà, enfin le lemon X) Alors, qu'en avez-vous penser, moi personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire !


	11. Bon anniversaire, Elysia !

Chapitre 11 : Bon anniversaire, Elysia !

_**(Pov Roy)**_

J'emmergeais lentement d'un sommeil court et "fatiguant", si je puis dire, qui suivait toujours les soirées toutes aussi agitées. Je mettais un petit bout de temps à me rendre compte de l'endroit où j'étais couché. C'est-à-dire dans mon lit, vautré comme un bienheureux en travers des oreillers, la couette repliée je-ne-sais où, pendant sûrement dans le vide et à moitié par terre.

_Pfff .... j'veux pas m'lever ..._, fut ma première pensée.

Edward était parti une heure plus tôt, après un coup de fil d'un type. Inutile de demander pourquoi.

Mais une question soudaine me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi avait-il été si réticent lorsque je l'avais payé ? Je lui avais tendu la liasse de billet, et il m'avait regardé d'un air bizarre, hésitant, avant de me demander si j'étais sûr. Je m'étais alors questionné ; bien sûr que j'étais sûr ! J'avais eu la prétention et le culot de baiser un gamin. Maintenant, j'avais un peu honte. Avais-je peur de l'inceste ? Pourtant, aucun lien de parenté ne me liait à Edward, mais je me sentais vraiment, vraiment coupable. Coupable d'avoir eu envie de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un peu (même un peu beaucoup, ce gosse a un cul foutrement bien fichu), de l'avoir voulu, d'avoir joué avec lui ... et au final de l'avoir eu.

Et je devais avouer que ça ne m'avais pas déplu.

Même pas du tout. Et pire, je savais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre l'envie de lui réaparaîtrait, c'était inévitable (dans mon cas).

Je chassais ces pensées dérangées et dépressive de mon esprit pour me lever et m'enfiler un bon café bien serré. Mais plusieurs questions me trottaient dans la tête. Premièrement : POURQUOI ce gosse avait-il eu envie de moi ? La simple pensée qu'un gosse aussi canon et ... canon ? puisse désirer un mec comme moi me retournais les tripes. Ce gosse devait avoir des tendances masochistes. Encore et encore le même sujet d'amour-propre, car, oui, comme tout le monde pense pour soi, je ne m'aime pas. Paradoxalement, on dirait que ce gosse, lui, est narcissique. Le narcissisme adolescent ? Bon, en tout cas, j'avais plu à Edward. Et peut-être pas que sur le plan physique ; les regards que parfois il me lancait, et certaines de ces réactions me portaient à croire qu'il m'aimait. Oh, et puis non, je me faisais des fausses idées.

Donc, reprenons. Premièrement : Ed avait eu envie de moi, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Deuxièmement : Pourquoi avait-il hésité lorsque je lui avait tendu l'argent ? La pensée que je l'avais peut-être vexé en le payant, ce qui voulait dire que je le considérait comme un simple prostitué, me vint à l'esprit ...

-- Mais c'est ce qu'il est RRAAAHHH ça m'énervvve, m'emportais-je.

Au final, tout portait à croire qu'Edward avait des sentiments pour moi. Je me sentais alors encore plus coupable.

x-X-x

-- Maes, je peux te demander un conseil ?

-- Bien sûr, Royounet !, chantonna-t-il en accrochant une énième bannière de décoration à l'attention de l'anniversaire de sa fille.

-- Humm ... c'est difficile à dire ...

-- Quoi ? T'es tombé amoureux ?, questionna-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-- Te fais pas de fausses idées ... enfin, tu y es presque sauf que, c'est pas moi qui suis amoureux.

-- ... et en language courant ?

-- Je crois -je crois, chuis pas sûr !- qu'Edward est en train de tomber amoureux de moi.

Maes me regarda avec des yeux de merlants frits. Avais-je encore dit une connerie ? Oui, c'était sûrement stupide, et il n'y avait encore plus sûrement que moi qui soupçonnait ça. Décidément, j'enchaînais les boulettes.

-- T'as p'têt pas tord.

-- Comment ça ?!, m'exclamais-je en relevant brusquement la tête du carton à décoration dans lequel je m'étais plongé.

-- Je disais que tu n'avais peut-être pas tord !, répondit-il en prenant soin d'articuler toutes les syllabes correctement.

-- Merci, j'avais compris. Bon, au moins je suis rassuré, ça me prouve que je suis qu'à moitié parano.

-- Alors tu l'aurais remarqué aussi ?

-- Les regards et les réactions ?

-- Ouais., lâcha-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien, me replongeant avec un air faussement interréssé dans le carton à guirlandes et autres trucs du genre, que Maes avait pris soin d'acheter pour les quatres ans d'Elysia. Je lui avais d'ailleurs demandé pourquoi ne pas utiliser celles de ses trois ans, et il m'avait répondu que c'était "parce qu'il fallait des trucs à la mode". Si ça avait été question de la robe d'anniversaire, j'aurais compris, mais là, les guirlandes, je ne cernais pas trop l'interêt. En quoi une guirlande pouvait-elle être à la mode ou pas ?

-- Tu crois que ...

-- Que quoi ?

-- Que c'est sérieux, ou on est parano ?

-- Hum, faudrait demander aux autres.

-- Hors de question !, m'écriais-je, Je t'en ai parlé à toi parce que t'es mon meilleur ami, mais je veux pas que ça se sache, et pis si ça se trouve c'est pas vrai !

-- Du calme. C'est toi qui voudrait que ça soit pas vrai.

-- Oui, tu as raison.

-- Mais où est le mal Royounet ?

-- C'EST QU'UN GOSSE !! CHUIS TROP VIEUX !

-- Duu caalmee, j'ai diis !, m'engueula Maes en me faisant taire à coups de lancer de boulettes de papier creppons de toutes les couleurs.

C'est ce qu'Elysia fit pendant presque toute la soirée, choisissant Edward comme cible. Et ce fut donc un verre de tequila à la main, que je regardais joyeusement Edward et Elysia danser sur les tubes de ABBA, danser d'ailleurs une danse que seule Elysia savait maîtriser. Celle-ci montée dans les bras de notre petit blond, qui dansait heureux comme un saint, ses cheveux blonds se mellants aux couettes blondes cendrées de notre petite princesse, qui le guidait en le tirant par le col de sa chemise et lui donnant des coups de talons dans les reins. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Gracia, qui avait l'air de bien apprécier Ed.

Tout le monde semblait de bon poil. Jean une bière à la main, riant comme une baleine, accompagné de Heymans, qui dansaient le twist (sur les musiques d'ABBA, je tiens à préciser), et tout un tas d'autres danses que Jean s'éfforçait d'apprendre à Kain. Ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Elysia finit par laisser Edward se reposer un peu, et partit en quète d'un autre cavalier. Vato fut choisit.

-- Bonne chance, mon vieux !, rit Edward en voyant notre petit monstre de quatre ans maintenant tirer Vato par la main vers le milieu du salon pour une autre danse éffrénée.

Je ris aussi, et vidais d'un trait mon verre avant de le reposer. Je commençais à plâner un peu. Edo vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, près du bar.

-- Eh ! Attendez-moi avant de vous bourrer la gueule !

-- Tu prevoyais aussi de la faire.

-- Bof, idée soudaine.

Je le regardais se servir un verre de Wiksy-Coca, et sortir son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

-- J'vais fumer dehors, vous venez avec moi ?

-- Ouais, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-- Pour un anniv' c'est en train de partir en sucette., dit-il en de dirigeant vers la terrasse exterieure, moi derrière lui.

-- Bof, on a distribué les cadeaux, bouffé du gâteau, on peut bien faire la fête, non ?

Il haussa les épaules tout en allumant sa PhillipMorris, et s'apuya à la balustrade qui surplombait un large jardin avant de souffler la fumée. Il baissa les yeux vers la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, préferant sûrement eviter mon regard.

_Maintenant que je soupsonne tes sentiments, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser._

-- Dis Ed ...

-- Oui ?

-- Pourquoi tu as hésité ce matin ?

Il ne répondit rien, continua de fixer le vide, fumant tranquillement, mais je sentais une tension étrange, inhabituelle chez lui.

-- Si je t'ai offensé ...

-- C'est pas ça., coupa-t-il, C'est juste que ...

-- ...

-- C'est juste que ça me donne parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet aux yeux des hommes.

-- C'est bien ce que je disais, je t'ai offensé., insistais-je., Je suis désolé ...

-- Mais non !, me rassura-t-il avec un grand sourire., Tant que vous ne me considérez pas comme un simple jouet, je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Je ... je ne suis pas qu'un jouet, j'espère ?, ajouta-t-il soudain soucieux.

-- Mais non, mais non., répondis-je en lui caressa affectueusement le dessus de la tête.

Il sourit, rassuré, au moins autant que moi. Tout allait alors pour le mieux : je ne l'avais pas offensé, et lui avait écarté la peur de n'être qu'un pantin. Bon, je commençais à me répéter avec cette histoire, et au final, ma vie recommençais à devenir monotone : la vie simplement dépréssive d'un chercheur célibataire.

Il me manquait quelque chose ; sûrement un amour stable.

J'hésitais. Je le savais, je n'étais pas amoureux d'Edward, et je me l'interdisait. De toute façon, il était bien trop jeune, son amour pour moi -quel qu'il soit- ne serait que passager. Un simple amour d'adolescent. Après tout, beaucoup d'ados tombent amoureux de leurs professeur, ou bien encore de stars de cinéma. Souvent, ça se raproche de l'admiration, ou encore de l'envie de savoir un peu plus de chose sur la sexualité. Mais question sexualité, Ed était bien au courant.

Je soupirais.

-- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda aussitôt ledit Ed.

-- C'est rien ; j'ai vraiment besoin de vacances. Vivement le mois de Juillet.

-- C'est dans un semaine. Vous exagérez !

-- Ouais ... et tu fais quoi toi, pendant les vacances ?

-- J'vais continuer à bosser, mais sur la côte d'Azur !, répondit-il, tout fier.

-- Ah, je ne savais pas que tu avais une préférence pour les femmes en bikini.

-- C'est pas vraiment les femmes qui m'interèssent.

-- Bon, bah, les mecs en short de plage alors !

-- C'est déjà mieux !

Il descendit dans le jardin par le petit escalier de pierre blanche. A travers la baie vitrée grande ouverte, Maes lui cria un "jètes pas ton mégot sur la pelouse, sinon Gracia va gueuler !". Il répondit en riant. Sous la lumière des révèrbères du jardin et celle qui parvenait de l'exterieur, les cheveux d'Ed parurent plus blonds que jamais, et ses yeux furent l'espace d'un instant, deux étoiles qui me fixèrent intensément.

Je le suivi sur la pelouse verte, et m'asseyais prêt de lui sur les marches d'escalier.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et instictivement, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, comme aimantées. Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, notre baiser devint instantanément passionné.

-- Roy ... je ... je vous ...

-- Non, Ed. Chut ...

Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, et je l'en empêcha en aprofondissant un peu plus si c'était possible notre baiser.

_Putain, dans quoi je m'embarque._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

COUPEZ XDD

Et voilà, le chapitre que tout le monde attendais (ou pas ?). Nous sommes officiellement à la moitié de cette Fic, car d'après mes calculs et mes estimations, il devrait y avoir 20 chapitre, peut-être 25 si j'arrive à faire plusieurs chapitres avec mes idées restantes.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le chapitre 12, ça dépendra de la popularité de celui-ci (eh oui, comme les auteurs le disent souvent : les reviews, c'est du carburant !).

Et merci à **_Callendra_** qui a posté de 100ème review ! Merci, merci à tous !

Bon, bah : TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS. =)


	12. A demimots

Youhou ! Voici le chapitre 12, comme vous l'attendiez tous avec patience (n.n) J'ai eu une mention "Assez bien" à mon brevet alors j'étais d'exellente humeur, résultat : j'ai changée la fin de ce chapitre, mais lisez !

Sinon, bonne nouvelle pour les lecteurs de _Erreur_ : la Fic reprend bientôt grâce à ma co-auteuse **_LafolleNeko-girlz_** !

Je pars dans le Sud le 19 Juillet jusqu'au 8 Aout, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire le chapitre 13 d'ici là.

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 12 : A demi-mots**_

_**(Pov Ed)**_

J'ouvrais péniblement un oeil, puis l'autre, je voyais tout blanc. Bon sang, où est-ce que j'étais ? Ah oui, à la fête d'anniversaire d'Elysia. La musique résonnais encore dans mes oreilles, et des cris parvenaient encore à entrer dans mon cerveau déjà bien amoindri par quelques verres de Wisky-Coca et de Tequila.

-- Allez, on change, on change !, cria une voix enfantine, me donnant soudainement l'envie de me rendormir.

-- Tu veut mettre quoi ma choupinette ?, répondit une voix complêtement gâteuse, pas vraiment arrangée par la beuverie générale.

-- Un slow, un slow !

La musique changea donc, pour arborer un air plus doux et plus calme. J'avouais que danser toute la nuit sur des musiques d'ABBA ou d'Elvis Presley, ça fatiguait (surtout avec un coup dans le nez), mais apparemment Elysia était infatiguable.

Je décidais à rouvrir les yeux, mais je voyais toujours blanc. L'endroit où j'étais vautré était moelleux, et je sentais une aura de chaleur qui m'envelloppait, et me bercais. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger de là, je me sentais bien, cotonneux, et si j'avais été un chat, j'étais sûr que j'aurais pû en ronronner de plaisir et de bien-être. Je sentais contre le mien un coeur battre au même rythme, une respiration calquée sur la mienne et un ventre qui se collait à moi à chaque respiration. Conclusion : j'étais vautré sur quelqu'un et la fait que je voyais blanc n'étais autre que j'avais le nez collé à une chemise.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me relever, mais je me sentais vaciller. Deux bras m'empoignèrent alors par les épaules pour m'aider à me relever légèrement, que je puisse au moins voir où j'étais.

-- Hop là ! Comment tu te sens Cow-boy ?!, me demanda la voix enjouée de Jean.

-- J'crois bien ... que j'ai trop bu ..., répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse et entrecoupée d'un baillemment.

Enfin, je prenais conscience de l'endroit où j'étais. Assis à califourchon sur Roy, qui lui, dormait comme un bienheureux, étalé de tout son long sur le canapé du salon. Je prenais le peu de raison qui me restais pour réfléchir, et à cause de l'alcool et de la musique qui passait toujours, je n'arrivais pas bien à assimiler tous les souvenirs flous qui me restaient. Je choisi donc la seconde option.

-- Dis, Jean, j'ai fait quoi ?

-- Bah, t'as bu !

-- Ouais mais à pars ça ?, questionnais-je, m'enervant à réfléchir, car je savais que j'avais fait quelque chose d'important, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quoi.

-- T'as été fumer dehors, et Roy et toi vous êtes tapés une méga-pelle !!

Je virais instantanément au cramoisi. Voilà, ça y était, je me souvenais. J'avais failli faire la plus grosse boulette de toute ma vie : j'avais failli lui avouer que je l'aimais. Je soupirais, je ne l'avais peut-être pas dit en entier mais, il avait sûrement compris. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je sautais du canapé en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller, pour aller m'enfermer dans les toilettes et chialer. Jean me suivit dans le couloir et frappa à la porte.

-- Ed ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es malade ?

-- Dégage, j'veux être seul !, criais-je à travers mes sanglots.

-- Tu pleures ?

-- ...

-- Ed, si tu veut en parler, je suis là.

A cette phrase, je prenais conscience que, contrairement à lorsque j'étais plus jeune, lorsque j'étais arrivé à Paris, je n'étais pas seul. J'avais des amis près à tout pour m'aider, et près à s'inquiéter pour moi à chaque fois que je n'allais pas bien. Je me relevais de contre la porte et désenclanchais le vérou. Jean était là, avec Heymans, l'air inquiet.

-- Vous ... vous pouvez garder un secret ?

x-X-x

-- Tu sais, Ed, c'est plutôt une bonne chose !, lança Jean, le nez dans son gobelet de café.

Je faillit m'étrangler dans le mien, toussait pendant quelques secondes et me contentais de le fixer avec un regard noir. Heymans m'avait déjà sorti ça quelques minutes plus tôt, et j'avais tout autant aprécié. Je jetais un coup d'oeil aux bureaux alentours, nonchalement assis sur celui de Jean et Heymans, et constatais que certains commençaient à être désertés de jour en jour. L'approche des vacances d'été. Le mois de Juin n'avait pas été exeptionnel, et nous espérions un beau mois de Juillet.

Je soupirais lourdement, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Jean qui travaillait (ou plutôt essayait), dérangé toutes les cing secondes par Heymans et son fichu bout de papier utilisé pour un stupide jeu de morpions. A croire qu'ils n'ont rien à faire, les fonctionnaires. C'était un peu vrai, mais eux avait du boulot sur leur bureau ou dans leurs ordis. Moi, le stagiaire (en dernière semaine de stage), je n'avais rien à faire.

-- Il se ramène quand, Roy ? J'me fait chier !, demandais-je, en scrutant le bureau vide du dit-Roy.

-- Il est dans le bureau du patron, Edo-kun.

-- Ouais, bah qu'il se grouille le cul !, répliquais-je., J'voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il a retenu de samedi soir !

-- Il était à moitié bourré, t'as une chance sur deux qu'il ai retenu ce que t'as failli dire.

Enfin, au bout de quelques interminables minutes d'ennui, le brun et son copain-papa-gâteau se ramenèrent en rigolant comme des ados. Je soupirais.

-- Regarde moi ça ... z'ont pas l'air cons.

-- Bof, c'est la routine, comme tous les ans., répondit Heymans., Ils ont dû encore trouver des dates de vacances qui les arrangent.

-- Bonjour les jeunes !, s'écria Maes en s'avaçant vers nous., Alors Edo-kun, elle est pas belle mon Elysia ? Et ma Gracia aussi, hein ?

_Oh, mais quel vantard !_

Roy s'assis à son bureau, alluma son ordi d'un air blasé, et fixa d'un air suspicieux et peu enthousiaste vers l'énorme dossier que Riza venait de poser sur le bout de sa table quelques minutes plus tôt. Il soupira, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, repliés sur son bureau. _Vivement les vacances_, pensais-je. Je lançais à Maes un regard en coin qui voulait tout dire, suivit d'un mouvement de tête.

Il se dirigea donc mine de rien vers la machine à café, et je le suivais, toujours mine de rien.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ed ?

-- Ben ... dis-moi, Roy ne t'as rien dit ?

-- Hum, quoi donc ?, demanda-t-il, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre., Tu sais, je suis un peu comme le journal intime de Roy, il me dit tout.

-- En fait, samedi soir, j'ai failli lui avouer un truc que j'aurai pas dû, et je pense qu'il a compris de toute manière ... et comme il était bourré, j'voudrais savoir si il s'en souviens.

-- Tu veux parler du fait que tu a le béguin pour lui ?

Pour la seconde fois en 10 minutes, mon café passa de travers, et j'en étais quitte pour une bonne quinte de toux. Maes tenta de me calmer en me tapottant amicalement le dos.

-- Co ... comment ... euh, il le sait ?!, m'écriais-je.

-- Tu sais, Ed, faudrait vraiment être crétin pour pas s'en apercevoir., répondit-il., Mais dans le cas de Roy, c'est juste des soupsons.

-- Ouf !, soupirais-je., Mais ... il se souviens de samedi soir ?

-- Il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est passé quoi ?

J'hésitais, de peur de m'aventurer sur un terrain trop dangereux.

-- Je ... avant de l'embrasser, j'ai failli lui avouer mes sentiments, mais ... il m'en a empêché.

-- Bah, je pense que tu devrai lui parler.

-- Mais ça va pas ?!

-- Du calme, Edo., lança une voix étant bien trop familière à mon goût., Y a-t-il une raison valable pour que tu gueule comme ça ?

Roy semblait de bonne humeur, et avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Je ne répondis rien et m'accoudais à la photocopieuse. Après quelques gobelets de café et une discution à la con, Roy et moi nous retrouvâmes en tête-à-tête dans le laboratoire. Lui, à trifouiller dans des éprouvettes, moi à l'obersver sans rien dire.

-- Au fait, Edo, ça te plairais de passer tes vacances avec nous ?

x-X-x

Et ce fut comme ça que je me retrouvais, une semaine plus tard, dans un avion en direction de New York, coincé entre le hublot et Roy. Bon, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, le hublot offrait une belle vue sur les nuages, et la vision de Roy était plutôt agréable. Jean, assis devant moi se retourna pour me faire un grand "Coucou, Edo ! Qu'est-ce tu branles ?", ce qui eu le don de me faire sursauter, et de déclancher un fou rire chez Maes et Roy.

Les avions de première classe étant ce qu'ils sont, Jean, Roy, Maes et Heymans m'entraînèrent de force par le bras au bar. Bien vite, je fus entraîné dans la frénésie collective, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, passant vraiment du tout au n'importe quoi. Jean lança une conversation très sérieuse sur le patron, et Heymans trouva le moyen de la dévier sur une histoire de cul, qui fut re-déviée par Roy sur un sujet on-ne-peut-plus mature : les boutiques de Sex-Toys (qui fut agrémentée par quelques potins, soit-disant que Bradley aurait été vu dans cette boutique avec un autre mec, et tout un tas de trucs de ce genre), et enfin, moi, je me retrouvais avec la question qui tue (posée par Maes, bien sûr) :

-- Comment t'as décidé de te prostituer ?

-- Mais ça vous regarde pas !!, m'écriais-je., Occupez-vous de votre cul !

-- Soit dit en passant, je préfère davantage m'occuper du tien., me susura Roy à l'oreille.

Je virais instantanément au cramoisi pur, et le repoussais d'un coup de coude en lachant des insultes un peu entremêllées.

Essayant de garder les pieds sur Terre le plus possible, j'en arrivais à ne pas savoir comment j'avais atterri dans les toilettes de l'avion, avec Roy (légèrement -beaucoup- bourré) qui me plaquais contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient si proches des miens, que, en regardant bien, je pouvais appercevoir un semblant de pupille dans ses iris Onyx. Je savais que j'étais rouge tomate, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, gêné à ne pas pouvoir me dégager de là, mais rien n'aurait pû faire que je m'esquive de son regard.

Il posa farouchement sa bouche sur la mienne, et, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, je me surpris à chercher sa langue. Sa bouche était chaude, ses mains brûlantes, et ma peau semblait en fusion sous ses doigts qui me parcouraient le cou, descendaient sur mon torse, dans mon dos, aidés par un tee-shirt qui avait "malencontreusement" glissé par terre.

Ses lèvres suivirent la trace de ses mains, qui, pendant que sa langue jouait avec un de mes tétons, s'appliquaient à défaire ma ceinture. Je sentis mon slim et mon caleçon tomber aussitôt sur mes chevilles. Je sursautais, incapable de dire non, incapable de le repousser. Aussi bien sous les effets de l'alcool que par manque de volonté.

Les effluves du plaisir m'envollopèrent bientôt, lorsque sa bouche attegnit mon entre-jambes. Rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Etant dans un avion, je m'efforçais de retenir mes gemissements quand il commença un long mouvement de va-et-viens, sa langue chaude contre ma peau, ses doigts en feux qui me carressait les hanches. Je tremblais, au bord de l'extase, mais je me retenais, voulant prolonger ce moment plus qu'intime avec Roy. La tête rejetée en arrière, les doigts dans ses cheveux, fermant le plus fort possible les yeux et la bouche, je m'efforçais de ne pas jouir. Alors, il se fit plus pressant, et je finissais par lâcher.

-- Co ... connard., soufflais-je., J'vais vous faire un procès ... pour viol ...

-- Viol ? Tu oublies le conscentement de la victime., répondit-il en rattachant ma ceinture.

Il me regarda avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux, décidément, ces vacances promettaients.


	13. La moralité du dépressif

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis toujours en vacances au bord de la mer, il ne fait pas beau alors j'ai décidé de me remettre à l'écriture entre les vaisselles-party (je maudis celui qui a inventé la caravane sans lave-vaisselle) et les apéros chez les voisins. J'ai commencé une autre fic, avancées celles en retard avant de me dire : "Merde ! Le chapitre 13 de Rape !" Je remercie donc mon paounet chéri (qui ne viendra pas lire ça et c'est tant mieux) qui m'a prêté son ordi portable et sa magnifique clé 3G+ pour avoir le web.

Donc, voilà. Ce chapitre est plutôt cour, je le conçois et ne raconte rien de spécial et n'est pas très joyeux car on s'enfonce dans la psycologie dépressive de Roy et c'est pas beau à voir mais c'est fait exprès ! Car sans ça, pas de happy end !

Bon, voilà. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir écrire le chapitre 14 ... Mais tout ira mieux après mon anniversaire (début septembre) car je vais avoir un ordi portable et vais pouvir écrire un peu partout (dans la voiture, à la campagne, dans mon lit lors des nuits blanches, ect ... XD) et je pourrais mieux avancer.

Bon bah, bonne lecture et un grand merci à tou pour votre patience d'ange !

Chapitre 13 : La moralité du dépressif

_Pov Roy_

Nous étions donc arrivés sans encombres (sans encombres ? c'est un bien grand mot), ou presque, à Manhattan. En fait, une fois sortis de l'avion, impossible de trouver nos bagages à la sortie des valises. Nous nous étions donc renseigné, et avion apris que "malencontreusement", nos bagages avaient pris le mauvais avion et n'arrivaient que deux heures plus tard. Dieu aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais le sort continua à s'acharner sur nous, enfin, plutôt sur Edward, qui trouva le moyen de se perdre en sortant fumer une clope. Bon, il finit par nous retrouver, et nous, nos bagages. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là non plus : les rois de toute l'histoire du monde que sont les météorologues s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne, car dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu.

C'est donc trempés, et à bout de force et de nerfs que nous arrivâmes dans notre hôtel.

Bon, c'était un hôtel 5 étoiles, alors, lorsque je me vautrais sur le lit comme un bienheureux, je fus envahis par un sentiment de bien-être et de confort absolu. Le seul encore debout était Maes, qui était parti chercher une cabine téléphonique pour appeller sa femme et sa fille, me laissant seul dans la chambre avec notre petit blond.

Edward vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, sur le lit, et me regarda avec un air méfiant. Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, ou un discours, je savais que j'avais l'air débile. Mais je m'en foutais, j'étais heureux et ... en vacances ! Je regardais le petit blond triturer ses cheveux et s'empêtrer dedans en essayant de retirer son élastique. Je le trouvais adorablement canon comme ça ; les cheveux trempés dégoulinants sur son front et ses épaules, faisant aparaître de grandes taches d'eau sur son t-shirt gris foncé, de lourdes gouttes d'eau longant son visage fin et encore enfantin, ses yeux dorés brillants dans la lumière de la lampe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer : je me prenais encore une fois à mater ce gosse, et je me prouvais une énième fois à moi-même que j'étais d'un fleur bleu pas possible.

- Dîtes ..., interpella Edward.

- Moui ...?, marmonnais-je, sortant tout juste de mon élan de romantisme intellectuel.

- Vous m'aidez ?

La requête fut dite sur un ton presque supliant, frôlant les yeux larmoyants de cocker. Je pouffais, me pris un coup de poing dans le ventre, et pouffais encore, incapable de résister à la tentation d'éclater de rire. Par amusement, mais aussi par plaisir de l'énerver. Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire. Je me carapatais hors du lit pour échapper à la tornade blonde qui menaçait de s'abattre sur moi. Il me courut après dans toute la chambre, me balançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : les oreillers, les sacs, etc ... Il finit par me sauter dessus, s'agripant à moi pour me faire tomber à plat ventre, mais je retournais la situation et le plaquais sur le lit, m'allongeant de tout mon long sur lui. Il se débatit adorablement avant de se laisser aller à ce simple contact qui me collait déjà d'horribles frissons de désir. J'avais le nez sur sa poitrine, et j'entendais son coeur battre la chamade, au même rythme que le mien.

Il respirait bruyament, toujours agrippé à mes épaules, et moi à son dos. Je m'écartais de lui, mais, incapable de résister aux pulsions qui m'envahissaient, je me ralongeais sur lui, glissant mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou, tout près d'une veine qui tressautait à une vitesse hors norme.

Je laissais errer mon nez et ma bouche le long de son cou, savourant ses protestations qui cachait mal la vague de chaleur qui le gagnait petit à petit.

-- Eh ... et si Maes rentre ?, murmura-t-il.

Je me mordit la lèvre inferieure, et pris sur moi pour me dégager de son corps. Je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, lui permettant de se relever un peu. Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, ses cheveux à moitié débarrassés de l'élastique gris, ses joues déjà en feu, et sa poitrine se soulevant par coups brusques ne m'offrait qu'une solution : la salle de bain. Sans rien dire, je le tirai par le bras pour l'emmener de force dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Je vérouillais la porte tandis qu'il ôtait son t-shirt, et le laissa tomber par terre. Je le reprenait dans mes bras, l'embrassant sans retenue, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir alors que mes doigts titillait ce qui dépassait de son torse finement musclé. Il me retira ma chemise avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissait pas, et me poussa contre le mur. Il lâcha mes lèvres pour aller faire glisser les siennes le long de mon torse et de mon ventre, ou il mordilla doucement mon nombril. Je me mordis la lèvre ; il venait de découvrir mon point faible : j'étais très sensible du nombril. Je l'entendis rire doucement, tendis qu'il s'acharna dessus, tenant à tout prix à me faire gémir.

Bientôt, nos vêtements restant atterirent sur le sol, et je poussais Edward sous la douche, que j'allumais. L'eau glissa sur nos deux corps qui ne firent plus qu'un alors que je le tirai contre moi pour l'embrasser fougueusement. L'eau chaude nous enveloppait d'une douce aura de chaleur bienveillante, et nous nous laissâmes sans retenue glisser dans les limbes des plaisirs les plus intimes et les plus défendus.

x-X-x

Le lendemain, après une grasse matinée bien méritée, je me sentais frais comme un gardon (expression stupide, je le conçois tout-à-fait). La nuit avait étée la bienvenue à cause du décalage horaire que j'avais tenté de prévoir à l'avance mais ça ne m'avait pas réussi, et la douche toride que j'avais prise avec Edward. Celui-ci s'était montré d'un entrain que je n'avais jamais soupsconné chez lui, cherchant sans cesse à prendre le dessus, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était en douce que j'avais déposé de l'argent dans la poche de son jean, craigant qu'il ne m'en veuille, mais je me sentais sans arrêt coupable de ne pouvoir résiter à mes pulsions.

-- Tu rêves, mon Royounet ?!, questionna malicieusement Maes, qui avait choisi le bon moment pour rentrer dans la chambre la veille.

-- Tu m'soules !, répondis-je, me souvenant honteusement qu'il avait irruption dans la chambre alors que nous étions encore tous les deux en serviette, et Edward monté sur moi.

-- Bah, fermez la porte à clé la prochaine fois !

_Oui, ça serait pas une mauvaise idée !_ Mon petit blond, lui, ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde, et trottinnait adorablement au côté de Jean, qui regardait en l'air pour admirer les grattes-ciel, et manquait toutes les trentes secondes de se prendre un poteau, que Heymans lui faisait éviter de justesse.

Je fixais Edward depuis que nous avions quittés l'hôtel, guettant sa réaction lorsqu'il trouverait la liasse de billets dans sa poche.

Maes me fis d'ailleurs remarquer que j'en profitais pour mater son cul, ce qui lui fit gagner quelques coups de poings dans le ventre. Edward s'était retourné pour nous regarder nous battre gentiment, et avait ralenti pour arriver à ma hauteur. Ce fut seulement là que je remarquais à quel point les gens dans la rue nous regardaient, ou plutôt regardaient Edward. C'était sûr qu'un nain blond à la coiffure de fille, portant un slim en cuir noir et un t-shirt rouge flashi, le tout agrémenté par quelques piercings aux oreilles, ne passait pas inaperçu. Et à ce niveau-là, j'étais assez jaloux. Je passais donc un bras autour de ses épaules pour monter que "pas touche c'est mon blond à moi". Je ne pensais pas du tout ça par amour, mais par possessivité. Je tenais énormément à Ed (un peu trop pour être complètement honnête, d'après Maes), et m'en voulais de lui inspirer tant de sentimentalisme. Pour moi, le sentimentalisme, c'était tout ce qui touchait à l'amour. J"avais bien vu que l'amour qu'il me portait au début de notre rencontre n'était qu'un simple amour "paternel", de père à fils, mais pour finalement dévier vers un amour plus concret et d'autant moins plosible.

Voilà que je me reprenais encore à cogiter. La question qui me turlupinait depuis que j'avais à peu près la certitude de ses sentiments était : était-ce réciproque ? Car, oui, j'étais totalement incapable de dire ou même de penser que je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'avoir un ridicule et minuscule petit penchant pour lui me retournais le coeur. Pas du tout à cause de lui, mais à cause de moi. J'étais bien trop vieux pour pouvoir l'aimer sans me considérer comme un pédophile, ou encore en train de produire de l'inceste.

-- Dîtes ?, demanda Edward., J'peux savoir pourquoi on fait une escale à New York alors que notre objectif premier c'est Malibu ?

-- Tout simplement parce que ... Maes veut ab-so-lu-ment ramener une photo de la Statue de la Liberté à sa fille !!, répondis-je en coeur avec Riza, Vato, Kain, Jean et Heymans.

-- Ah ... d'accord., lâcha-t-il.

Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à executer la volonté de Maes, c'est-à-dire monter en haut de la Statue de la Liberté. Oui, c'était beau mais j'y était déjà monté auparavant, donc je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre. Edward était résté agrippé à moi durant tout le trajet qui nous fit monter et descendre, me faisant hériter de quelques sourires en coin et regards de la par de Riza.

x-X-x

-- Coucou, je dérange ?, questionna Riza en entrant dans notre chambre après avoir frappé., Edward n'est pas là ?

-- Non, il est sous la douche., répondit Maes.

-- Tant mieux ! C'est à toi que je voulais parler., me dit-elle en s'aprochant du lit où j'étais assis, en train de trifouiller dans mes affaires.

-- A moi ?

-- Oui, c'est à propos d'Edward.

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Maes en venant s'asseoir près de moi et Riza.

-- C'est juste que depuis ce matin, tout ce que j'ai vu n'a fait que confirmer ce que je m'étais doutée : Ed a le béguin pour toi, Roy.

-- Ah, tu vois ! Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, Roy !, s'exclama Maes.

-- Oui, oui, d'accord., soupirais-je.

-- Et ... ça n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?, interrogea timidement Riza.

-- Non ... ça ne l'est pas ..., répondis-je sur un ton de regret.

-- Roy, ne t'en veut pas !!, s'écria Riza., Tu n'y peut rien !

-- Je ne m'en veut pas., maugréais-je, vexé qu'elle ait deviné.

-- Si tu t'en veut. Pourquoi ?

-- Parce que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer de cette façon !!, m'énervais-je, Je suis ... bien trop vieux., finis-je si bas qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour comprendre.

-- Alors c'est ça ... toujours ça., murmura-t-elle.

Pendant la nuit, je n'arriva pas à dormir. Oui, c'était toujours ça, la vieillesse. Et ça me bloquais depuis des années, depuis ce qui s'était passé l'année de mes 26 ans, je mourrais d'être trop vieux pour ceux qui m'aimaient. Et je m'en maudissait. _On a tous un passé que l'on cherche à étouffer, mais qu'un jour quelqu'un déniche, alors c'est là que l'on découvre que cette personne est la bonne, celle qui nous comprendra et pardonnera ces erreures passées. _C'était ce que m'avait dit Riza à l'époque, et je n'arrivais toujours pas à la croire, même si je savais que tant que je ne la croirais pas, je resterais bloqué face à un mur, un mur de béton armé qui me séparait du pardon et de l'amour.

Je n'aimais pas Edward, mais c'était voulu. Voulu plus que tout, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, même si je le faisait déjà à présent. _Après ces vacances, il ne reviendra pas au bureau, son stage étant fini_, _alors, je pourrais mieux disparaître de sa vie. Il le faut._

-- Je te demande pardon., murmurais-je dans ses cheveux en le serrant un peu plus contre moi, enfouis sous les couvertures.


	14. Renaissance

Wahh, il pleut des chapitres en ce moment ! Et ma co-auteuse de "Erreur" est revenue de vacances ! Bon, je crois que ça signale simplement le bon milieu du mois d'Aout, et la rentrée très proche. En fait, ce chapitre est écrit depuis ... une bonne semaine ? Mais je voulais m'avancer ! (et ça n'a pas réussi, d'ailleurs) Je commence aussi une nouvelle Fic, essaie de continuer "One day", et de réfléchir sur "Erreur", ça fait beaucoup de chose pour mon petit cerveau !

Donc, au niveau des publications : "Rape" reste ma favorite et j'essaie de tenir une publication régulière ; la suie de "Erreur" paraîtra à la rentrée (si tout se passe comme prévu), et "One day" est en pause provisoire. Voilà, maintenant, un brieffing sur ce chapitre 14 : c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit ! : 3 289 mots ! L'histoire prend un tournant plus joyeux et décisif pour la fin. J'ai énormément aimé l'écrire, et la suite promet d'être dans la même joie. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 14 : Renaissance

_Pov Ed_

- Je te demande pardon., murmura-t-il, faisant virevoleter quelques cheveux du sommet de mon crâne.

Je réprimais un frisson, et tentais de me calmer, ne tenant pas à ce qu'il sache que je ne dormais pas et avais entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Ainsi que toute la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt avec Riza et Maes. Car, oui, j'avais tout entendu à travers la porte de la salle de bain. La phrase que Roy avait prononcée me résonnait encore dans la tête, son écho se répercutant dans mes entrailles, ne me laissant aucune seconde de répis, comme une litanie incessante.

_"Je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer !!"_

Je n'avais pas pû entendre ce qu'il avait dit juste après, mais j'avais cessé d'écouter, trop choqué pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. J'avais donc attendu que Riza soit partie et que mon coeur ai repris une cadence plus normale, même s'il restait toujours extrèmement douloureux à porter. Pendant tout le repas, j'avais fait comme si de rien était, mais évitais de croiser le regard de Roy. J'étais monté directement me coucher, prétextant des difficultés à assumer le décalage horaire.

Mon coeur était encore horriblement lourd, mais je me sentais vide, seul, anéanti.

-- Roy ?, chuchotais-je., Tu dors ?

Seul un silence de plomb et sa respiration tranquille me répondirent. Il dormait. Je m'écartais de ses bras avec précaution, renfilait mon slim et mes baskets avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre, mon paquet de cigarettes à la main.

Je déambulais dans les rues éclairées de Manhattan, où encore quelques bars étaient ouverts. Je n'étais pas fatigué, et m'ennuyais à mourir. La vie me paraissais tout à coup très triste et insensée, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me bourrer la gueule et tout oublier. Il faisait chaud, terriblement chaud même. Mais j'avais froid, froid de LUI. Son amitié et toute autre forme d'affection quelconque de sa part me paraissaient très loin de ma portée, innacessible, totalement immaginaire presque. Un rêve, un mirage. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais. Les larmes et les sanglots se bousculaient dans ma gorge, me faisaient voir flou. Je déglutis un bon coup, histoire de faire passer cet élan de gaminerie. Je ne voulais plus pleurer, pas à cause de lui, ça m'aurait pourri le reste de la nuit. Toujours est-il qu'au coin d'une rue, quelqu'un arriva à ma droite et me rentra dedans, me faisant reculer de quelques pas. Elle tomba par terre, à la renverse.

-- Whhaaah, je suis désolée !!, s'écria la jeune fille en se relevant., Are you Ok ?

-- C'est bon, c'est bon. Tout va bien., assurais-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider., Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-- Non, non. Vous êtes français, vous aussi ?

-- Eh, bien, oui.

-- Ah, quelle chance ! Ces temps-ci je ne rencontre que des américains ! Mais je pense qu'avec l'arrivée de l'été ... Oh, pas que j'ai une dent contre les américains, au contraire !!, bafouilla-t-elle.

Je ris, elle était adorable. Petite, brune au cheveux courts en broussailles, des lunettes à bords noirs épais, un je-ne-sais-quoi d'attendrissant dans ses maladresses aussi bien de language que de geste. Elle rit aussi, lissant machinalement le replis de son short gris. Une fois calmée, elle regarda timidement ses pieds, envelloppés dans de petites ballerines en tissus rose.

-- Je vous invite à prendre un verre ?, lançais-je avec assurance.

-- Oh, euh ... eh bien, ma foi ... Oui ! Pourquoi pas ..., bredouilla-t-elle, rouge écarlate.

-- Moi c'est Edward.

-- Scieska.

-- Enchanté, Scieska., dis-je sur un ton charmeur, un ton à la James Bond lorsqu'il se vante auprès d'une femme.

Je la laissait chosir un petit bar-café tranquille avec une belle terrasse, ou elle m'expliqua pourquoi elle était ici. Elle venait de finir des études de Litterature Slave, et était passionnée par la Russie, la Hongrie et la Pologne, en matière d'Art et de litterature. Elle tentait depuis deux ans de faire publier un roman, sans succès. De plus, son fiancé venait de la quitter il y a quelques semaines, après plusieurs mois de séparation à cause de ses études.

-- Nous nous étions rencontrés en Terminale L, et lui aussi était féru de Litterature, mais s'interessait plutôt à la culture Iranienne.

Ils avaient continués leurs études après Bac chacun de leur côté, elle, faisant de nombreux voyages dans les pays de l'est, et lui en Iran. Puis, à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, elle avait choisie de continuer d'étudier au Etats-Unis, où habitait son père, et son ami s'y était violement opposé. Mais malgré son amour pour lui et ses protestations, elle avait choisie de poursuivre sa passion.

-- Alors, il y a bientôt 2 mois de ça ... il m'a téléphoné, et m'a dit que c'était fini. Il avait rencontré une jeune fille Iranienne, et pensait se marier. Maintenant que j'ai fini mes études, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mon père peut toujours m'aider et subvenir à mes besoins, mais je ne pourrais pas l'embêter éternellement., soupira-t-elle.

-- Je vois ...

Elle but son café à petite gorgée, tandis que je la regardais, sirotant distraitement mon verre de Wisky. Scieska avait l'air désespérée, mais je sentais quelque chose en moi lui hurler de ne pas abandonner, de s'accrocher. Elle leva les yeux vers la rue presque déserte, la lumière des réverbères refletant dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle n'était pas belle au sens propre, mais son visage avait quelque chose d'enfantin qui me faisais penser au petit Chaperon rouge. Une jeune fille naîve mais pleine de vie, et avant d'avoir compris ce à quoi je me mettais à réfléchir, je mettais enfin le doigt sur le mot que je cherchais. Merveilleuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, mais son caractère et sa façon d'être compensaient emplement. De plus, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait une intelligence extraordinaire.

-- Je crois que ... je vais abandonner, et rentrer en France. La voisine de ma mère a besoin d'une femme de ménage, je pourrais peut-être ...

-- Non !, coupais-je sèchement., Vous devez continuer !

-- Mais, il n'y a plus aucun espoir. Et ... je suis perdue et je ne sais plus quoi faire ...

-- Vous ne devez pas abandonner ! Surtout pas. Continuez, accrochez-vous. Ne perdez pas de vue votre rêve.

-- Bien sûr, mais c'est tellement dur, et je n'ai vraiment pas de chance.

-- La chance tourne, vous savez.

Elle me sourit, me remercia et me promit de ne pas abandonner. Je payais l'addition, et me leva, imitant Scieska qui ramassait son sac. Elle sembla pensive un instant, puis me posa une question :

-- Quels sont vos rêves, Edward ?

-- J'aimerai devenir acteur, mais c'est hors de portée.

-- Ne dîtes pas ça. Si vous avez du talent, vous pourrez y arriver., ajouta-t-elle. Mon frère, Thomas, est comédien et tourne dans de petits télé-films et au théatre. Il pourrait faire plus, mais ça lui plait comme ça.

-- En France, j'ai déjà essayé de faire des castings, mais rien n'a marché. Ils sont bien trop éxigeants, ils veulent des acteurs "à l'américaine"., grommelais-je. Je préfère les acteurs "à l'ancienne", comme Alain Delon ou Jean-Paul Belmondo. Eux, ils ne se trimbalaient pas sur les tapis rouges et ne se pavanaient pas devant les journalistes ...

-- Eh bien, pourquoi vous ne tenteriez pas votre chance ici ?

-- Je ne sais pas, je suis également un peu paumé , ces temps-ci., soupirais-je en regardant le ciel. Bon, eh bien, au revoir !

-- Oui, au revoir ! Nous nous reverrons peut-être !., lança-t-elle en me saluant de la main, déjà bien loin sur le trottoire, trottinant aériennement.

_Elle est bien cette fille._, pensais-je._ Il faudrait plus de gens comme ça, des gens qui s'assument malgré leur flagrante différence avec les autres. Des gens "natures"._

-- Euh ... Demain soir ! A la même heure, devant ce café !, criais-je alors qu'elle traversait le passage piéton pour rejoindre l'autre avenue.

Elle ne répondit rien sur le coup, mais s'arrêta quelques pas plus loin après avoir traversé, et se retourna.

-- D'accord !, cria-t-elle.

Je souriais, malgré que j'étais conscient qu'elle ne le voyait pas, mais j'étais heureux. Je me dépêchais de rentrer à l'hôtel, avant que Roy et Maes ne se réveillent. Dans le couloir, je ne croisais personne, ou alors ces gens ne valaient pas la peine que je leur prête attention ou même que je les regardent. Je faisait glisser mon slim par terre après avoir retiré mes baskets, tirait machinalement sur mon t-shirt et me couchait auprès de Roy.

x-X-x

Le lendemain soir, je retrouvais Scieska devant le café. Elle portait une tunique bleu claire et un pantacourt blanc, avec de simples tongs bleues. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une grosse pince blanche, et elle avait changée de lunettes. Celles-ci étaient à bords blancs, moins gros. Je lui faisait la remarque.

-- Oui, je suis confuse ! Hier soir, j'avais complêtement oublié de changer de lunettes après être sortie de la bibliothèque ! Ce sont les lunettes que je met pour lire., expliqua-t-elle.

-- Ah, d'accord. Celle-ci vous vont quand même mieux !, riais-je.

Elle ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, et je sentis une amitié naissante s'installer entre nous. Très vite, le tutoiement se mit en place, et nous riâmes comme des fous sur tout le boulevard. Nous nous arrêtâmes là où Scieska avait prévue de m'emmener. Un théatre nocturne en plein air, sur les pelouse de Central Park. Nous nous instalâmes sur l'herbe, assis par terre, certains sur un banc. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et je me sentis envahis d'une joie grandiose comme devant l'avénement d'un autre monde, comme si plus rien sur terre n'avait d'importance, comme si nous étions envellopés d'une immense bulle de bonheur. Mais une lame me transperça le coeur. Ce bonheur, je ne l'avais pas ressenti avec Roy, mais avec Scieska. J'étais là, assis à côté d'elle, son bras accroché au mien. L'amour et le bonheur étaient séparés pour la seule et unique raison que ces sentiments s'étaient incarnés en deux personne totalement distincte auquel je vouais un attachement monstre et un amour hors portée de tout le monde. Un amour qui vous emporte le coeur et qui vous fait nager dans les tréfonds de la vie, vous aprennant sans cesse les sentiments les plus basiques que vous croyiez pouvoir oublier, faisant abstraction de votre propre volonté.

Scieska était merveilleuse, je me sentais renaître sous un jour nouveau, mon coeur me brûlait comme au premier jour, mais cette chaleur était douce et ennivrante. J'avais l'impression d'être compris pour la première fois.

Roy était l'incarnation même de l'amour physique. Mon coeur me brûlait bien trop pour que cette chaleur me réconforte, mais parfois elle agissait de manière diffuse, faisant s'enflâmmer mes reins, et naître au creux de moi une sensation que je ne pourrais jamais ressentir avec Scieska. Mais elle m'inspirais un amour presque platonique, un amour qui nous reliait par nos idées et notre passion commune du théatre.

Le présentateur s'avança sur scene, toussota, fit quelques essais de micro, et hésita.

-- Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai le regret de vous annonçer que notre acteur principal n'est pas en mesure de jouer ce soir. Nous ne jouerons donc pas la première pièce, _Roméo et Juliette ..._

Mon coeur fit une embardée, et pris d'un courage que je ne souspsconnais pas, je me levais.

-- Excusez-moi, en quelle langue allait être joué _Roméo et Juliette_ ?, demandais-je, me rappellant que c'était un théâtre embullant baptisé _Le théatre du monde_.

-- En Polonais, jeune homme.

-- Quel rôle manque-t-il ?

-- Celui de Roméo.

-- Eh bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai prendre la place de ce comédien, pour ce soir.

Ensuite, tout se déroula très vite, on testa mes connaissances du texte, que j'avais appris en ayant joué dans des pièces de théâtre pour les enfants dans les hôpitaux de Paris. Je me souvenais parfaitement du rôle, et ne prenais aucun mal à le traduire instantanément en Polonais. Pour une fois, je bénis ma connaissance de cette langue.

Pendant toute cette soirée et ce début de nuit, j'accomplis le rôle sans aucune difficulté, ressentant une joie immense, comme si enfin le monde s'offrait à moi et me laissait libre de faire éclater mes pensées. Je me fondais en mon personnage et navigeais sur la scène comme un poisson dans l'eau d'un fleuve, me laissant porter par les courants du bonheur.

A la fin de la représentation, je me sentais merveilleusement heureux, ébahit devant tant de monde qui applaudissait pour moi, pour Roméo et la belle Juliette qui finalement, incarnaient parfaitement l'amour sous ses plus beaux angles, mais aussi sous les angles les plus douloureux et tragiques. En fin de compte, c'est ça, la beauté de l'amour. Lorsque je déscendis de la scène, tout le monde m'aplaudis et me serra la main, une orgie de félicitations me tombèrent dessus. Mais je ne regardais pas vraiment les gens qui produisaient un brouhaha assourdissant, mais mes oreilles restaient sourdes à tout ça, mes yeux regardaient ailleurs, plus loin. Les gens ne pouvaient m'atteindre, comme si une aura, un bulle, s'était formée autour de moi. Je ne voyais plus que Scieska, qui me souriait sincèrement, comme ébahie.

Elle se jeta à mon cou, en bafouillant mille et un compliments que je ne comprenais pas, mais quelle importance ? Je la serrais contre moi, riant au rythme de ses battements de coeur, la faisait tournoiyer dans mes bras, et l'emmenais, bras-dessus bras-desous.

-- C'était superbe, magnifique, éblouissant !, s'éxclama-t-elle., Je n'avais jamais vu rien de tel, c'était ... c'était ... il n'y a pas de mot pour le dire, c'était beau, émouvant, et ... Tu es vraiment doué, tu rayonnes et ... oh, je ne sais plus ce que je raconte !

Elle éclata de rire, je raprochais son visage du mien, la regardant dans les yeux. Je lui retirais doucement ses lunettes, et caressais ses cheveux châtains, soyeux comme des cheveux d'enfant. Je souris, et déposais un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de lui remettre ses lunettes.

-- Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent.

-- Ah, oui, d'accord. Et, si ça peut t'aider, Edward ... mon père est cameraman dans un studio Hollywoodien et m'a parlé qu'il y avait des castings actuellement, pour pas mal de films qui sont sensés sortir à la rentrée de l'année prochaine, mais ils n'arrivent pas à trouver des acteurs de talent, dit-elle en me tendant une carte de visite avec un numéro au dos, griffonné à la va-vite., Ce numéro est celui de Norman Clark, si tu l'appelles de ma part, tu auras peut-être une chance en plus. Mais tu as déjà un talent immense !

Je la remerciais vivement, me sentant soudain pleinement heureux, et chanceux comme jamais. Une folle envie de danser et de sautiller comme un elfe fou me prit, et déposait sur ses lèvres un second baiser avant de rentrer à l'hôtel en courant, un large sourire barrant mon visage.

Mais la joie ne dura pas longtemps.

x-X-x

-- Edward !! Mais où t'étais passé ?!, s'écria Maes une fois que je fus rentré dans la chambre. Roy est parti à ta recherche.

-- Je ... j'étais juste parti prendre l'air.

-- Il est 4 heures du matin, Ed ! Roy s'est levé à 2 heures pour venir me réveiller, me disant que t'étais plus là ! On s'est inquiétés !!

-- Euh ... Pardon !, marmonnais-je.

-- Tu m'as foutu une sacrée frousse !, s'écria Roy en passant le jus d'orange à Riza, assise à sa gauche à la table du petit déjeuner. Mais ce que j'ai vu était superbe. Tu as du potentiel !

Je leur racontais tout, ma rencontre avec Scieska, notre second rendez-vous, la scéance de théatre (enfin, tout sauf le baiser). Roy expliqua qu'en me cherchant, il était passé par Central Park et avait vu la pièce que j'avais joué, et semblait vraiment impressionné. J'étais fier, Roy avait aimé, et, comme Scieska, n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en me voyant jouer. Je leur dit aussi que Scieska m'avait donné un numéro à appeller pour les castings. Ils me regardèrent tous avec un air de merlan frit, exepté Riza, qui, comme toujours, restait impassible. Jean et Heymans se plaignirent que la chance ne tombaient jamais sur eux, Maes et Roy parurent ravis, Kain et Vato me félicitèrent, et Riza m'encouragea à appeller.

C'est ce que je fis juste après.

-- Allô. Norman Clark à l'appareil, c'est pour ?, répéta sûrement pour la énième fois une voix enjouée juste après avoir décroché.

-- Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et je suis envoyé par Scieska. C'est pour les castings.

-- Ah ! Cette chère petite nous envoie une bonne étoile ? J'espère bien., se réjouit aussitôt l'homme. Quel âge as-tu, Edward ?

-- 16 ans.

-- Bien, bien. Tu as un accent, tu es français ?

-- Oui.

-- C'est bien. C'est très mignon.

-- Ah ... merci., bafouillais-je, un peu surpris de sa reflexion.

-- Nous avons un rôle qui correspondrait avec ton âge. Le casting pour ce rôle débute dans trois jours. On te donnera une réplique au hasard et tu devra nous montrer de quoi tu es capable. D'accord ?

-- D'accord.

Je pris consciencieusement l'adresse donnée, et raccrochais. Les choses se présentaient plutôt bien, et ce Norman Clark ne semblait pas dérangé par mon accent lorsque je parlais anglais.

Tout compte fait, j'étais chanceux.


	15. Prise de conscience

Whouah, vous ne l'attendiez plus, ce chapitre ! Mais pour moi non plus, ça n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai fais une promesse : je terminerai cette Fic ! Et avant le nouvel an, et même avant Noel au mieux ... C'est pas dans si longtemps, finalement. Autre chose : je crois n'avoir jamais fait de chapitre aussi court ... honte à moi !

Bon, je vous laisse lire tranquille, et je m'excuse encore ! Vraiment, je suis désolée. Et passez faire un ptit tour sur mon Profil si vous avez le temps, il y a des news :)

**_Chapitre 15 : Prise de conscience_**

_Pov Roy_

La veille des castings et de l'audition, Edward était fin près. Il avait passé toute l'après-midi à jouer avec Hayate dans les allées de Central Park, un frisbee à la main, courant comme un dératé, suivit de près par Scieska. C'était une jeune fille plutôt mignone, je dois avouer, même si elle n'était pas belle à proprement dire. Edward avait dévellopé une belle complicité avec elle, et nous avions décidés tout autant que nous étions, que nous resterions quelques jours de plus que prévu à New York. Edward avait décidé de jouer le rôle de Roméo, pour la partie _prestation libre_ de l'audition. Scieska s'était proposée pour lire celui de Juliette, bien qu'elle le connaissa presque par coeur déjà à force de lire et relire le livre de Shakespeare.

Edward avait un réel potentiel et semblait sur scène être une toute autre personne, bien plus rayonnante et majestueuse que le petit ado caractériel dont nous avions l'habitude. Peut-être qu'il fallait simplement le prendre par un autre bout, ou le voir sous un autre angle ? Scieska, dans tous les cas, avait su percer sa carapace pour découvrir un tout autre Edward, qui me plaisait davantage. Je préfèrais le voir ainsi que cacher sans arrêt les effluves de son passé.

-- Il est mignon, comme ça, non ?, chuchota Maes dans le creux de mon oreille, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-- Evite de me prendre par surprise, ça serai sympa., maugréais-je.

-- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Je soupirais. Dans le genre pot-de-colle et casse-pieds, Maes était champion. Surtout quand il s'agissait de vous faire avouer un truc inavouable, ou que vous ne jugiez pas nécessaire de dire. Je m'assis sur un banc de pierre, admirant les deux tourterelles qu'étaient Scieska et Ed courir dans tous les sens, le frisbee de Black Hayate dans la main, celui-ci courant derrière en japant joyeusement.

-- Royyy ..., susura-t-il.

-- Quoiii ... ?, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-- Alooors ?

-- Oui ...

-- Oui, quoi ?

-- Oui, il est mignon !, m'énervais-je., Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

Maes se rassis à ma droite, prenant un air penaud. Je regardais une fois de plus Edward passer le frisbee à Scieska pour le lancer au loin, pour voir jusqu'où Hayate serait en mesure de courir pour l'attraper d'un saut et le ramener en aboyant et remuant la queue à tout rompre. Je récupérais quelques morceaux de conversation à travers les rires des deux adolescents.

_-- Sur les ailes légères d'amour, j'ai passé ces murs. Car les limites de pierres ne retiennent pas l'amour. Ce que peut faire amour, amour ose le tenter. Ainsi tes parents ne pourraient m'arrêter._

_-- S'ils te voient, ils te tueront_

_--Hélas, il est dans tes yeux plus de péril que dans vingt de leurs épées ; regardes seulement avec douceur et je suis à l'abri de leur inimitié._

_-- Pour le monde entier, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te voient !_

Je souriais, atendri. C'était comme si ce rôle avait été conçu sur-mesure pour Edward, il rentrait dans le personnage avec magie et facilité. Il me surprenait, montrant une capacité à redonner vie à ces personnages avec une passion qui me dépassais. Jamais je n'aurais pu en faire autant, et j'étais même sur que Scieska, qui était pourtant un rat de bibliothèque chevronné, n'aurait pas su en faire autant.

Le soir-même, ultime nuit avant les castings, Edward était monté se coucher très tôt, sous les encouragement de la troupe. Je montais moi aussi après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et ce que je vis, une fois arrivé dans le couloir m'arrêta net. Edward et Scieska étaient tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre, assez proches, Scieska tenant les mains d'Edward en débalant toutes sortes d'encouragements. Je les regardaient se fixer, Edward parlant avec une maladresse nouvelle, totalement adolescente, et je pris conscience d'une chose pourtant éssentielle que j'avais loupé jusque là : Edward **était** adolescent, et en d'autres termes n'avait pas vraiment l'experience de la vie. Je le considérais parfois comme un gamin, parfois pour un vrai adulte, mais jamais comme un ado. Un ado avec des problèmes, des craintes, et des moments de doute.

Et tout ça, je ne l'avais jamais pris en compte. Malgré ma répulsion à l'aimer, je devais tout de même lui montrer qu'il ne m'étais pas indifférent, et que malgré tout, j'étais foutrement attaché à lui. Je fis demi-tour discrètement, et attendais au milieu des escaliers que Scieska descendent, pour faire mine de ne monter que maintenant. Je saisissais mon portable et envoyais un SMS à Maes : _Ne pas déranger._ Il comprendrait, et me laisserai bien une ou deux heures de répis avec Edward.

Une fois monté, je vérouillais la porte. Edward ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupé à se déshabiller en fredonnant les phrases de ses répliques.

-- Pas trop nerveux ?, demandais-je.

-- Non, ça va., répondit-il. Je suis juste mort de trouille, mais sinon ça va.

Je souris. Evidemment qu'il avait peur, qu'il était stressé, je le voyais bien, à sa manière de se comporter. En fait, rien qu'à la manière de le voir détacher ses cheveux, je réalisais toute l'ampleur du moment. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Huit heures moins vingt. Je m'assis près de lui et l'aidait à se dépêtrer de son élastique. Une fois les caprices de ce dit-élastique passés, et qu'il fut posé sur la table de chevet, Edward retourna son visage vers moi, et je plantais mes yeux dans les siens. Mes mains toujours dans ses cheveux, j'approchais son visage du mien, effleurais de mes lèvres, ses yeux, ses joues, frottais le bout de mon nez contre le sien, et posais finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles s'entrouvrirent instantanément, sa langue pénétrant par la même occasion dans ma bouche, contre ma propre langue. Celle-ci était en feu, comme si je le l'avais pas embrassé depuis une éternité. Mais c'était vrai, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir quand je l'avais embrassé pour la dernière fois. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses joues, puis de son cou. Sa peau était brûlante. J'écartais doucement le col de sa chemise, et laissait mes lèvres et ma langue explorer son corps ...

**_xXx_**

_-- Non ..., murmura-t-il fermement, alors que cherchai à aller plus loin que les caresses et les baisers._

_Je restais choqué, presque vexé. Jamais personne ne m'avais dit non. Pour le coup, mon amour-propre venait d'en prendre une dans la gueule, et je m'en voulais. Mes mains s'écartèrent de lui, et je soufflais de vagues excuses en me retirant du lit, à moitié nu au dessus de lui depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes._

_-- Roy !, appela-t-il. Je ... pardon. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ..._

_-- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse., dis-je, réalisant à peine le tutoiement qu'il avait employé._

_-- Non, s'il-te-plait ! Ecoute-moi !_

_Je me rasseyais en face de lui, et braquais mon regarda dans le sien. Une étrange gêne, lourde et pesante, voguait autour de nous. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il hésita à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant quoi dire. Moi aussi, je restais comme un con à le regarder, bouche cousue, le souffle coupé devant cette gêne qui m'assayait aussi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi gêné de ma vie, jamais si hésitant. L'issue de la soirée était floue et incertaine. Cela dépendrait de ce qu'il dirait._

_-- Je ... je ne sais plus quoi penser ... J'aimerai que tu m'expliques._

_-- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandais-je, angoissé._

_Il soupira, puis pris un air résigné._

_-- Expliques-moi. Franchement. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?_

_-- Je ... ne sais pas., répondis-je, incapable de mettre des mots sur mes pensées et mes sentiments._

_Il inspira bruyament, et je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux vers lui pour savoir qu'il retenait ses larmes. Pour la première fois, je voyais l'adolescent qui était en lui. Un ado timide, et ... Je soupirais, vraiment confu, désolé. Mais moi aussi, je devais mettre les choses au clair, et prononçais des paroles regrettées bien avant qu'il ne les entendent._

_-- Je te demande pardon, Ed. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à aimer quelqu'un, pour une raison que je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Mais essaie de me comprendre, même si c'est dur, même si tu m'aimes et que ce que je suis en train de te dire te fais mal. Je regrette, vraiment. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, trop bien pour moi en tout cas. Je ne mérite pas ce que tu ressens._

_La gorge sérrée, le coeur lourd et plein de regrets, j'attendais sa réponse. Elle ne se fit pas attendre : il laissa échapper un petit gémissement désespéré et éclata en sanglots. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il se jetais sur un oreiller pour cacher ses pleurs. Je ne savais que faire, et instinctivement, l'attira contre moi. Son corps chaud et tremblant se colla au mien, et ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon dos. Je ne savais que dire, que faire, que penser._

**_xXx_**

J'ouvris un oeil, et m'étirai difficilement, la nuit avait été pénible. Pleine d'angoisse et de crise d'insomnie. Je me tournai vers le réveil.

_10h31_

Merde, Edward !

Son audition ! J'avais promis de l'accompagner ! Et il ne m'avait pas réveillé ! Je prenais conscience de la réalité, et du rêve. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, un songe totalement fictif. Ouf, je n'aurai sû quoi faire après avoir mis les choses au clair, finalement c'était pas si mal d'être en situation précaire.

Je me levai en trombe et attrapais une serviette au passage pour foncer droit vers la douche.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà, je l'avais dit, c'est relativement court (même très). Mais le prochain chapitre promet d'être mouvementé et va faire changer une certaine relation ... mais je n'en dirai pas plus !

Pour la date de publi, je dis et tient cette date : Mercredi 30 Sept. au plus tard !


	16. Voyance, BAC5

Je suis super-méga-hypra désolée!! Je suis vraiment à la bourre, j'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je suis im-par-do-nnable!!

J'ai pas mal bloqué sur ce chapitre, mais on en apprend pas mal sur Ed, ect... ça sent la fin. Oh, oui, elle est proche la fin. Je me sens un peu triste de finir cette fic, mais bon, je pouvais pas la faire durer une éternité non plus, pas avec mes idées et mon scénario. Mais je pense un jour me lancer dans un grand truc! Si je finissais mes fics en cours, déjà, ça serait pas mal, mais bon, je ne suis pas superwoman ... (dommage) xD

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 16 : Voyance, BAC+5**

**Pov Ed**

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi angoissé que ce jour-là. En attendant dans le couloir, assis sur une chaise près d'autres jeunes aussi impatients que moi, je serais nerveusement mon poing sur mon genoux. J'eu le temps d'observer les autres postulants : des filles et des garçons, tous presques identiques ; pour cause le personnage à jouer. Les filles -vraiment très belles- étaient toutes brunes ou chatains, grandes et minces, le nez fin et le profil parfait, un visage armonieux, mais croulant sous une tonne de maquillage. Les garçons -vraiment sexys et sûrs de leur sex-appeal- devaient avoir mon âge, peut-être plus ou moins, blonds, les yeux bruns ou bleus foncés.

Une jeune femme passa sa tête dans le grand couloir lumineux et appella une jeune fille, puis, chercha des yeux sur sa feuille un autre nom.

-- Edward ... Elric ?

_Mon nom est si difficile à prononcer ? Quelle cruche !_

Je m'avançais vers elle, et à ma grande surprise, elle sut me rassurer et me donner confiance en moi. Au moment de monter sur scène, une personne me vint à l'esprit : Roy. Je voulais l'impressionner, qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il puisse penser à moi sans voir s'afficher dans sa tête l'image d'un stupide ado trop romantique et trop irréaliste. Je voulais qu'il oublie comment et pourquoi nous nous étions rencontrés. Je ne voulais plus faire le trottoire, je voulais me racheter, redorrer mon image ... récupérer mon honneur sali par tant d'hommes. Mais Roy avait toujours été différent, il ne m'avais jamais traîté comme un jouet. Lorsqu'il couchait avec moi, c'était parce qu'il en avait envie, mais aussi parce que je faisais tout pour ça ... parce que je l'aimais. De tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme ...

Le plancher de la scène grinça lorsque je monta dessus. Dans la salle, les jurys me regardaient d'un air impassible et blasé. Seul un homme me souriait gentiment, appuyé contre un bureau plein de paperasse. A côté de lui, Scieska.

Cet homme -Norman Bond-, m'expliqua les rêgles, tout ce que j'avais à faire, avant de m'encourager. Je respirais un bon coup, pris de panique, mais mon coeur se calma lorsque quelqu'un déboula discrètement dans la salle.

_Roy_

Il était là, pour moi, pour me voir.

A cet instant, sur cette scène, pour lui, j'aurais pû déplacer des montagnes.

**_xXx_**

-- C'était vraiment génial ! Prodigieux !, s'écria Roy, assis à côté de moi à la terrasse d'un café., Vraiment, tu m'éttonneras toujours !

-- Oui, c'était super ! Et je crois que tu as plu à Norman !, renchérit Scieska.

-- Dommage qu'on ai pas pu voir ça !, dit Jean.

-- Je me demande d'ailleur comment tu as pu entrer, Roy., murmura Riza.

Il lui afficha un sourire pervers, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, avant de replonger dans sa coupe de glace fraise-vanille.

Je souris, avant d'avaler une grande cuillère de glace au chocolat. Ma troisième coupe d'ailleurs ... Roy me regardait avec admiration et tendresse, un sourire affecteux sur ses lèvres. Un sourire pour moi, rien que pour moi, un vrai. Bon sang, ce que j'étais amoureux ! J'aurais pû en mourir ! Et mourir de trac aussi, sur cette scène, il y avait à peine une heure. Mais quand j'avais vu Roy arriver, toute ma crainte s'était envolée.

-- Avoues, t'as encore fait du gringue à la receptionniste !, lança Maes.

-- Comment ça encore ?!

-- Quand on était mineurs, il faisait du gringue à des filles majeures pour nous faire entrer dans des boîtes de nuit !

-- Je m'en serai doutée..., soupira Riza.

-- Oublies pas que t'étais souvent de la partie, Riza !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, et Riza s'autorisa un sourire, avant de rire franchement. C'était drôle de la voir rire, je ne la pensais pas capable de tant de laisser aller. Mais bientôt, je n'écoutais plus rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. J'étais heureux, euphorique, je ne savais pas quoi penser, et j'avais constament envie de rire.

C'était fou, totalement fou. Il y avait à peine quelques mois, je n'étais qu'un simple petit prostitué de Paris, sans aucune chance de réaliser mon rêve, et là, j'étais à New York et je venais de passer un casting. Mon rêve était à portée de main ...

Enfin, notre rêve ...

-- Ed ! Tu rêvasses ?

Je sursautais.

-- Ah, pardon ! Je pensais à ...

-- A ?, demanda Jean.

Je souris maladroitement.

-- Rien, c'est pas important.

Il me regardèrent tous en fronçant les sourcils, près à me sauter dessus pour me faire avouer. Heureusement, Scieska arriva à la rescousse...

-- Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un entretien avec un éditeur., dit-elle en se levant., Je croise les doigts pour toi, Edo-Kun !

-- Merci ! Je fais de même pour toi !

Scieska traversa la rue en nous faisant signe de la main, avant de s'engoufrer dans la bouche de métro. Je me retournais vers Roy, qui me souriait toujours. Je reposais ma cuillère, et laissais aller mon dos contre la banquette en cuir rouge, renversant ma tête en arrière. Les nuages blancs traversaient le ciel, et se fondaient dans l'horizon, loin là-bas, au bout de la mer.

**_xXx_**

-- Ahh, bonne journée, hein ?, soupira Jean.

-- Ouaip.

-- Dire que dans quelques jours on retrouvera les vieux troittoires de Paris...

-- Ouaip.

-- ...

-- ...

-- En fait, personne n'écoute ce que je dis, c'est ça?

J'éclatais de rire, vautré sur le sable, complêtement vané après une bonne après midi de plage. Je me reçu un mégot de cigarette sur le nez, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à rire, tordu en deux sur ma serviette. Roy et Maes étaient encore dans l'eau devenu plus froide, à jouer comme deux cons. Je les regardais en souriant. J'étais bien, malgré une certaine nostalgie douce, comme une boule d'angoisse qui vous prend sans raison.

-- Il commence à faire tard, si on rentrait prendre une douche et se faire un restau' ?, proposa Heymans.

-- Bonne idée., répondit Vato, alors que les autres grommelaient une réponse affirmative.

Je me levais, et commençais à rassembler mes affaires alors que Jean faisait des signes à Roy et Maes, qui revirent en courant, nous éclaboussant au passage.

-- Quel genre de restau' ?, questionna Roy.

-- On laisse le petit prince choisir., sourirent Riza, Jean et Heymans.

**_xXx_**

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans un restaurant Japonais, sortant à peine de la douche, les cheveux quelques peu humides pour moi, et ceux de Riza passés de justesse au séchoir. Nous étions tous assis sur de drôles de banquettes en cuirs, plutôt confortables, en cercle, Riza à ma gauche, Roy à ma droite et Kain en plein champ de vision. Et Black Hayate couché sur mes pieds. Les chiens étaient pourtant interdits dans les restaurant, mais Riza savait se montrer ... convainquante ?

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes, mais je n'y prêtais déjà plus d'attention, parti dans un délire total sur le tofu.

Au fur et à mesure que la discution avançait, je sentais une main baladeuse glisser tout près de ma cuisse. Pas la peine d'avoir un BAC+5 de voyance pour deviner qu'elle appartenait à Roy. En effet, celui-ci me lançait des petits regdards par au dessus, mine rien, admirant le paysage alors que sa main se baladait 'innocemment' près de ma cuisse. Je fis mine de ne rien voir, ou plutôt de ne rien sentir, tout en continuant à écouter ce merveilleux débat sur le tofu. Qui dévia sur la cuisine japonaise en général, puis sur les bananes (allez savoir pourquoi) qui finit bien sur par atterir sur une conversation sur le cul.

Enfin, un débat plutôt.

Riza défendit bien sur la cause des femmes (et des prostitué(e)s) et les autres des hommes. Je décidais de rester neutre, étant un mec et un prostitué en même temps...

-- Je suis désolée, Jean, de ne pas partager le même point de vue que vous, mais c'est tout simplement immoral.

-- Comment ça, immoral?! Chuis désolé, moi aussi, Riza! Mais quand même, une femme qui change d'amant toutes les nuits, que ce soit une affaire de fric ou pas, c'est une pute!

-- Et un homme qui collectionne les conquètes?!

-- On appellera ça un libertin., lança Maes.

-- Je ne suis pas d'accord! Des femmes libertines, il y en a! Et puis d'abord, les femmes ont pratiquement les mêmes droits que les hommes! Je vois pas pourquoi sur le plan de la sexualité, ça serait différent!

Le débat continua longtemps, jusqu'au dessert. Roy avait continué son petit jeu, faisant monter sa main sur mon genoux, baladant ses doigts sur le bas de ma cuisse, avant de monter légèrement et d'attendre que je frémisse pour la retirer. Ses doigts jouèrent quelques secondes avec la couture du jean, avant de remonter plus franchement sur ma cuisse. Je m'attendais à un assaut plus pervers, mais il se contenta de la caresser doucement. Au bout d'un moment, je posais ma main sur la sienne, il la retira.

Je le regardait d'un air contrit, avant de sentir qu'il la reposait sur la mienne, pour entrelacer ses phalanges avec les miennes.

-- Au fait, Edo?

-- Hum?

-- T'as de la famille?

Je restais pétrifié. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils avaient changé de conversation, trop occupé à suivre le petit jeu de carresses de Roy. Mes mains et mes genoux tremblèrent, ma poigne se resserra sur la main de Roy, et une enorme boule de sanglot monta douloureusement de mon ventre à ma gorge. Le pouce de Roy frotta doucement la paume de ma main, et Jean marmonna un semblant d'excuse.

-- Je ...

-- On va pas te forcer, Ed, tu sais! Si tu ne veut pas en parler, c'est pas grave!

J'inspirait profondement, et puis finalement me lançais. A quoi bon souffrir en silence?

-- J'avais un frère. Il s'appellait Alphonse., lachais-je., Nos parents étaient morts depuis longtemps quand la famille de Maria nous a adopté.Al était malade, Maria est venue en France pour essayer de recolter de l'argent pour le soigner. Mais c'était trop tard.

Je déglutis, retenant mes larmes.

-- Maria ne voulait pas revenir en Pologne, et moi je ne voulais pas rester là où j'avais vécu avec mon petit frère. Alors je suis venu en France. Au début, je savais pas ce que faisait Maria comme travail. J'ai rencontré des mecs au collège, pas de super bonnes fréquentations, et j'étais tellement malheureux que je me foutais de tout. Un jour, on a séché, et pour rire, on est allé voir des putes. C'est là que j'ai vu Maria, que j'ai su comment elle avait gagné cet argent. Je m'étais enfoncé dans la drogue, dans l'alcool; la prostitution, c'était tout ce qui me manquait, alors j'ai tenté. Depuis, j'ai plus arrêté.

Il me regardèrent tous avec pitié, tristesse. Mais je leur sourient, en frottant mes yeux, et essuyant les quelques larmes tombées.

-- Quel âge avais-tu, Edward?, demanda Riza avec une voix douce.

-- 12 ans.

-- Je suis désolée.

-- 'Pas grave.

Je me levais pour aller aux toilettes, histoire de me laver les yeux. J'étais triste, mais soulagé en même temps.


	17. Souvenirs

Bonjours à tous et bienvenue dans le magnifique domaine de la reine du retard! ... Pardon, pardon, une fois de plus ça part en live! Combien de temps ça fait depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 16 ... pas mal de temps. Gomene!! Mais je suis over-bookée, et j'aime quand même prendre un peu de temps pour moi ... Bon en fait, j'ai pas d'excuse

Alors autant abreger! xD Faisons cour et encore désolée!! Chapitre cours, je sais, mais ça avance un peu...aller courage, dernière ligne droite!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 17 : Souvenirs**

**Pov Roy**

Je regardais silencieusement Edward se diriger vers les toilettes en se frottant les yeux. Je me sentais vide, vaguement cotoneux, mais horriblement triste. Je n'avais jamais immaginé une telle histoire, si cruelle. Maintenant, je me sentais coupable de lui faire tant de mal. Il ne le méritait pas. Mais moi, je ne méritait pas d'être aimé, pas par lui, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Riza me donna un coup de pied sous la table; je levais les yeux.

-- Va lui parler.

-- Mais ..

-- Pas de 'mais'! Va lui parler!

Je glissais sur la banquette de cuir, et suivais le même couloir qu'Edward avait emprinté une minute plus tot. Je poussais timidement la porte des toilettes, et restais quelques secondes muet, à le regarder. Il pleurait en silence, à genoux devant les lavabos, les bras croisés sur le rebord de faïence blanc et humide. Ses épaules tressautaient doucement, et d'innaudibles gémissements plaintifs parvenaient à mes oreilles.

Je ne fis ni une, ni deux, et m'approchais de lui à grand pas. Il sursauta et n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que je m'emparais de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, à genoux à côté de lui. Mes lèvres cherchèrent les siennes en une fraction de secondes, et je l'embrassais doucement. Sa bouche avait le goût du sel de ses larmes, sa langue était maladroite et tremblante, alors qu'il pleurait encore. Il finit par se calmer, ses mains frénétiquement agrippées à ma chemise relâchèrent doucement la pression, et ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les miennes, sa langue se faisant plus insistante. Mes bras l'enlacèrent plus fort si c'était possible, et je persistais à l'embrasser, il persistait à m'embrasser, malgré nos deux coeurs qui battaient la chamade, affolés, et nos respirations de plus en plus amples et douloureuses. Bientôt, ce ne fut plus soutenable, et je le lâchais à contre-coeur, sans pour autant desserer mon étreinte.

Sa tête s'enfouit dans ma chemise, et mes lèvres dans ses cheveux qui sentaient le shampoing.

-- Chuuuut ...

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon dos, m'arrachant un frisson. Faire l'amour ici, c'était un peu risqué, mais je sentais bien qu'il en avait envie. Ses gestes, sa respiration, ses regards par en-dessous ne signifiaient qu'une chose, il voulait que je le rassure.

Je le soulevais et l'asseyais sur le rebord du lavabo. Ses yeux étaient rougis et quelques larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux; je les essuyais d'un revers de main expert (à force de sécher les pleurs féminins, je savais m'y prendre). Il planta son regard dans le mien, et je sursautais interieurement. Une affreuse sensation de déjà-vu et de déjà vécu m'envahit, des flashs-back me défilèrent devant les yeux, comme si ma dernière heure était venue. Un soubresaut instinctif plus qu'autre chose me fis me décaler de lui, alors que je baissais la tête.

--Pardon..., murmurais-je.

--Quoi?

--Je suis désolé., dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

--Mais, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a..?

Je passais ma main sur mon visage, et m'écartais de lui. J'allais me passer le visage à l'eau, pour me remettre les idées claires. En relevant la tête, mon regard croisa mon semblable, en face de moi, et je me revis, 6 ans en arrière, les cheveux plus longs, les yeux dans le vague et pleins de rage ... Ce soir-là, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier...jamais ... Edward vint poser sa tête sur mon épaule, et ne dit rien; je le remerciais en silence. Mais bientôt, son visage fut remplacé par un autre. Un autre que j'aurais aimé ne jamais revoir ...

-- Jimmy ..., lâchais-je dans un souffle.

--Quoi? Roy, dis-moi ce qui se passe ...!, supplia Edward.

--Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches., répondis-je.

--Pourquoi? Roy, pourquoi?

--N'insiste pas, Ed.

--Mais ...!

--N'insiste pas, j'ai dis!

--Pourquoi?

--T'as pas besoin de savoir...

--Mais pourquoi?! Toi et les autres, vous êtes bien au courant de quelque chose que je n'avais jamais dit à personne! Tu peux bien me dire!

--Ca n'est en aucun cas pareil!!, criais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il recula à cette soudaine violence, un air inquiet et apeuré peint sur les traits, et je regrettais instantanément mes mots.

--Pardon...

Je ne fis ni une ni deux, je m'enfuyais comme un lâche, traversais la salle de restaurant, prenant soin d'éviter de passer devant notre table et sortais dans la chaleur étouffante. Ce fut comme un choc, les fantomes du passé étaient autour de moi. La même chaleur qu'en ce soir-là. Je voulais à tout prix fuir, je ne savais même pas ce que je fuyais, je fonçais dans la rue, bousculant les passants sans un regard, ne sachant même pas où j'allais.

Les rues s'enchaînèrent sans aucune logique, les parcs, places, rond-points, avenues, croisements... Une chaîne interrompue de couleurs, de bruits, rendus flous et vagues par mes yeux embués; les passants qui s'arrêtaient, me parlaient, je n'entendais plus rien ... Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je ne savais plus qui j'étais ...

**xXx**

**Pov Ed**

--Ce n'est rien, juste un simple malaise.

--Vous êtes surs, docteur?

--Oui, tout à fait. Dans quelques heures il sera remit mais j'aurai besoin de faire quelques examens suplémentaires au cas où.

--D'accord., répondis platement Riza.

Assis sur une chaise en fer grincente, les doigts crispés sur les genoux. Roy avait fait un malaise.

Pourquoi s'était-il enfuit? Pourquoi m'avait-il crié dessus comme ça? Malgré toutes ces questions qui sonnaient comme des reproches, je m'en voulais, j'avais insisté. Depuis quelques temps, c'était comme si je le dégoutait, comme si je provoquais chez lui des crises de je-ne-sais-pas quoi... Je lui faisais un effet néfaste.

--Ed? Tout va bien?

Je levais les yeux vers Maes, penché sur moi avec une expression inquiète. Il me tendit un verre d'eau.

--Tu es tout pâle.

--C'est rien., répondis-je., Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

--Roy a juste fait un malaise, c'est pas si grave., dit-il avec un de ces sourires habituels, mais qui aujourd'hui sonnait faux.

--Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

--...

--Hein?

--...

--Réponds! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ou plutôt qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dis-moi!

--Je pense que c'est Roy qui devrait t'expliquer.

--La dernière fois que je lui ai demandé, il m'a crié dessus et s'est barré pour faire un malaise trois rues plus loin, ça me donne pas vraiment envie de recommencer!, criais-je.

--Chut, Ed. On est dans un hosto.

Je retombais sur ma chaise, la tête entre les mains, l'esprit embrumé de questions, de reproches, d'incompréhensions.... Je ne savais plus où me mettre, plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire.

-- ...Edward?, appella le medecin.

--Oui?

--Mm Mustang vous demande.

Je me levais d'un bond et entrais précipitemment dans la chambre. Le medecin me laissa seul avec lui, et je m'avançais timidement.

--Roy ...

--Ed.

--Roy, pardon!, m'écriais-je en me laissant tomber près de son chevet, sa main emprisonnée dans la mienne.

Les larmes coulèrent malgré elles, alors que j'étais rongé de remords.

--Je te demande pardon, si tu savais... j'aurais pas du insister. Pardon.

--Non, c'est moi. J'aurais pas du m'énerver.

--...

--...

--...

Le silence plana pendant de longues secondes, et aucun de nous n'osa parler.

--...

--...

--Je t'aime, tu sais.


End file.
